Wildboy
by Draghen De Sanglant
Summary: ***ON HOLD/TEMP. ABANDONED*** AU,SLASH,ABUSE, Severus finds he has more family then he thought. Abused Harry, twin. Takes place be4 books. Evil Dumble/Grieving Riddle/kind Severus&Lucius. Diff.SLASH & parrings, Severitus. New Race, OCC Main charater, deaging, dramatic charater change
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. They are completely the property of J.K. Rowling. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**This story is rated Mature for a reason, it talks about Pleasure Slavery, if you don't know what this means be forewarned that it is a mature subject. I don't go into deep subject matter but I do mention it and reference some things. AND IT IS A SLASH, MOST OF THE RELATIONSHIPS ARE MALE/MALE, so if you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Drops of blood, bits of wood and other building supplies rained down on the bloody ruins, and eventually trailed off until the sky was silent once more. Before him was a smoking crater, almost thirty feet across. His breath hitched painfully in his lungs. Was it finally over? He blinked rapidly again when he saw a twisted mass of charcoaled wood imbedded in the center of the crater, the remains of his children's crib. Any release for his grief was welcome, all the rage that had once consumed him was gone, burned out in the in the epic end to the war, and now He was left feeling hollow and cold… like a burned out building after the flames had died. Like the home of his husband that he was standing in, no more purpose to continue on. The gaunt man in his tattered and blood-stained robes stood on trembling knees. Memories of happier times in this place overwhelmed him and he wept bitterly until darkness started to claim him.

The family that had once graced these halls and his heart were gone, killed. He had no will left to live; he had no will to go on. His husband was dead, his daughter dead, his son dead, his sister-in-law dead, his god-son dead, his best friend and older brother of sorts, dead too. His other best friend was driven mad with grief over the loss of his husband and son. Every one was dead. Was that what Anubis had planned for him? To join his friend in madness, everyone he had ever loved was taken from him. No one was left except Luke and Remy, not that it was any conciliation. His whole family was taken from him, save his blood thirsty, bastard of a father that he had no wish to find.

He groaned and sank to the ground, oblivious of the dirt and blood that soaked into his robes. He was covered in it anyway. There was no point in going on now. Everyone he ever knew was gone. James and Lillum had fallen in battle not more that two hours ago; all three of them were twenty-one. James was lost first to a Killing Curse sent his way. Lily had been so stricken with grief that she made a suicide charge straight at her brother's attacker. He could do nothing but listen to his sister-in-law's tortured screams until a knife was plunged in to her heart. He suddenly slammed his fists to the ground in anger. The tears were streaming down his face now. He was letting go of the emotions he had bottled up so long ago when the war came into full swing. "This isn't winning! Not if everyone is dead!" He put his head in his hands, trying to stifle the quiet sobs that wracked his body.

He heard a small whimper and made his way to the twisted crib. He was shocked to see both of his children in it, unharmed. They were alive, thank Anubis for small favors. His son looking around scared, but upon seeing his father, he lifted up his hands in a demand to be picked up. He wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him close to his chest. His heart was beating fast and his face was panicked. "Sh, Valken! It'll be all right, Tatko is here, I won't let-" he was interrupted as the remains of some of the wall suddenly exploded inward. It knocked him of balance causing him to drop his son. His head struck the floor hard and he felt his eyes loosing focus. He could see the enemy sweep in, standing tall and shrouded in a baby blue cape, blue eyes gleaming. He could hear his attacker talking as he picked up first Valken from the floor and then Selena from the crib. "I cannot allow you spawns of an animal to pollute the world. You are dangerous and most likely to become rabid. It is better if I get rid of you know." His attacker made to leave the room but turned back to look at him at the last second, the man raised his wand and whispered something, and all he knew turned to black.

He sat up groggily, and looked around. He was in a burned out house, the memories of yesterday came rushing back. "Damn Potter, couldn't even protect himself!" He snarled as he forced himself to stand. He winced in pain but pushed it aside as he thought about the night before. The Dark Lord had attacked the Potter's like they all had feared; James was killed first followed shortly by his wife Lily. Dumbledore had come shortly before he had lost consciousness and had taken the young surviving Potter to his aunts and uncles. He wondered briefly how it was possible that a young wizard could live through the killing curse but before he could think too hard on it he was stunned from behind. Aurors proceeded to handcuff him and apparated him to the ministry. This is all a big misunderstanding, I'm a spy for the light not a death eater; was the last thought that passed through his mind before he was hit over the head and knocked unconscious.

--

By: **Draghen** and edited by dragen


	2. Chapter 1: I'm a what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. They are completely the property of J.K. Rowling. the Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm a what?**

* * *

He was wearing nothing but a large baggy t-shirt and a pair of long black shorts that were obviously too big for him and torn in a numerous amount of places. A rope was wrapped several times around his waist to hold them up, and they came down almost far enough to be pants yet could have held two or even three of him within the waist. His hair was a chaos of black; spiky and wild, going every which way. He had a dark look upon him, that of one who knew no love. He had grown up alone of sorts for two years, he was now roughly seven, and was already strongly built. His stabbing ice blue eyes glanced over to the right, and found that there was nothing but trees. He then looked over to the left and found himself looking at an old refuges outer wall.

The wall or the remains of which the boy saw were in shambles, the cool black gate was split unto four half's, two of which barely hung to the gate posts as the other two lay on the ground, the land was littered with broken swords, arrow points and armor, entangled with vines and grass. By the looks of things there had been a great battle hundreds or even thousands of years ago, the exact age of the remains the boy did not know. There were no bodies to be found or the wooden shafts of the arrows, which must have decayed over time. There were few tracks in the grass that suggested that the ruins were rarely visited. The ruins lingered black, dark, broken, but not deserted. Several of the people who had wandered upon the ruins have said later that in the dead of the night you could hear swords clashing, and even the agonizing screams of the dieing.

The boy walked on, towards the ruins and jumped lightly over a low spot on the wall. It was nearly pitch black and he was extremely tired. He looked down at his feet and found himself standing in a barren bed of clay, the remains of an old stream.

"Who used to live here, I wonder?" he said speaking to no one and yet to everything present. He had become accustomed to speaking aloud, for other wise how would he amuse himself and how would he communicate with Blaze? The only response he got to his question was the soft rustle of the winds, which seemed to slowly and gently pick up speed. There seemed to be a voice almost, no, more like a strange quite murmur that was carried on the wind. He strained to try to make it out. The wind was going against him; he was up wind and could smell animals that were walking around miles behind him.

"Who are you, boy?" a crisp, deep voice suddenly said. A tall, black haired man stood not more than ten meters to the right of the boy. His hair hung down, obscuring his face.

The boy spun around to face the intruder, "Why, do you want to know?" he replied preparing himself to bolt.

The man stood still for a moment contemplating the best actions, "Answer the damn question brat. Who are you and what are you doing here?" He walked forward; the moon was just starting to peak over the mountains that surrounded them. The moonlight fell translucent across his broad figure. His black t-shirt was pulled taut by a few muscles, and he wore a pair of black slacks. With a sneer he added, "Are you scared?"

"No! Why should I be scared of you?" The boy jeered.

"Anubis give me patients, your what three, four years old?" the man mocked and then in a more serious tone but yet with a smile "And yes a child like you probably should be scared, I could do unspeakable things to you, not to mention cripple you for the rest of your little life. I wasn't a death eater for nothing." His eyes held an evil glint that unnerved the boy.

The boy cocked his head slightly and then took off. He ran faster than he had ever done, but still found himself cornered. In front of him, stood a large man, larger than any man the boy had seen, even from far away. He was at least three times as wide as the other man, and almost twice as tall. Another man stood beside him, with long whitey-silver hair. The boy glanced around, he saw a stern looking lady standing to the right of him with a strange looking man that had only one leg and many scars and a smelly bent over man. To the left stood a man with bright red hair, a woman with just as bright hair and black man. All of the men and lady's carried a stick the boy recognized and knew to be wary of. Yes, he knew what those sticks that were not sticks could do. He saw them let out light towards animals, and even kill them. He had also felt the pain that those sticks could sent at him, the pain that magic always caused. His mind worked out his dilemma just as it always had, with out being told. While he had been talking to the man, he had gotten surround by these men who were obviously there to catch him just in cases he tried to run.

The boy made a choice and decided to face the man behind him. He spun around and slowly walked towards the man. If he wanted to survive, and get away, he needed to fight them, power for power. Gathering his hate within him, hate always helped the change; he walked calmly towards the man and his freedom. He would not allow himself to be caught again so soon after his escape. He hoped that Blaze would be smart and stay hidden. He couldn't imagine what he would do if his little brother was taken.

A gray haired man that was in shabby clothing and looked sickly came stumbling out of the trees behind the black haired man. The boy could tell that he had to be wary of this new man; HE knew the laws of the forest.

He was dragging something behind him that was fighting with all its might to be free. "I found another kid hiding in the bushes, and I might be mistaken but I believe its Harry." he trusted another black haired boy into the rough circle.

Salazar's POV

"Blaze, come here!" I barked. My younger brother hastened to comply; my ice blue eyes met his emerald green. "What do you want with us?" I snarled to the man who dragged my brother from the trees." I could feel my blood begin to boil.

"You boys are too young to be on your own. A forest is unsafe for children; there are many things that would happily eat you." The gray haired man said softly.

I could almost laugh, "Like you?" I said with a smile. He looked shocked; "I could smell you, werewolf a mile away." it was true, IF the wind was going in my direction.

Again he looked shocked; "are you…" he trailed off, thinking.

"No, I'm not a mangy mutt like you, sorry to disappoint you. You'll have to look for a pack somewhere else." I smirked; he was speechless. "Now, anyways. Why do you think the forest is unsafe for us? I'd almost say it's the other way around." Blaze chuckled lightly.

"There is a dangerous creature that has settled in this forest." The man said, regaining his composure.

"Dangerous creature, umm, sounds tasty. What does it look like, maybe I'll have it for lunch tomorrow." again Blaze chuckled.

"A large…" the man started.

"Remus, I don't think it's wise to scare the children. How about we just take you to the school we work at and discuses your living arrangements. I'm sure your guardians are worried sick about you boys," the man with the long whitey-silver hair said gently and sickly-sweet.

I burst out laughing I couldn't help it, "yah, Blaze your uncle is probably beside himself not knowing what to hit with ya gone." Blaze gave me a shaky smiled.

"He… he hit you?" the Remus man asked, shocked.

"Wow, how'd you figure that out? You must be proud, remind me to get you a metal" I sneered, the black haired man laughed.

"Snape, is he a relative of yours? You have so many things in common." Remus asked the black haired man, who abruptly stopped laughing and glared at the man.

"Enough fighting, the boys are sticky thin. They defiantly need a good meal or two and a good Wash." the red haired woman said as she moved closer.

I didn't like it, everyone was closing in. I hated feeling trapped; it reminded me of my life before I ran away. I hated to think about those times. "Next one to come any closer is going to lose something." I snarled and pulled Blaze closer.

Everyone stopped moving. "Now boys," the old man started to admonish.

"No, I'M happy we had this little chat but we really must be going. Hope to see you again," I paused, "never!"

"I don't think that's an option," the old man said as he pulled out his stick, "I'm sorry it has to be this way, _Stupefy!"_

I pushed Blaze behind me and took the spell directly in the chest. I stumbled back a little, shook my head, and glared at the man. His mouth dropped opened in shock. "I, don't, think, you, wanted, to, do, that." I could feel a small headache forming; I hadn't had to stop magic in a long time.

"How?" Remus asked.

"_Petrificus Totalus"_ again the old man tried, and again the spell hit me and did nothing. "_Impedimenta!" _again the same results.

"Having some trouble now are we?" I laughed.

"How? Dumbledore, how can you spells have no effect on him?" Remus asked looking at the old man with wonder.

"There are only three ways, and two of them I'd say are not possible, which leads me to the third way in that the boy is wearing an anti-magic amulet of some type." the dumbledork said with conviction. The black haired man snorted.

"I asure you, I wear nothing of the sort." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are the other ways?" the red haired man asked as he stepped forward, I snarled, he stepped back, I smiled sweetly.

"That the boy is a pure blood synthican or a slave." the black haired man, Snape Remus called him, said. "Vadko was the last pure blood to enter the wizarding world other that Tom, and therefore since he is dead the boy couldn't possibly be that. Since slavery was banned a decade ago, well I think you can make your own judgement on that as well."

I stood in shock, slavery was illigal? But how…?

"Were you a slave?" Remus asked gently, calmly looking to my eyes showing me he ment no harm.

I snorted, like I'd tell him. I grabbed Blaze and threw us to the side, just as the large man darted in to grab us. All hell broke loose, spells were flying and adults scrambled to catch us.

Snape's POV

I watched as the order scrambled to catch the boys. I thought about what I had learned. The oldest boy could tell Lupin was a werewolf and therefore was knowledgeable in the ways of creatures. He heard Hagrid coming up softly and was able to move out of the way quickly and efficiently. He was smart, and spells had no effect on him. Dumbledore looked shocked and even angry to see the boy, almost like he was trying to hide him. He was also unnaturally smart and too mature for his age; he spoke like someone several times his age. The boy couldn't possibly be a Synthican; the council would never have allowed him to get out of the city. That left slavery, I sighed and for some strange reason pointed my wand at him "_Slevento_" I murmured.

The blue spell hit him in the back and he was forced to the floor, hands behind his back, head bowed. Everyone stopped, and looked around confused. They obviously didn't know what had happened, nor did they hear my spell. "Boy!" I barked, "Come hear."

He hastened to his feet and stumbled to me. He was a slave; I could see it on his blank face. The order looked at me in varied degrees of shock. I looked away and watched as the other boy started too slipped silently back in to the forest. "_Stupefy_" He dropped, unconscious. "_Locomotor" _I said pointing at his unmoving body and moved it so that he lay just beside me. I couldn't believe myself, I hadn't even thought to do such actions and yet I found myself doing them. I could feel a small confusing spell slide over me, trying to make me believe that I had done everything myself. I almost snarled, what was Dumbledork trying to do? Well two can play at this game.

The older boy watched me, face blank, eyes burning with hate. He stood at attention in front of me. Feet exactly twelve inches apart, hands behind his back, elbows out, head lowered in submission. I walked slowly forward and circled the boy. I could see scars around his neck, no doubt where a collar once sat. His wrists and ankles also had scars to show he had worn cuffs. Is I moved closer I saw his body go ridged. I ran my hand gently, almost not touching him, across his back as I circled. His body shuttered in response.

I cringed inside, knowing he was a pleasure slave. It would explain his hatred and mistrust, and if what he said about the other boy 'Blaze' was true then he would be mistrusting too. How long had they been together, living alone? How long had the boy been a slave?

* * *

**By: Draghen**and edited by dragen

PS. if you don't know the difference between Draghen and Dragen go to our main account site, thingy... you know when you press on our name... And no I am not crazy and talking as if there are two of me. **Sure Dragen, really your not. People will believe you... lol, they all are probably reading this and thinking we are crazy... oh well I'll just blame it on you for being stupid and not introducing me earlier, gosh you signed the story by me but people probably just that you changed the spelling of you nick-name to add a h in it. **

**Really people, he can be so stupid some times.** Ah but you love me anyways, **unfortunately yes, must be the damn girlyness in me coming to say hi... hey stop hitting me, don't cha know its not nice to hit a girl?** Oh so now your a girl eh? I thought you were a woman?

**Draghen shakes her head, and pauses in typing Men!**

* * *

Blaze is Harry Potter, and the other boy is my own character.

**Extra information that you will need to know later on in the story:**

Synthicans are much like a cross between a wizard, Lycan/werewolf, and Vampyre. They are a warring nation that lives for battles much like the Spartans. They are often hired as mercenaries and bodyguards. They have an inherent distrust for others outside their race. They are often hunted and killed due to fear and sport. A Synthican can do magic and has an animalistic part of them which they can transform into whenever. The first Lycans were Synthicans of a lower status that could not control their animalistic part which resulted in the confining of it, and later the development of the forced transformation that became a disease. The higher status and purity of Synthican blood content results in more power and forms. All family members will belong to a certain families/genus, such as Canis, Ursidae, Mustelidae, Felidae (dog, cat, bear etc) and many more. The children usually take after the head of the family; who is the strongest and has the most Darwinian fitness; the relative ability of an organism to survive and transmit its genes to the next generation. In the case where the weaker of the two parents is the last in their family one of the children will inherit the animal form of that family. Some children will inherit both forms and even more. Mating does not need to be specified to a male and female, two males can come together to mate, as can two females, however only two can mate at the same time. Mating of two people cannot cross over the boundaries of food source. Example only Herbivores can mate together, Carnivores with carnivores. Omnivores can mate with either other omnivores or carnivores. A king called the Blood-King rules them; the king must be 11 years old to take the throne and can hold it until the day they die. They normally are from the Sanglant or Blood family and male. A Synthican can live for up to five thousand years.

Vampyres are a division of the Synthican race; they are the lower class (lower than the Lycans). Unable to transform but animals nonetheless, forced to drink blood and nothing else, led them to hate the other Synthicans. They rebelled around 1476 and fled into the magical world. They establish themselves as their own race due to their difference from all other Synthicans. They were hunted by the humans and witches/wizards not to mention the Synthican upper class causing many of them to go extinct. It wasn't until 1572 that they made an agreement and treaty with the Blood-King that insured their safety from the Synthicans as long as they posed no threat to them and would not willingly keep a Synthican child hostage as either a prisoner or slave. In 1686 Markus Jankensein came into power as the second King of the Vampyres.

Synthicans long ago built their own city (and about 500 years or so from present day) they all withdrew from the face of the world. Only a select few that are either: very high ranked, exiled, or half-bloods leave the city and all of them must have the approval of the council. Vadko Daedalus Sanglant Age 574 and Thomas Marvolo Riddle Age 60 were the last two KNOWN Synthicans to be allowed out of the city. For the most part the mass public no longer knows that the race exists. Only a select few outside of the Vampyres and (Born or Pack living) Lycans know they exist. Many believe that they were all wiped out, a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 2: Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. They are completely the property of J.K. Rowling. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**This story is rated Mature for a reason, it talks about Pleasure Slavery, if you don't know what this means be forewarned that it is a mature subject. I don't go into deep subject matter but I do mention it and reference some things.**

**I tend to write really slowly, I have a few chapters written out already and** I am slowly putting them onto the computer. Hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long for the next chapters. **But I can't make promises. I am writing exams right now. But enough about me…. On to the story….** if thats enough about you can I talk about me? **No! story now!!** OKAY, Gosh woman, calm down.

_words in italics -_ tend to mean mind-speech

**words in bold -**mean flashback (except for when they are mentioning a switch in POV)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Remembrance**

* * *

**Salazar's POV**

He stood silent after he had ordered me to come. I could do nothing, my body obeying to his every command. My mind had taken the backseat. I glared as best I could showing my anger and contempt by only using my eyes; the rest of my face was blank. He watched me, took in my appearance and my stance. I saw his eyes dart to Blaze, and I watched unable to do anything as he said two spells that made Blaze loose consciousness and brought his limp body over to us. I stood still watching him move around me, circling his property. I no longer belonged to myself. I was his, to do as he pleases. I listened to the others; shout in protest and exclaim in surprise, but my new '_Master'_ ignored them. His circles got closer, and I felt my body stiffen in response, I wondered if he'd beat me in front of everyone like my other Master's. I could tell he noticed my ridged stance. He reached out a hand and lightly, like a ghost, ran his hand across my back. His touch sent jolts straight through me and into my groin, responding like I was so painfully taught to. He noticed me shiver and his forehead creased, not in confusion but in thought. He then stopped and nodded to me.

"Dumbledore, can you please try the spell. Or wait, maybe Lupin should instead. You have to have some dark in you to use the spell and even if Lupin isn't, the wolf inside him is," my Master said as I mentally kicked myself; I was already referring to him as Master. This wasn't good, I thought I had broken myself of the habit and therefore would have broken my training. But I guess I was wrong.

The wolf nodded in understanding and pointed his wand at me. "_Slavento_," he whispered and the blue light shot at me, it forced me to my knees once again. But I knew it didn't work, I didn't see the man in front of me as my Master.

My Master nodded in satisfaction, "order him to do something and we shall see if the ownership was transferred as it should have."

"Come here," the wolf barked.

I stayed where I was, and looked at my Master for permission. My body was acting on its own accord turning my head to look at him against my wishes. I hated not being in control of my own body, _'But it isn't your body is it? It's your Master's body, to do what he wants. Of course it will respond to his every whim. We just have to break your mind also, before you are perfect'_ my first Master's voice echo in my head. I shuttered at the thought of him, he was my first master and the worst.

I watched as he sighed, "when you were trained, were any spells placed on you?"

I knew I HAD to answer the question, but I couldn't answer without permission. I waited, I watched, as his eyes narrowed in anger. I wanted to scramble back, he was angry that I wasn't answering, but didn't he see I couldn't. Tears sprung to my eyes, and I was furious, why was I crying? Why was I trying to be good and please him? Was I already resorting back to my old behavior of a whipped dog?

He took a menacing step forward, and my body shook in fear knowing what was going too happed, his eyes glaring down at my kneeling form.

"Severus," the wolf's voice was soft, almost hesitant "maybe you have to give him permission to speak." I could almost sigh in relief.

My master looked shocked, and then realization crossed his eyes. He looked at me with pity, "Permission to answer my questions."

"No master," I answered but I wanted to say more, but he said I had permission to answer his questions not speak.

He looked at me expectantly, I was confused what did he want? I answered his question like he asked. He sighed in exasperation, "what is it you wanted to say?"

"There were no spells; I however was forced to drink a potion Master." I replied quickly hoping not to anger him again.

Again he looked at me expectantly, and then sighed, "Do I have to dictate the whole bloody conversation?" I was confused and so I stayed quiet, "What did the potion do?" he asked annoyed.

I liked this question it was easy to understand. It was also short and to the point. "My first Mas-trainer was worried that someone would come and steal us and so he paid a Vampyre with one of the younger girls to spell us so that no one could steal us, Master." I paused to lick my lips and wondered why I was forced to call my first Master- trainer out loud, "the Vampyre gave us a potion so that once someone was made our Master, he would stay our master for at least two years, or until he died. Master" I bowed my head and withheld the side effects; everyone didn't need to know that.

My new Master must have read my mind, "and the side effects?"

I cringed and took a deep breath as if I was about to jump off a cliff, "I must be in close proximity of my master for the first two year, and I can't go longer than ten minutes without your presence before I am in pain. Master." I paused, and licked my lips yet again; "I must also have skin contact with you for at least three hours, everyday. Master."

He also cringed; I could tell he was a private and solitary man. "You said a Vampyre cast the spell right?" I nodded, "Anymore, how should I say it, sexual, intimate side effects?"

I blushed and looked down, I nodded ashamed "when my last Mas-trainer bought me from my second last Mas-trainer he was told I must be taken at least once a month by my Master. When he didn't, I was in the hospital wing for a week before he grew angry and just took me to his room and..." I trailed off, I was sure he knew what I was talking about. "And well the more intimate the skin in contact with you for the three hours, the longer we can stay apart, Master."

He looked at me with shock, and then nodded. He understood. I chanced a look around and many of the people were either confused or livid. Except the tall, white haired man he looked pleased and happy. His eyes caught mine and he glared at me. I knew he couldn't do anything to me unless he got my Master to, but it made me feel uneasy. The image of him glaring down at me, tickled the back of my memory. It was like we had been in this situation before, him glaring down at me and me wondering what he could do.

I could see Blaze trying to fight the invisible bonds that kept him unconscious. My Master followed my eyesight and looked down at Blaze, his eyes softened for a split second before becoming even harder.

"Very well, you will come with me." He snapped and turned his attention to the other people, "the boy will be in my custody, and as such I'll take the other boy in also until we can sort out this problem." Without waiting for anyone to say something he turned and swept towards the trees. Blaze's body followed closely behind. I scrambled to my feet and rushed to catch up to him, and fell into step just behind him and a few steps to the left. As we left the clearing I could see the white haired man was furious with my master and was arguing with all of the others. I tried to be as silent as I could and I hopped from shadow to shadow, it wouldn't do for me to be seen.

We were almost clear of the trees when a red light hit me squarely in the chest, and I fell to my knees in pain. My body twitched slightly, but at least my Master was safe. Wait, why did I want my _Master_ to be safe? If he died then I would be free again.

I could feel the air change before I heard my Master yell at someone, "What in the eight levels of hell are you doing Lucius?"

"Well the little brat was trailing you; I thought I'd take care of the nuisance." The tall, blond man said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Of course he was, you imbecile! He has to; just like he bloody would take any spell you shot at me." My Master raged - I cringed knowing I'd probably be beaten for being seen.

"There is no need to call me names Severus; I fail to see what is wrong with what I did. The boy is probably a spy of Dumbledore's, and you're mad at me for taking care of him?" The man, Lucius I think my Master called him, asked astonished.

"Lucius, I will explain it when we get to my house. Can you carry the other boy" My Master asking in a tight, calm voice as he gestured calmly to Blaze. The other man nodded and went to picked him up. My Master then came to me; I bowed my head waiting for the cuff but it never came. Instead, he picked me up and settled me on his right hip. I was surprised at the strength and warmth in my Master's arms I wanted to snuggle closer, but refrained from moving. The confinement of my groin against his hip sent, to my absolute horror, heat, burning straight through me, right into my already tight groin.

He spun on his heel and I felt the air press upon me, I knew that we were apparating.

When the world finally stopped spinning, I had a slight headache. I had forgotten that my Master would always use my power to transport us. That way his energy was always at its peak and I wouldn't be able to run away. I was limp in his arms; he must have noticed the change because he glanced at me. I tried my hardest to stay upright, and to support myself. Again, I saw pity in his eyes as he reached over with his left hand and gently pushed my head to his shoulder. He then briskly walked towards the towering, dark house that was at the end of the street. The gate opened on its own accord and let us pass through. He walked up the stairs, not for once slowing down his pace unlike his friend. It was almost as if he didn't even feel my weight. We reached the door and he opened it, waiting with it opened for his friend.

The other man arrived shortly after us, breathing slightly heavily. My Master seemed to be laughing at the man as he swept into the dark house and shut the door behind us. We weren't in the house for longer than twenty seconds before a house-elf popped into the room.

"Master Sev'us is home! Whatz can Milky dos for youz?" the House-Elf said with a low bow.

"Yes I am home, I wish for you to take the boy that is in Lucius's hands and place him in my old room and let him sleep. I would also like you to get Shuffle and Toffey to get the parlor ready for me." My Master commanded.

The old house-elf bowed low and popped out, Blaze disappearing with it. My Master than turned and walked in the direction of where I assumed the parlor was. We entered the room, and I glanced around trying to get a good look. The walls were painted a dark purple, and the floors were a black marble. The seating was a light cream colour and the tables were maple. My Master walked toward the large couch and placed me upon it. I tried to scramble off; I wasn't supposed to be on the furniture except the bed or in my Master's lap.

My Master however seemed to think differently because he pushed me back on the couch and sat down besides me. I wanted desperately to either sit on the floor like was expected or crawl onto my Master's lap where I was also allowed. I scooted closer to him and closer to the edge of the seat; he sighed in exasperation, and pulled me onto his lap. I settled down instantaneously, I was where I was supposed to be. WAIT! Why couldn't I sit on the couch? My Mas- Severus had put me on it. I mentally fought with myself. I am not a slave; I refuse to act and think like one. '_But you are one, you __should__ be thinking like one. You know where your place is, even if you Master sometimes forgets. And you should never, ever, call your Master by his first name, at least call him sir, otherwise it's disrespectful and you are sure to get a beating, you deserve a beating.'_ Sarah's voice told me, she was one of my sponsors when I had first become a slave. She made sure I acted how I was trained to. Her voice cut into me and I slumped into Master, resigning myself to his power for now. I was confused, a part of me wanted to act like a slave is supposed to but another part of me wanted to be free. To act how I wanted.

"Okay, now you defiantly need to explain Severus," the other man said as he sat down across from us.

"Well, Dumbledork had said that the wards around the castle were saying that there was a threat in the forest, and then told him that there were two children. He decided that we needed to go in and save them. From certain peril indeed. I went reluctantly, but I did wish to see what the threat was. We spent hours looking, before Lupin said he had caught a scent on the wind. And we followed him, until he led us to a clearing. This boy was walking through it and so I decided to confront him. We talked some; well actually we insulted each other until he tried to run and realized that he was surrounded. He then turned back to me and Lupin came out of the trees pulling the other boy, Blaze I think he was call, behind him. In short the boys tried to escape and we realized that magic hand no effect on him or at least light magic has no effect on him. I figure out why, Dumbledork cast _'Imperio' _on me and forced me to stupidly cast _'Slavento'_causing him to become my slave and me his Master. Add that to the fact that I have to be his Master for the next two years unless I die. Not to mention he was given a Pleasure slave potion by a Vampyre. Anubis really does hate me doesn't he?" My Master said looking worn out. I cuddled him slightly, and he looked at me in surprise like he had forgotten that I was sitting on his lap.

"He's a Slave?" the other man said with a disgusted tight voice, which had a dangerous edge. I cringed slightly and scooted, as far back into my Master's arms that I could, "I'm not angry at you child," he said gently to me. "There was a reason that my father passed that law all those years ago. But you said Vampyre, if so then it is technically legal because they are not covered by the Ministry of Magic as you know." The man sighed and ran his hand through his long hair. "The boy is surprisingly compliant in your arms."

"Yes, I was wondering about that. I guess it could just be him resorting back to the way he was before he was free." My Master said looking down at me. I wanted to scowl but found myself giving a shy smile instead before looking down at my hands. He chuckled, his chest rumbled. "I don't think even He knows why he is. Anyhow, I have some questions that I need answering that I didn't want to ask in front of Dumbledork. I am giving you permission to speak and answer my questions now, understand?"

"Yes Master," I replied quickly, hoping to keep him in his good mood.

"Why did you refer to your old master's as trainers when you spoke about them? You started to say master but switched half way through."

"I'm sorry Master!" I said quickly, I saw him furrow his forehead in confusion, I rushed to continue, "I'm sorry Master. I don't know Master. I didn't realize I was even saying it until after I said it, Master."

"Could it have to do with the potion the Vampyre gave him?" The other man offered slowly, "it could have to do with him only being able to have one absolute master at a time. Thus he can't refer to someone else as master, because Your his Master."

My Master nodded in understanding, "I guess that makes sense. What is your name?" The question took me off guard; I looked at him in surprise, did he really know nothing about slaves? He must have understood my look, "Yes I am aware that I am to name you, that however is not what I meant. I want to know the names that you have had, and the ones that you have always liked the best."

I stared at him in shock until I realized what I was doing, and I quickly looked down, "Joshua, Gabriel, Rylin, Boy, Slave, Whore, Slut, Cunt, Fuck-toy were my names before Master." I tried to ignore the last part of the question, what if I answered with a name he hates.

Master had nodded at each of the names until I got to my sex-slave names, the names that were used within my old Master's rooms. He snarled slightly at them and I tensed waiting to be hit. "And the names you like to be called?" his voice was even and short.

I knew I had to answer or else be punished, "Whatever you wish to call me Master" and bent my head waiting to be hit.

He sighed, "I'm not going to punish you child, I am just curious to know what name you have called yourself if you were given the chance." His voice was softer.

"What I would call, myself Master?" I asked hesitantly.

"I call him Salazar, Sal for short," a small voice said, I whipped my head in the direction that the voice came from. Blaze stood in the doorway, hesitant.

I felt my Master stiffen under my body; I shuttered to think of what he would do. I could almost curse Blaze, I settled with glaring at him. "Why don't you come into the room Blaze?" He asked gently.

It was Blazes turn to stiffen and shudder, but he did as he was told. Like me he knew a disguised order when he heard one. "Yes sir."

The other man raised his eyebrow at my Master; I could tell they were communicating silently.

**Severus's POV**

I felt a chill enter my body when Blaze said that the boy in my arm's name was Salazar. Coincidently the name of my dead godson, I think not. Not many were brave enough to use the name. I watched as Lucius turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow telling me he wished to talk to me. I opened my telepathic link with him.

_'What are the chances that the boy's name just happens to be the name of our dead Godson?" _Lucius's voice rang in my head.

_"Very little, but Sal died with Vadko! Tom said he saw it and he wouldn't lie about that. He was torn that his husband and son died." _I whispered back.

_"Who is the other boy? He looks familiar." _Lucius asked._ "He is also acting little better than Sal. Is he also a slave?"_

_"Lupin had said that he thought it was Harry, he does look remarkably like James Bleeding-Potter but there is something else about him." _I said studied the boy, who shifted nervously under my glance. _"Sal mentioned that the boy's uncle would not know what to hit without him there."_

_"It's his eyes, they're the exact same colour as you mother's and yours, before you blasted father changed them to black." _Lucius said slowly,_ "I can't explain it, but my mind is telling me I'm forgetting something. The poor child, to be beaten by his own relative, much like you were."_

I nodded_ "I feel the same; there is something about the boy that I just can't place. I feel hatred towards my enemy's son, but yet I feel as though I should be loving him and sweeping him up into my arms."_

We sat in silence, studying the boy in front of us. His blue-black messy, rats nest hair, downcast emerald green eyes. He was small and skinny in statue, much as I had been; James had been tall and gangly. But statue could be determined not just due to genetics but also to environment. If the boy had been beaten, he therefore probably was deprived of necessary food, causing malnutrition. He stood just inside the door, his frame shook slightly in fear, and his hands were clasped in front of him as if to protect him from the world.

_"He's an exact replica of both you and James," _Lucius whispered with a gasp.

I looked at him startled, then back at the boy. He had James's facial features, but my eyes and build. His hair was also the colour of my own blue-black but was James's style. A perfect replica of the two of us. However, why would James's son look like me? I felt like I was forgetting something, something important. Then it hit me, _"God! __I didn't hate James I loved him. We had been secretly been dating in school, we had gotten married shortly after graduation. How could I forget something as important as that? How could I forget that I have a son and husband? How could you let me forget about it? Was I around for his birth? God! He's my son!"_

_--**Flashback --**_

**The room was dimly lit, the fireplace giving off the only light other than the small candle on the right side table. The walls were a soft yellow colour and on the floor was a dark tan rug. A red haired woman sat on one of the couches, next to the burning candle. She was reading a large book, and seemed to be completely engrossed in it. **

**"LILY!" a twenty-year-old Severus ran into the room.**

**The woman's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, her light green swept over him taking in his disheveled look. "What's wrong Sev? Is James okay?"**

**"I, I think he's going into labor! I, I don't know what to do. What should I do? Can you help? You know we can't go to the hospital, they'll ask too many questions. What do…?" Severus sobbed, not knowing what to do and panicking.**

**"Take a deep breath Sev, you have to calm down. Take me to James I am a med-witch you know. I can help him." She quickly stood, put her book down, and swept Severus into a hug.**

**"Yes, you can help him. You'll make sure he's alright." Severus said almost to reassure himself. He then suddenly pulled out of Lily's arms, grabbed her wrist and proceeded to pull her down the hallway. **

**"I'm coming Sev, I'm coming. How about you get in touch with Lucius and Sirius, they should come to see their god-child's birth. I'll go make sure the baby and James are okay." Lily said with a small laugh. Father's, they were always more trouble and more hysterical then the mother or person giving birth. It was best to give them something to do, then let them work themselves up.**

**"Right, LUCIUS!" without another word he took off down the hallway, back towards the parlor. **

**Lily shook her head and chuckled.**

_**--End of Flashback--**_

Lucius chuckled, going through the memory with me. "_Even_ _I __wasn't as bad as you were. But I now remember that floo call, I could barely understand what you were saying before you so rudely pulled me to you house and proceeded to call Siri."_

I glared at him "_I had a lot on my mind. Moreover, I couldn't just cart James off to the hospital like you did for Narcissa. I am wondering about something though, why in the world would we call him Harry of all Anubis-forsaken names?"_

_--**Flashback --**_

**The room was brightly lit; a young James lay in the bed. He was tired and pale; Lily stood a little ways away with her back to him. The door slowly opened a crack and Severus's head popped in, "Can I come in yet?"**

**Lily nodded silently and Severus quickly entered the room and stood beside his husband.**

**"How are you Jamie? Are you okay?" Severus crooned as he ran his hand through James's hair.**

**"James is fine, just a little tired," Lily said as she turned around, two small bundles in her arms. "I want to introduce you to two very special little people Sev,"**

**Severus's head snapped up to look at Lily, "Two?" he whispered confused.**

**Lily smiled at the look on his face, "yes ****two****, as in one, two. James had twins. I'm not that surprised, seeing as though he and I are twins and dad had a twin. It runs in the family. Now do you want to just stand there or do you want to meet your kids?"**

**Severus rush right over to her, causing James to laugh, "Sev I never thought I'd see you this frantic."**

**Severus glared at James and then turned back to Lily.**

**Lily smiled "This is your son," She gently laid the boy into Severus's large arms. She then walked over to James and put the other bundle into his awaiting arms, "and here is your daughter. Did you guys talk about names?"**

**Severus smiled down at his little bundle a little nervous that he was going to hurt him "Valken, Valken Jameson Xavier Potter-Snape." The little boy opened his eyes, upon hearing his father talking above him. "His, his eyes are green. Is that normal? I mean, aren't babies eyes supposed to be blue when they are born?"**

**Lily's forehead creased in thought; "Well you are the first couple that had a male pregnancy in a century where the male carrying the children wasn't a Synthican, Vampyre or Veela. Really, no one knows exactly what is normal or what isn't in a male pregnancy."**

**"Selena's eyes are hazel like mine," James's tired voice said. "Selena Lilium Potter-Snape."**

**"There both beautiful names for beautiful children. I will write up their birth certificates and send them to the ministry. We should also make fake ones to show Dumbledore. What should we call them, somehow Valken Potter and Selena Potter doesn't sound right."**

**"Your right, how about Harold and Hermione Potter?" James offered, "Our god-parent's names. Then Dumbledore won't be suspicious."**

**"Harry and Hermione Potter it is." Lily walked slowly to the door, "I'm going to go tell Sirius and Lucius."**

_**--End of Flashback--**_

_"I have not one child but two! How could Dumbledore do this, how did he find out?"_ I ran a hand absently through my hair, I felt movement in my lap and I jumped. I had forgotten about Salazar, he was barely awake.

"_We can finish this conversation once we put the boys to bed,"_Lucius said as he stood up and broke the connection. "Val-Blaze, come on lets get you to bed. We can have a nice long talk in the morning." He made his way to where Valken stood. A look of fear past through his eyes, but his face showed no emotion. He took a step back as Lucius approached. Lucius stopped his advance and crouched down to Valken's level. "I promise I won't hurt you child, I just want to pick you up so that I can carry to your bed."

"I get a bed?" Valken said with a tilt of his head, "with covers and everything? Like Dudley gets?"

Lucius shot me a shocked look, which mirrored my own. He shook his head at me slightly in disbelief and then turned back to Valken. "Yes child you get a bed, with covers and pillows, and even a teddy." He proceeded to summon a teddy bear from his own son's room. He then held it out to Valken who looked at the teddy in shock.

"But, but I might get it dirty." Valken said slowly.

"Why do you think you'll get it dirty?" Lucius asked gently, I held my breath so that I could hear his response.

"Cause I'm a dirty little brat, that's what 'ncle says when I asked for un. I'm not a good unough boy for un, only good boy's get'un." Valken said as he looked down at the floor.

"Well I'll give you this one, and if you get it dirty then I'll wash it. And if you're bad then I'll take it away until you're good, does that sound aright to you?" Lucius said as he tried to keep his voice level.

Valken's eyes got really big and hopeful, "Really?"

"Really," Lucius held the bear out to my son, my son! "Now let's get you upstairs, to bed." Valken nodded absent-mindedly as he stared down at the bear that sat in his hands. He didn't even flinch as Lucius picked him up.

"Luke, how about we head over to Yah-colia, Je Rennesc Saldor? Then someone could sleep in their own bedroom." I said nodding gently at both Valken and Salazar.

Lucius nodded and swept towards the fireplace, as he approached fire sprang up in the cold grate. Both Lucius and I jumped in shock.

"SORRY MASTER," Salazar cried in my arms. He shuttered, probably expecting to get hit.

Why was he apologizing? What does he think he did? "And why are you sorry?" I asked in the most even voice I could, giving the air that I knew exactly why.

"I thought you wanted the fire place lit, and so I did it for you without asking for permission, Master. I did something without you wanting, and I'm sorry Master. I am ready for my proper punishment Master" he rushed, hanging his head.

I shook my head lightly, the poor child. "Very well I'll punish you later."

He nodded in relief, if it was because I was waiting to punish him or if it was because I was punishing him I couldn't tell. I sighed, walked to the fire, and threw the floo powder in before stepping in myself and yelling out my destination. "Yah-colia, Je Rennesc Saldor!"

* * *

**By: Draghen **and edited by Dragen

I am going to call Harry – Blaze or Valken from now on.

Reviews are welcome, and if I make any mistakes or if you don't understand anything just review or message me. Thanks

(Pronunciation) and meaning:

Yah-colia, Je Rennesc Saldor: (yah cool-E-Ah, Jay Renn-esk Sal-E-door) The King's Blood Manor


	4. Chapter 3: Abused, my son was abused

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. They are completely the property of J.K. Rowling. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**:** this means that there is a break of time or there is a change in location.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Abused, my son was abused

* * *

Lucius and I sat in silence in the family room on the living floor. I rubbed my eyes tiredly; we had worked hard to clean the bedrooms for the boys. I also had to change Valken's crib to a bed, and enlarge Salazar's. I was at a loss of what to do. Valken had fallen asleep in Luke's arms as he carried him up the stairs. He hadn't even turned over when we undressed him and redressed him for bed.

I ran my hand through my hair; his little body was covered with scars of past injuries. I had rubbed in a scar-healing cream but I wasn't sure how much it would take away. They were all old wounds. And Salazar, I didn't know what to make of him. He had actually asked me, ASKED ME where his cage was, as if it was the normalist question in the world. When I informed him I didn't havetime to get one he nodded his head in understanding and went to sleep at the foot of the bed on the floor, again supposing it was normal. When I told him he was to sleep in the bed tonight, he looked at me in horror before realizing what he was doing and scrambled up. Lying his small body, clothes and all, above the covers, looking at me expectantly, his small frame shaking in fear. When I turned to leave, he voiced his confusion in a small voice. Asking me why I wasn't joining him, if he was to sleep on the bed.

"Luke, I don't know what to do? Both boy's are in my custody as of right now, but I could see it on Dumbledork's face that he was going to try to take Valken from me. I can't give him up again Luke. I don't think I'd survive the separation, he's my son and Dumbledork took him from me." I sighed and downed my glass of whiskey. My house-elf rushed to refill my glass.

"Sev, I don't know. For once I can't give you an answer. Although I think we should take Valken to St. Mungo's Hospital and get a blood test done and then take him to the ministry and register him as Valken Jameson Xavier Potter-Snape. And look at all the records of people who adopted a magical child, even if they are born in the muggleworld their names are automatically updated. Then we can find Selena, get her back and then work at a way to free Sal." Luke said as he worked out the plan of action. "I also hate to say it, but you should either buy Sal a cage or let him sleep with you."

"What! Are you crazy? Why would I allow my godson to sleep in a cage like an animal in his own house?" I started to rant.

"Calm down Sev, it just. He asked for his cage and I set up a monitoring spell just in case either wakes up. He hasn't fallen sleep yet, and it's been three hours since we put him to bed." Luke took a sip from his glass. "I don't like the idea either, but I'd rather have him sleep then not sleep. He is probably sitting up there wondering when your going to come back to sleep. And if your going to havesex with him. He probably slept in his cage every night; except for the nights his Master wanted sex. I'd be a nervous wreck too, if I was waiting for an older man to come and take me."

It made sense in a weird, twisted way. In a way a slave would have grown up. How could we get around him being a slave? Get him back to the way he was, when I first saw him tonight. "How can we break his enslavement? " I asked quietly.

"I don't know I'd haveto look into it. Ask a few questions at the ministry, maybe I could get in touch with a few Vampyresand try to pay them to free him. I don't know." Luke said with a shake of his head, "I should probably go home. Cissa is waiting for me." He stood up and downed the rest of his whiskey. "I'll go to the Ministry tomorrow morning and ask around. You get the boys ready for the day, and we'll take Valken to get registered as your son. We have to do it early, before Dumblefuck gets his hands on a court order. See you at 8:30 am." He said as he swept out of the room.

I sat in the room alone for a little longer, wondering about what to do. I figured it would be easier for me to place another monitoring spell on Valkenbefore lying down with Salazar. At least then we'd all get some rest. I downed the rest of my whiskey, dismissed Toffey witha wave and stalked down the hallway, and up the set of stairs.

I entered Valken's room quietly, and walked slowly to his bed trying not to make a sound. I looked for him, and couldn't see him upon the bed. I cast a dim _Lumos _spell and looked around. He was curled up in the corner of his bed, between the pillows and the wall, half hanging off the bed in the crack. I gently pulled him back into the middle of the bed and rapped the covers around him. I then cast _Repleo_ to fill in the hole between the bed and the wall in case he moved back and then cast the monitoring spell, _Moniterento,_ which would inform me when he woke up.

I exited his room, and gently closed the door, and walked to Salazar's room. I opened the door, and noticed right away that two pain filled icy eyes were watching me. I cast another _Lumos_ and noticed that he was trashing across the bed; his eyes had adjusted to the dark, but his body in pain. I stood a moment before I remembered that he couldn't be away from me for more than ten minutes. How could I be so stupid? I walked slow to the bed and sat on the edge making sure that the light wasn't shining right in his eyes. I conjured a small bedside table and then took off my shoes and shirt. Leaving my pants on, I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and placed it on the table followed by my wand after I extinguish it. I laid back and pulled the covers over me. I could feel Sal, trying to get comfortable on top of them as he shifted in pain and so I gently, but firmly pulled him under. I then proceeded to pull off his shirt and then I gently slid my hands under my pillow, behind my head and settled in to sleep. As I dozed off, I could feel him nuzzle his head into my chest before sighing in relief.

Stretching out slightly, I found myself hindered by a weight on my chest and warmth against my side. I snapped my eyes opened and looked down into a tuffof black hair. I stared at it in confusion, why was there a head on my chest? The head turned slightly in sleep and legs got tangled with mine.

Slowly yesterday's events came back to me, Salazar, Valken, abused. I sighed; I had a long day ahead of me. I reached for my wand and cast _Tempusto_ to see the time, and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. Why was I awake? Normally I didn't get up until 7:00 at the earliest during summer holidays.

Then I hear a small ringing coming from my wand, I looked at it in confusion. And then I remembered casting _Moniterento_to tell me when Valken was awake. I gently pushed Salazar off me and slipped my legs from his entanglement, pulled on my shirt followed by my shoes and then walked quietly from the room. I felt the hairs of my neck stand up as I reached for the door, alerting me to the fact that despite my quietness Salazar had woken up.

I turned to look at him. His hair was a messy disarray, and his eyes were clouded with sleep. He could be barely seen under all of the covers that were pilledon top of him. He looked at me in confusion, not remembering who I was or where he was. The confusion was replaced almost instantaneously with shame as he looked down upon the bed. I didn't have time to contemplate his shame or confusion; I had to go see what Valken was up to alone. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

I swept from the room, wondering how my day was going to be. I paused in front of Valken's room to neaten up myself before opening the door and entering. The boy was sitting on the bed looking at everything in wonder. The bear that Luke gave to him yesterday was clasped to his chest for dear life. When I opened the door, his eyes snapped to me after a few seconds delay. When he saw me, he scrambled off the bed and stood by it. The bed was already made and the pillows were placed neatly against the headboard.

"I'm sorry sir that I was on the bed." He hung his head in shame, waiting to be reprimanded.

"It's okay; this is your bed now. I expect to see you sleeping on it. Lucius and I meant what we said yesterday, when we said that you get a bed, with covers, pillows, and even a teddy, and that we aren't going to hurt you." I said gently, trying to re-enforce what Luke said yesterday. "This is your room."

He looked at me in disbelieving shock, "but, I'm not to have a room like Duds gets. They're too good fer me."

I tried to smile, but my hate towards the ones that did this to my son was hard to push away. "Blaze, I have something to tell you." I walked towards him, and he clutched the teddy bear closer. I picked him up, ignoring his flinch, and gently deposited him onto the bed. He curled into himself, making himself as small as possible, drawing his knees up under his chin. Less surface area to hit and a smaller target, it was a lesson I myself had learnt when I was younger. I gently sat down a little ways away to make him more comfortable. I made sure I was out of reaching distance. Valken noticed this, and looked at me in thought. "I used to have a little boy about your age, his name was Valken" I started, "he had a sister named Selena that was the exact same age as him. They both had black hair, but Valkenhad green eyes and Selena had Hazel. One day, fiveyears ago they're other dad died because of a bad man. I fought really hard to keep them but the bad man decided that they shouldn't live with me and took them away. I've been looking for a long time, and I think that you are my son."

Valken blinked, confusion crossed his face "But how come you don't know if I am... Falcon? Don't you know what he looks like?"

I sighed, and held in a chuckle at the way he pronounced his name "Well, you see. The bad man took away my son and daughter when they were just a year old. He also could have changed the way they looked. But you look just like my son did only older."

Valkennodded his understanding and tilted his head, "why did I go to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon then? If I had you? And why'd they tell me my name was Harry?"

I made a mental note that he was left withLily's adoptive sister and tried to address his questions "well like I said, the bad man took you and I didn't know where you were. Petunia and Vernon are your aunty Lillium's adopted sister and sadly brother-in-law. I didn't know where they lived or I would have come to get you sooner. As for why they told you your name was Harry was because that's the name we told the bad man to try and confuse him."

"So my name isn't Harry Potter?" he asked with a cocked head.

I shook my head, "your full name is Valken Jameson Xavier Potter-Snape. But your other dad and I always just called you V or Cub."

He nodded, "so my mom and dad aren't James and Lily Potter?"

I smile, that he understood "no, your parents are Jameson Alastor Harold Potter-Snape and me, Severus Xavier Potter-Snape. Lilium Hermes Enova Lupin nee Potter was your aunt."

"So my dad and mo-aunt died in a car accident?" He asked me, trying to make sense of his past.

Car crash? Car crash? That's what they had told him? That his parents, well who he thought was his parents all these years, died in a car crash? "No Valken, they didn't die in a car crash. The bad man, who took you away from me, killed them."

"Oh," was all he said as he rested his chin on his knees. "What about my sister, Selena?"

I sighed I had hoped that they were placed together; maybe that she had been still waiting for them in the forest or even at the Dursley's. "I don't know Valken, me and Luke are going to take you to the ministry so that I can get custody of you again and we're hoping we can find some clues about where she is."

"Oh, Okay, um, what does custard-eve mean?" he asked in a cute little voice.

I couldn't help it but laugh out loud, Custard-eve indeed. "Cus-toe-dee, custody means that you get to live with me again and be my son."

"Oh…OH!" He looked up at me shyly, "do you want me to be your son? Aren't I bad?"

I smiled sadly, "Even if you were the badest person on the earth I'd want you, and loveyou. And yes I want you to be my son, no I don't think you're that bad, and yes I want you to live with me."

"You do?"

"I do, do you want to be my son?" I asked slowly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Oh yes sir I'd like that." His face split into a giant smile.

"Okay then, but first rule is you can't call me sir." He nodded his head in eagerness "you can call me dad, daddy, father, papa, Da-ta. Whichever you like better."

"Okay si-Tatko," he then froze, "Can I call you Tatko?" I had to smile as I nodded and he returned it causing my heart to start singing. He was calling me the very thing he had called me when he was a small child. "Um, is it just the three of us in the family?"

"No son, you have an aunt Cissa, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Uncle Tom and you already met your uncle Luke or Lucius. Your also have cousins; Salazar, Guinevere, and Draconian."

"Oh, I have a big family?" Valken said as he blinked.

"Yes, now let's get you washed up and ready so that we can go and get Salazar ready before Uncle Luke gets here." I smiled back at him and offered my hand, palm up, to him.

He shyly took it and we made our way to the small bathroom that was connected to his room. I ran a quick bath for him and allowed him to do everything himself. I was happy to note that most of the scars had already faded and that they all would once I reapplied the cream. I helped him from the tub and gently dried him, and rubbed some more of the cream into the still visible scars. He filched a little during my ministrations but calmed under my soothing words. I then lead him back into his room and summoned a pair of Draco's pants and shirt. I put them on him hoping that they would fit my son as well as they did Luke's. The clothes were slightly large on his wiry frame but that was to be expected. I then combed his hair gently, remembering the trouble I always had with Jamie's. Finally we were finished and I guided him out of the room and towards Sal's. The teddy bear was reclaimed in his left hand.

I opened the door and steered Valken through. I looked around and noticed that Salazar had not moved from where I had left him, some time ago. He looked up carefully at us. He seemed surprised that I had brought Valken, back with me.

"Luke will be coming soon, and I'd like you to be dressed and ready to go." I said looking at him. No soon than I said it, he was out of bed and standing before me still in all his clothes from the night before, with a look on his face that told me he was waiting for permission. "You can go and get ready. If you need help just ask." I summoned another set of Draco's clothes, I knew would be a little tight on him and so I had to enlarge them slightly. He nodded his understanding, took the clothes that I offered him and then went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. When I looked back I found Valkensitting quietly on the floor, knee's drawn up, teddy hugged close, and thumb in his mouth waiting.

"Stay here for a little while. I'm going to get ready and then we will go downstairs for breakfast." he nodded eager to please, his eyes sparkled at the mention of breakfast. I quickly made my way to my old room, and washed up before going to get dressed.

I looked over my wardrobe, and smiled. This one and the one I have been using for five years were very different. For five years, you wouldn't have caught me dead in anything but black. Now thought my closet consisted of many colours not just black, it was like before when I had been married to James. I pulled out a pair of tan slacks and a navy blue shirt. Might as well shock Luke when he showed up. I slipped my feet into my favorite pair of black boots, put my wallet in my back pocket and loosely tied my hair back into a ponytail. I stalked over to my mirror and was shocked to see a younger version of myself looking back at me. I smiled; I looked my age for once in a long time, and made my way back to where my charges were waiting.

Upon entering Salazar's bedroom, I was happy to note that both of the boys looked quite dashing in their smart new outfits, even if they were hand-me-downs.

**Salazar's POV **

I went into the bathroom like I was told. I looked at the clothes in my arms and was shocked by the quality. I had NEVER had such nice clothes; I shook my head and started getting ready. My muscles were aching from all the heavy work from the night before. I was used to lots of chores, but living on your own and taking care of another person while still having to have a boss was hard work. I had been coming back from my old bosses when Master had found me. I had left Blaze in the forest like I always did and went to work. My work provided food, clothing and some toys for Blaze. But it was hard menial work. My muscles had been sore when I had laid down for bed but now they were stiff and the welts that covered me had been aggravated by sweat the day before and the pain of separation for so long from my Master. I hoped my new master wasn't going to punish me today.

I drew some cold water in the bath. While it was filling I tried to wake up my legs; they buzzed with that unsettling feeling. The old scars on the back of my legs still bothered me. I shuttered remembering how I had to force myself to bend and stretch my legs constantly while they were healing, however painful it was as I constantly was re-cracking the scabs. I had wanted them to heal without the scars being tight and preventing me from walking properly. It was a trick getting into the bathtub; I ended up slipping and made a loud noise as my head hit the tile. I held my breath waiting for my Master to start yelling at me to be quiet but my ears met silence. I stayed in the water a bit too long, and my teeth were chattering as I dried off with my old shirt. I quickly got dressed in the clothes that my master had handed to me and drained the water and cleaned up the mess I made. I rinsed the tub once more, just to make sure I got all the blood off the tub before heading back into the bedroom.

I looked around; my Master was nowhere to be seen. I looked over at Blaze who was sitting upon the floor, clutching a teddy bear and sucking his thumb. I wondered where he got the bear, I knew he would never take anything without asking, and he wasn't the type to go and ask. So my master or his friend last night must have given it to him. I settled in on the floor facing to door to wait. I didn't have to wait long before my Master came back. He looked very different from the way he looked yesterday. He now looked younger and his appearance tugged at my memory as if I should be recognizing him from some time in my past.

He smiled at us and his eyes swept over our clothing almost as if he was weighing us. He then nodded and gestured us to get up. Both Blaze and I scrambled to our feet. "Come boys, let's go downstairs and eat before Luke comes."

**Severus's POV **

Both of the boys hurried to follow me. We walked down the hallway silently, and then started down the three flights of stairs. Once we started the second one however I could tell that Valken was getting tired, without warning I swept him up in my arms and continued down. I could also see that Salazar was struggling but he was trying adamantly to hide it. I watched in the corner of my eye as he followed me stiffly. Was it possible that he was injured? He was also shivering slightly; "Why are you shivering Salazar?"

He stopped suddenly upon the steps and clasped his hands to his sides and clenched his teeth to stop the chattering. I made a mental note to watch his actions for suppressed emotions or unease. "It's from the bath, Master. I'll try to stop straightaway."

"From the bath? You were not in there long enough for the water to go cold. Are you sure you're not sick?" I watched as he shook his head. I couldn't figure it out, if he wasn't sick why was he shivering? "Well?" I waited; he stared at the floor, "Why are you shivering!"

He gave a start, "I didn't, I mean, I know I'm not to use the hot water sir. I'm sorry I'm shivering, I know I should be happy I got water to use."

Ah, this was starting to make sense. I forgot that he was a slave and as such would have been taught that he can't use certain things. I turned on the stairs and made my way back up and into his bedroom. I put Valken down and then made my way to the tub, the porcelain was frigid and I was surprised it didn't haveicicles hanging from it. I bent down, stoppered the tub and ran warm water making sure to remember to draw his water always. I tested the water out and then turned off the taps. "Salazar, come here," he came promptly head down cast. "I never want to hear that you took a cold bath without asking. I will be drawing your water until you get used to it, understand?"

"Yes Master!" he said, as he stood not lifting up his head.

"Now I want you to get into the water and warm up." He quickly shed his clothes and I had to mask my face from showing the repulsion of the condition his body was in, as he got into the tub. His back was severely mutilated covered with welts and scars. His legs had each a long, deep scars running down the lengthwise. As if someone had cut them long ago to keep him from running. His groin had scars from teeth, nails and lashings. What surprised me was the number of fresh wounds on his body. Maybe he hadn't been on his own for as long as I though.

"Where did you get the new injuries?" I asked gently, hoping he wouldn't shy away from the answer.

He stiffened in the tub but answered me nonetheless, "from my boss at work, Master."

I knew that I'd have to wash him this time, and so I summoned an antibacterial potion/soap from my lab that I had created. It had a mild healing potion in it and it didn't aggravate open wounds like normal soap did. I rolled up my sleeves, put my wand on the floor and proceeded to wash him. His body was stiff under my ministrations and no matter how many kind or gentle words I whispered to him he stayed that way. I watched as the water turned a murky brown-red colour. I rinsed him and then pulled the plug of the tub and drew a third bath that day for him. The potion had already begun to work by closing the opened wounds. Once the tub was again filled I re-washed him, the water coming away clean. I then moved on to his hair, there again I found an opened wound, but I could tell that this one was recent. Had he maybe hit his head getting in or out of the tub earlier and I hadn't noticed? I gently washed his hair and wound, turning the water again to a dirty red-brown colour. I then dried my hands and arms before standing up and holding out a towel spread out. He stood, stepped carefully out of the tub and stepped into the towel I held out. I gently wrapped it around his small frame before draining the water. I then handed his the clothes that lay forgotten on the floor. He quickly got redressed and waited for further instruction. "Come on let's go down and eat now."

**

* * *

**

By: Draghen

and edited by Dragen

Harry and Blaze no longer exist I will be calling him Valken from now on but Salazar only knows him as Blaze. Lucius will also be known as Luke.

PS: **and no I didn't make a mistake when I said that Salazar emerged from the bed fully clothed, even though Severus had removed his shirt before he fell asleep. He either magickedit back on to hid his wounds or he put it back on himself before returning to the exact position he had been in when Severus had left. As a slave he would havelearned to memorize his positions so that when his master left he could move around but then get back into the position that his master left him in.** yeah don't cha know? **don't be so obnoxious Dragen.** I'm not, I'm just being healthily kind and sincere. **ha! if that were only possible.**

* * *

Spells:

_Tempusto_ – Tells the time

_Lumos_ – gives light, like a flashlight

_Moniterento_ –tells when the child is wake, sleeping and where they are.

_Repleo _– to replenish, fill up

(Pronunciation) and meaning:

Da-ta (Da –_brief pause-_Ta)Dad

Tatko (Tut -Co) Dad

Names and relations:

Vadko Sanglant married Thomas Riddle and had Salazar Riddle-Sanglant

Severus Snape married Jameson Potter and had Valken Potter-Snape and Selena Potter-Snape

Lilium Potter married Remus Lupin and had Guinevere Lupin

Sirius Black never married

Lucius Malfoy married Narcissa Black and had Draconian Malfoy

Frank Longbottom married Alice Cameron and had Neville Longbottom

Birthdates: 

Vadko Daedalus Sanglant (Age 573 – Birthday May 24' 1411 at 12:47am died July 29' 1981)

Thomas Marvolo Riddle (Age 60 – Birthday December 31' 1927 at 10:57am supposed death October 31' 1981) Aka: Voldemort

Narcissa Adhara Black (Age 31 – Birthday August 1' 1954 at 7:07pm) Aka: Cissa

Alice Sarah Cameron (Age 30 – Birthday July 12' 1955 at 5:06pm)

Frank Carter Longbottom (Age 30 – Birthday November 26' 1955 at 9:23am)

Lucius Eltanin Malfoy (Age 25 – Birthday June 29' 1960 at 10:32pm) Aka: Luke

Severus Xavier Snape (Age 26 – Birthday January 23th, 1960 at 4:00pm) Aka: Sev

Remus Jonathan Lupin (Age 25 – Birthday March 17' 1960 at 12:39am) Aka: Remmy, Mooney

_Later will become..._

_ Faolan__ Jonathan Lupin (Age 5 - Birthday March 17' 1980 at 12:39am) Changed viva a Synthican ritual that deaged him and changed his appearance... poses as his own son and older brother of his daughter_

Sirius Orion Black (Age 25 – Birthday April 8' 1966 at 9:12pm) Aka: Siri, Padfoot

_Later will become..._

_ Perses Serious Black (Age 5 - Birthday April 8' 1980 at 9:12pm) Changed viva a Synthican ritual that deaged him and changed his appearance... poses as his own son_

_Lilium Hermes Enova Potter (Age 26 – Birthday January 30' 1960 at 3:56pm died October 31' 1981) Aka: Lily Evens,_

- - _she was seperated at birth from her birth-parents and twin brother. Her parents thought she died, shortly after being named. Her and James figured it out about two months into First year. They roped Severus into brewing a family potion and the rest they say is history. The only people who ever knew that Lily was actually James's sister was Severus, Sirius, Remus, Vadko, Lucius, and of course the twins themselves. They didn't know that Dumbledore also knew, and he was the one to seperate them at birth fearing what the two powerful children could do together._

Jameson Alastor Harold Potter (Age 26 – Birthday January 30' 1960 at 4:00pm died October 31' 1981 ) Aka: James or Jamie

Salazar Durante Draghen Riddle-Sanglant (Age 7 – Birthday February 2' 1979 at 2:00am)

Draconian Arcturus Malfoy (Age 5 – Birthday June 5' 1980 at 5:12am) Aka: Draco

Valken Jameson Xavier Potter-Snape (Age 5 – Birthday July 31st, 1980 at 11:58pm ) Aka: Harry Potter

Selena Lilium Potter-Snape (Age 5 – Birthday August 1st, 1980 at 12:13 am) Aka: Hermione Granger

Neville Godric Longbottom (Age 5 – Birthday July 31' 1980 at 10:30pm)

Guinevere Cecilia Lupin (Age 5 – Birthday August 11' 1981 at 5:34am) Aka: Ginny Weasley


	5. Chapter 4: Finding Selena and getting an

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. They are completely the property of J.K. Rowling. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Finding Selena and getting answers

* * *

We sat in silence as we ate; Valken was busy eating quickly but with manners. Salazar was hardly eating; he kept on glancing up to see what I was doing. When I put down my fork he quickly copied, and so I continued (even thought I wasn't hungry) to finish my plate. Luke swept into the room just as we were finishing up.

"Good news Sev!" He said as he took his seat at the table, "I think I may have found a loop hole, which we can free him through." I pushed away my empty plate and looked up at him imploringly; he chuckled and shook his head at the house-elf that was asking what he wanted to eat. "He can be freed from service if at least one of his parents, who must be free and never a slave, testify that they never gave permission for him to be inducted or sold him."

"Oh yah, this will be easy. We just have to raise one of his parents from the dead. Just wait here while I get right on it." I drawled, how could he be so dense?

"Oh, right" for the first time in a long time Luke looked lost and sheepish. "I forgot that Tom is dead, or at least bodiless."

"Indeed," I said as I pushed back my chair, Salazar rushed to his feet and was by my side. I glanced sorrowfully at him; he looked back with slightly concealed confusion. He didn't even know that we were talking about him. I sighed.

"Well, we might as well head over to the Ministry I spoke to some of my friends in the custody/adoption department and they are expecting us to come along shortly. Mark even said he'd have a healer come in to do the blood test for us." Luke said as he too stood up.

"I talked to Valken already this morning and explained everything, well most of it. After I get custody I would like to see if I can get the files or at least see the files of Hermione Potter or Selena Potter-Snape. Hopefully we can find her and bring her home tonight. Luke you carry Valken and I'll carry Salazar, we can transport quicker that way."

"Master that is not necessary, I can transport myself to where ever you go. No matter the type of transportation you use, how far or if there are wards in place, Master." Salazar said with his head bowed to the floor and shaking, probably waiting to be hit for speaking out of turn.

"How is it possible to get around wards?" I asked in shock.

"I am a slave, and as such I MUST be able to get to my Master. I was taught from a young age by a house-elf and because their transportation is different that a wizard's they are not affected by wizarding wards, Master." He replied, bowing his head even lower.

"This is interesting, I however would rather you come with me. Last time you almost fainted from fatigue, but I have no idea why." I said as I tilting his face up so that it wasn't parallel to the floor. That question had been running through my mind all morning, why was the boy tired from when I apparated us yesterday?

"I am sorry Master; I am just not used to my power being used in large quantities is all Master. I will soon get re-use to it, Master." He said bowing his head again, waiting to be punished.

What did he mean by using his powers? I had… wait I hadn't felt even a little tired from apparating yesterday like I should have. He must have used his powers, but he couldn't have, I had apparated not him. Then it hit me, I was leaching his power from him without meaning to, in fact without knowledge and he knew. I sighed, maybe it would be better for him to transport himself that way he didn't have the strain of transporting the two of us. But what if I still leached his power when I tried to apparate by myself? Maybe I didn't have to have physical contact with him. I'll just have to use the floo-network. "Very well, you will follow me?"

He nodded vigorously, "Yes Master!"

I couldn't have him calling me Master at the ministry or in Diagon Alley; in fact him calling me Master at the end of every sentence was starting to annoy me. "I want you to call me sir, uncle Sev, or Uncle Severus not master. And you do not have to say it at the end of every sentence, in fact please don't it's starting to get on my nerves. Say it only when you need to get my attention or when it is proper to do so. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" he said with a relieved look in his eye.

"Are we all ready to go?" Luke asked as he glanced around to both Valken and Salazar. They nodded.

"Just a moment, Salazar you have permission to talk, as questions, say what you want and talk to anyone unless I tell you specifically that you are not to talk to them. You also do not have to travel in the shadows; you are allowed to be seen and heard. You are not to tell anyone you are a slave or that I am your master. If you are hungry, thirsty or have to go to the bathroom you are to tell Uncle Luke or me. The same goes for you Valken" I said as I tried to think of any problems that may arise while we were out. Both boys nodded happily, "V, you can still call me Tatko in public or you can call me sir. Whichever you want okay?"

"Okay Tatko" Valken said with a small smile as he walked over to Luke, who swung him up into his arms.

"Sir?" Salazar said with a bowed head.

"Sal you don't have to bow to me either. Just answering me is fine or calling. You also do not have to rush to do what I tell you to do, just do it in your own time. I want you to act like any other kid would, not the way a slave should." he looked at me in shock and opened his mouth to say something, I quickly interrupted him "yes I am aware that you are a slave and should be acting like one. I however HATE the way you are acting and wish you to stop. I enjoyed the way you were acting before I became your master. However I don't take lightly to you trying to run away or blatant disrespect. Other than that you can act as you wish or want to, if I don't like it I will inform you immediately." I knew that he'd be forced to act differently now because of the magic that binds him to me, and the fact that I told him that I hated the way that he was acting. I sighed, hopefully no one would be the wiser to his situation and Dumblefuck better not have informed the public, "I will also never publicly punish you, if you require a punishment for something you did, you will be punished at home."

I stepped up to the fireplace and was surprised that it didn't spring to life like it did yesterday, and then remembered Sal's near panic attack when he realized that I wasn't expecting him to use his power. I looked at him questioningly and raise an eyebrow, he raised his own and the fireplace sprang to life. I chuckled, grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fireplace, stepped in and said my destination.

I stumbled out a short time later at the ministry of magic and briskly got out of the way as Luke came through. He stepped out gracefully with Valken clinging to him for all he was worth (which coincidently is a lot!). Salazar materialized silently beside me and I noticed that he didn't look even a little tired. I relieved Luke of my son, who instantly buried himself into my chest, and then started to walk towards the check in desk.

**SDDR - SDDR - SDDR - SDDR – SDDR - SDDR - SDDR - SDDR - SDDR**

Once we were finished at the ministry we left at a vigorous pace. My daughter, Selena, was placed in the care of muggle's! I had to get her back, hoping to all the Gods out there that she was fine and that they treated her nice. I made a mental note that she was called Hermione Granger and that the names of her adoptive parents are Jean and Samuel Granger. I held on tightly to my newly re-announced son Valken as I made my way out of the building, Salazar was scrambling behind me to keep up.

"Sev! I know that you are in a hurry but Sal is having a hard time keeping up with you. You forget that he has much shorter legs than your own, he's practically running" Luke said as he sped up and swung Sal up into his arms.

I heard a small sigh behind me and glanced, seeing sweat on Salazar's forehead made me feel bad and I slowed my pace. I had forgotten about the wounds on the back of his legs that were probably bothering him. We walked at a more reasonable pace, Salazar in Luke's arms and Valken in mine. We walked out of the muggle-born entrance and down the street until we came to a sign that told us where we were. Luke looked at me, knowing that I knew the muggle world better. I flagged down a cab; we still had a long ways to go. "Luke you sit in the back with Sal and V, I'll sit up front with the driver." We got into the car and I gave the cabbie the address. We drove in silence mostly, not wanting to reveal that we were wizards and the boys dozed off leaning against Luke.

"You're here. That will be 30 pounds please," the cabbie said as he pulled off to the side of the road in front of a small house. I paid the driver, got out, picked up a still sleeping Valken so that Luke could get out and a newly awake Salazar scrambled out after Luke. The driver drove off after he was sure that we were all safely out of the car and that Sal was away from the side.

We walked slowly up the walkway and I rang the doorbell. A short time later a brown, bushy haired lady came to the door, "Yes? May I help you?

"Is this the Granger residence, home of Jean and Samuel Granger?" Luke said calmly as he grabbed a hold of Salazar's hand.

"Yes I am Jean Granger. What might I do for you?" She looked at us suspiciously and then at the children.

"May we come in? We need to speak to both you and your husband, is he home?" I asked as I shifted Valken's weight.

"Of course, how rude of me to make you stand out on the porch. Look at the boys, they are dead on their feet." she opened the door wide allowing us to step through. When we did she shut the door and led us into the sitting room. "Just one second, I will go get my husband. My daughter however is asleep and I would like it if you were able to keep quiet, it would be very much appreciated.

"Of course Madam, your daughter is in fact the reason we are here." I said as I took a seat on the large couch after putting Valken down beside me. Luke picked up Sal and placed him in my lap before seating himself on the couch beside me.

A while later Ms. Granger came back with a dark haired man right behind her. "You said you were here to talk about my daughter, correct?" she said as her husband settled in to a chair across from us.

"Yes, I was wondering. How it was that little Hermione came into your custody?" I asked gently pulling Sal back so that he was resting against my chest.

"I saw a tall man dropping off another child on the door step of our old neighbor; I was worried about the child's safety and went out to talk to him. He mentioned something about how it was the best thing for the boy and that he had to be kept safe and away from detrimental influence. I asked him why he was dropping the boy off in the middle of the night without even checking if the family would be willing to take him in. The man waved the question off and I found a little girl placed in my arms. He said if I would keep quiet about the boy that I could have the girl. My husband and I had been trying very hard for the last few years to have a child that I jumped at the chance. Looking back I know I did the wrong thing by leaving the little boy in those monster's hands but I wanted to keep the little girl." Mr. Granger stood and swept his wife up into a large hug trying to calm her tears.

"Why? Who are you?" He asked harshly mad that we had upset his wife.

"Ms. Granger I did not mean to upset you. If it would make you happy the little boy is no longer with those monsters." I said softly pulling Valken closer.

"He-He's not?" She hiccupped looking at me trying to see if I told the truth.

"No, he's not. He is actually right here." I gestured to Valken's sleeping form as he turned slightly and clasped a corner of my coat tightly in his bear less hand. "The thing is he and Selena, who you know as Hermione, are my son and daughter."

"Your the Bastard that abandoned them in an alley way! Sam, watch them while I call the cops. The poor boy, to be reclaimed by you after all these years. I will not allow you near my daughter; you gave up the rights to her when you abandoned them." She said as she pulled from her husband's embrace and started across the room to where I could see a phone.

"Please Madam, allow for Mas-uncle Severus to explain. He never would have abandoned my cousins; they were taken from him the night his hus-wife died. He's been looking for them for a long time." I was shocked when Salazar stood up and walked over to her tugging gently at the side of her shirt. She looked down at the boy trying to gauge if he was telling the truth.

She nodded to him but stayed close to the phone, "You have half an hour to tell me, your side of the story."

I nodded and looked at Luke that told him I was going to reveal everything; he nodded back and carefully cast charms that would hide what we were talking about. "First of all, how much do you know about the world around us?" I asked as I pulled out my wand.

"We know about witches and wizards if that is what you are asking about. The man who gave me Herm- what did you call her?" Ms. Granger asked.

"Selena," I prompted.

"When he gave us Selena, he explained that she was magical and as such, odd things would happen around her." Mr. Granger said as he crossed his arms and glared at us.

"Good, you know about witches and wizards, it makes explanations easier. Well I'd better start at the beginning." I sighed and steeled myself to tell the story. "All throughout school I was madly in love with a boy that was in the same grade as me. Our school was a boarding school and as such was split into four houses that were home for all the grades. The boy that I was in love with, Jameson, was coincidently in the rival house of my own. Despite that we became best friends and then later married with the blessing of our few friends and his parents. We kept our joining secret because I had many enemies including my own father, who would have killed me before allowing me to marry a 'traitor' as he dubbed Jamie. It was shortly after the birth of our twins, Valken Jameson Xavier and Selena Lilium Potter-Snape that things started to go down hill. My best friends and brothers of sort were hit first when an evil man attacked their home directly. My friend Vadko lost his life trying desperately to protect his year old son. His..."

"Sentko, Adaven is gone?" Salazar turned to look at me with tears in his eyes.

I hadn't thought that he didn't know, wait he was remembering the past. He called me Sentko, godfather! He threw himself into my arms "Yah tiger, Adaven's gone." I said as I cuddled him closer to me. I glanced pleadingly at Luke to finish the story.

He nodded, "as Sev was saying, Vadko's husband, Thomas, was over turned with grief when he thought that his son had also died. The body of the young boy was missing and we all though he had perished. Now we know that this is untrue because here he sits." Luke gestured at the crying Sal in my arms. "Thomas threw himself into trying to find the killers and we slowly lost him to madness. Sev and James decided to hide the fact that they had kids together by having James's sister, who no one knew about except a few of us, pose as his wife. They came up with the names of Hermione and Harry Potter for the children and then went into hiding. Whoever it was that killed Vadko, eventually caught up and came after James killing him and his 'wife', but again failed in killing the children. It was him that took them away from Sev and fabricated the story of him abandoning them. What kind of father would do that to his own son and daughter? And no Sev I do not count the bastard who raise you to be your father."

The Granger's looked at us with varying degrees of shock; Mr. Granger was the first to break the silence "You have same sex marriage in your world?"

Luke chuckled, "not often but it does happen, James and Sev were the first wizards to join in matrimony in the last century."

"But I thought that the boy's parents were also both male," Mr. Granger looked over at Sal with confusion.

"Your right his parents were both male, but were not wizards. Vadko, or Adaven as Sal calls him was a pure blood Synthican and Thomas, or Da-ta, was a half-blood synthican and half-blood wizard. So you can see what I mean that James and Sev were the first WIZARDS to join in matrimony in a long time."

Mr. Granger nodded his head in agreement, "so I assume that you would like to take Selena back with you correct?"

"It was the plan, we wouldn't deny you visitation or ask that you become honorary God-parents for her though. You did raise her for the last four years." I said quietly still gently rubbing circles into the now sleeping Salazar's back.

"To have such tragedy at such a young age, oh you poor dears and the poor children." Ms. Granger cried, as she looked at us in a new light. "I couldn't deny you your daughter after all you have been through and after all these years of thinking they were dead. You guys must stay for dinner, the children are exhausted, come we can put them to bed upstairs with my... your daughter." She amended as she made her way towards the stairs.

I looked at Luke, "You take Valken up; I'll keep Sal since we know he'll wake up as soon as I put him down." Luke nodded and gathered Valken in his arms and followed Ms. Granger out of the room.

"That wasn't the entirety of the story was it, Severus?" Mr. Granger questioned after Luke and his wife were out of earshot.

I sighed, "No, in our world there are more than just wizards, witches and Synthican's there are also Vampyres and werewolves and other magical creatures. One thing that is the same for all of the races is the hate for slavery, except for Vampyres. It was prohibited by all of the ethnic groups around the same time but Vampyres refuse to, and as such still have slaves. Salazar has been living as one since the day his Adaven had died. By a fluke of chance events, I met him and Valken while they were hiding from the world. His last master had died some time before and had therefore released him from his service but not from slavery. Once a slave, always a slave and anyone could own him, even someone who was from a different race that had banned it. Another chance event causes me to be named his next master and here we are; trying to find a way to free him before I have to consummate a more physical slave bond that is required."

"Vampyres are very, how do I say it? Sexual?" Mr. Granger asked unsure of my answer.

"Extremely so, and very sexually possessive over their property especially when it is a living being," I replied confirming the unspoken question. "He was a pleasure slave in formal terms and a fuck-toy in lamest."

Mr. Granger nodded his head as tears came to his eyes, "He must be close to you at all times?"

"Yes, he must be in close proximity of me for the first two year, he can't go longer than ten minutes without my presence before he is in pain and must also have skin contact with me for at least three hours everyday." I said in a whisper, "and if I don't free him soon I will be forced to have sex with him or else he will be in unimaginable pain until I do. It also doesn't help that he only thinks like a slave and obeys the rules to a T."

"And sleeping arrangements?" He asked appalled.

"I sleep with him or I should be in my cage," a small voice said making us both jump.

"Cage?" Mr. Granger sounded scandalizes.

"I refuse to buy him one, and I try to get him to sleep in the bed alone. So far it's not working." I said as I resumed rubbing his back.

"But I've never been left all alone in a bed at night before. The times that my other Mas-trainers had been away I had slept in my cage or not at all. My cage was small, but comfortable and made it easier to sleep. Severus's bed is large, too large; it feels like I am drowning in it when I am alone." He said frantically looking ready to cry again, as he scrambled off my lap and on to the floor "My cage also represents the one place I was safe, my master can't get me in it, unless he used magic," he said with the duck of his head with a shocked look on his face about what he said. Whether it was because he couldn't believe he said something like that about his slavery or because he couldn't believe that he had been so 'disrespectful' about me. He was on his knees; legs spread on either side of his body, arms clasped tightly in his lap, his back towards me, and head down waiting to be whipped.

I gave a look to Luke that had just walked in with a shocked Ms. Granger. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't keep up the farce that I was his master. I couldn't... was it possible to transfer him to Luke? I shook my head; I could get through his. We just had to figure out how to free him.

"Is there any way you know, to free a slave?" Mr. Granger said ignoring his wife's shocked gasp.

"The only way we know is to have at least one of his parents swear that they never sold him or inducted him into slavery, which is the only way we know how to break it. The only problem with that is that both of his parents are dead or declared dead." Luke said as he dragged Sal off the ground and sat down with him holding the squirming boy on him lap. "Kitten, what's wrong? Don't like me any more?" He gently teased.

"I'm sorry Sentko! Of course I like you," Sal instantly quieted and hugged Luke like he used to when either Luke or I asked him the question when he was younger.

"What does that word mean? The one he's called both of you?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Sentko?" I asked and he nodded, "it is godfather in Synthican."

"So you mean you both are legally his godfather's?" Mr. Granger said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I looked at Luke to see if he knew what Mr. Granger was getting at, he didn't "Yes, but what are you getting at?"

"Then technically, if the boy's parents are dead, don't the both of you become his parents or Father's?" Ms. Granger said understanding what her husband was getting at.

"I guess so," Luke said slowly looking at me for confirmation; I knew more about Synthican laws than he did.

"Then couldn't either of you swear that you didn't sell or train him into slavery, thus freeing him?" Mr. Granger said in a singsong.

I gaped at him; he was bloody brilliant! Why hadn't we thought of that? But then my spirits died, "It would work if I hadn't become his new master, as such I knowingly acknowledged that he should be a slave."

"But Sev, don't you get it? You were forced by Dumbledore to become his master, by doing so he hoped to stop us from freeing him. But the main point is; HE FORCED YOU. You didn't willingly do it; you didn't acknowledge that he should be a slave. Dumbledore did, not you. We should be able to fight it in court!"

"You don't want me to be a slave, Mas-uncle Severus?" Sal's small voice asked.

"No Tiger, I never wanted or want you to be a slave. That is why I gave all you those rules to try to ignore that you are one." I said gently as I pulled him into my lap. "I would never willingly hurt you like your last masters did."

"You wouldn't?" He asked with a tilt of his head, and rubbed one of his calf scars.

"No tiger, I told you that when I was washing you and trying to heal all of your welts. I'd also like to try to heal the scars on your legs, they must still bother you."

"Not really anymore, they did when they were fresh. I had been forced to bend and stretch my legs constantly while they were healing, however painful it was as I constantly was re-cracking the scabs. I didn't want my old mas-trainer to succeed in stopping me from walking or trying to run away." He said as he again rubbed the back of his calf. "But you wouldn't be able to heal it; my last trainer had taken me to see a healer because he didn't like the feel of the scars. The healer said that nothing could be done since it was caused by a poisoned blade and that even though I was immune to the poison, which shocked the healer, the only way to have healed it would have been phoenix tears right after it had happened."

"Do you remember if the healer said what kind of poison it was?" Luke asked gently knowing I could probably come up with something to counter it.

"Um, she said it was a snake poison, um bass-lick I think." He said looking at me.

"Basilisk?" I asked with apparent shock, "as in the king of serpents and the most deadly of poisons available?" I shook my head; he was just full of a hundred surprises wasn't he.

**

* * *

**

By: Draghen

and edited by Dragen

**PS: I am not too sure about how much a cab ride would be in Britain and as such just choose a price that sounded okay to me. **and I am absolutly no help in that I haven't been to England either.

Hermione will be called Selena from now on.

Luke's pet name for Salazar is Kitten and Severus's pet name for him is Tiger.

Luke's pet name for Valken is Pup and Severus's pet name for him is cub.

(Pronunciation) and meaning:

Adaven (Add-A-Venn) – means father in Synthican, in a relationship where there are two it represents the stronger of the two and head of the house.

Da'ta (Dat-_brief pause_ -Ta) – means dad in Synthican and is used in a family where both parents are male to represent the weaker of the two.

Sentko (Send-CO) – means godfather in Synthican. By law a male synthican child can have two Sentko's where as a female can only have two Jesko's.

Jesko (Jess-Co) – means godmother in Synthican. By law a female synthican child can have two Jesko's where as a male can only have Sentko's.


	6. Chapter 5: Synthican’s treaty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. They are completely the property of J.K. Rowling. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5****: Synthican's treaty**

* * *

We sat in silence, "Why don't you three go and try to free the boy while I and Sam watched the kids, well Valken and Herm-Selena. We can explain it to Selena and let her get to know her brother before having to meet you guys all at once. I'll get dinner ready for all of us and help Valken and Selena get over the past." Ms. Granger said with a smile.

"Thank-you Ms. Granger. I have to warn you that Valken was abused before I got him and as such will probably skid away from physical touch, and you have to give him permission to eat. Hopefully we will be back before then." I said as I gathered Sal in my arms and stood up.

"Please call me Samuel and my wife Jean. We will keep his prior treatment in mind; now you guys should go before the place, you need to go to get him freed, is closed." Samuel said as he too stood up.

"If you don't mind we will apparate, which is like, um, I think it's like teleportation, if I remember correctly I read about it in a book when I was younger." I said trying to relate our transportation to something that would have made sense to their muggle upbringing.

"Oh that would be faster, wouldn't it? You can teleport back when you are done if you want." Jean said.

"Thank-you. Sev can you handle apparating yourself and Sal?" Luke asked me.

"Tiger, is it possible for me to apparate without using your power? If not can you apparate both of us without tiring yourself out?" I asked him gently.

"Um, it would be easier if you apparated yourself sir and me myself sir. If you told me to apparate only myself before you left, you wouldn't use my power." He said as he looked down at the floor.

I put him down on his feet, "Apparate only yourself Tiger," and proceeded to apperate to the ministry.

The three of us arrive among the normal arrival of ministry workers and we were not spared another glance. We stalked up to the adoption ward and talked Mark into giving us the instant transferal of guardianship papers, so that when we were done I could get the Granger's to sign custody of Selena back to me. We then went towards the inter-species part of the ministry to talk to the Vampyres.

**SDDR - SDDR - SDDR - SDDR - SDDR - SDDR - SDDR - SDDR - SDDR**

**Vampyre representatives POV **

I could smell the un-consummated bond as soon as they walked in, but I could also smell kinship. It wasn't often that a parent made their child a slave, but it did happen. I took a deep breath; it was a newly formed bond less than 24 hours old. I sighed; I really didn't want to go into all the details of what the slave had to do and what the master had to do. I had, had a long night trying to find the last synthican slave that had gone missing shortly after his last master had died. He was a strong slave, and beautiful. I had met him on occasion when he had transferred masters, as was custom. He had been a renegade now after his last master's death for the last two and a half years.

I looked up from my paper work when I could feel their body heat getting closer. I recognized Lucius Malfoy instantly; his bloodline demanded it with the blond hair and carefully breed look. I looked over at his companions, Severus Snape no surprise there. The two had been inseparable friends throughout school. He was the new master; I had to say that I was surprised that he had a son not to mention made him a slave when his best friend/brother's family was so adamant against it. I looked at the slave in question and had to hold back a snarl. The damn boy had been with Lucius and Severus all this time while I chased around the world looking for him.

"Boy!" I hissed showing I wasn't pleased, he glanced up, noticed who I was and quickly got into the normal slave stance. Feet twelve inches apart, head bowed, hands clasped behind his back, back straight, elbows out.

Severus and Lucius both glared at me, I was confused. I could understand Lucius's despleasure but Severus's when he was the master? I raised an eyebrow "What can I do for you, Severus, and your..." I took a deep breath, and raise my eyebrow even farther "sorry, both Lucius's AND your son?" since when did they get together? I thought that Lucius was married and had a son with his wife? I looked at the boy; he was six-seven years old, if I remembered correctly. If he was seven than they must have gotten together before Lucius married his wife.

The two of them shared a look that reminded me of the others of my kind that were married. A look that could say all, they then turned to me. "As you so eloquently put it Jacob, this is our son Salazar. Neither of us sold nor inducted him into slavery and yet here he stands for all to see a slave." Lucius's voice was bitter.

I cringed; if that was so then they could sue the Vampyre ministry. I waved my hand and his file appeared. I opened it and looked for parental signature, there wasn't one. I sighed, and read what it said under it:_ Both parents are dead and legal guardian sign's below to allow the initiation of one Salazar Dante Riddle into slavery, Signed: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, August 23 1981. _Damn!

"You are his parents?" I asked hoping that they weren't.

"Neither Lucius nor I, came together to produce him. But were named his Sentko's, and according to Synthican law on the death of his parents, guardianship was to be transferred directly and immediately to us. To magic and all other laws we would become his parents. Why?" Severus asked.

I cringed, "I assume neither of you left the boy in Dumbledore's custody for any length of time did you?"

Both snarled and shook their head, Severus's eyes gained a glint that even I would swear was blood lust. But he wasn't a Vampyre much to everyone's surprise, I had checked after living in the same dorm as them and saw this look pass his eyes on several occasions, all of them bode ill for whomever he was mad at. I walked closer to him and let him read the small paragraph. While I was next to him I took the chance to get a good smell of him. He had some synthican blood in him! That was why he had the blood lust, he was a carnivore but his synthican side would only come out when he was an animagus. I could also smell that the bond was a forced one; he hadn't wanted it. I had to take them to Vampyre court; the laws demanded that I follow up on this blunder.

"If you will follow me I will transport us to the royal court were you can make your claim in front of the king." I told my partner and then made my way to the fireplace. "Since we were friends when we were in school, I shall help you. Tell the king that the boy is a synthican, his parents died and because you were named his Sentko's you became his parents. He was taken forcefully from you, and you thought he was dead. You never gave permission in any form for him to be a slave and you never gave custody or guardianship to anyone else for any period of time. Severus, tell him you were forced by Imperius curse to become his master and tell them you are a ¼ synthican."

"What! I'm not a synthican." He stammered.

I smirked, "your smell could have fooled me; your blood has a slight tangy smell that is associated with Synthican's. How else would you explain that you had the smell, not to mention a slight blood-lust?"

"I told you, you had a blood-lust and now even a Vampyre acknowledges it! Now all that is left for you to do is acknowledge it yourself. It would also explain your animagus form." Lucius said with a chuckle.

"What! Do you have a problem with my animagus form now?" Severus said with a pout.

"Nothing except for the fact that it is a magical creature and that you have been able to change into it since you were three!" Lucius said as he swatted the back of Severus's head.

"Yah, yah I know but I couldn't tell you until you figured it out on your own. My dear old dad was a full blood Synthican but of lower rank. It was because of my _lack_ of Synthican powers that he '_trained_' me the way he did. He also spelled me so that I couldn't reveal my 'disgrace' to the family or anyone else unless they already knew," He said looking relieved; he must have wanted to tell Lucius on many occasions.

We both had shuttered to think about Severus's father, but now knowing that he was a synthican explained his treatment to his son. Not that it made his behavior acceptable it just made it understandable. He had treated Sev the way any Synthican would treat an unwanted or defected child, which was what Sev had been to his father, a defected child that maybe could be fixed. I shook my head and pulled myself back into the present "We should go and present your case, Lucius add in the fact that Sev is a Synthican since he can't." I offered the floo-powder to Severus and then Lucius, knowing the boy would neither take nor could take the floo-powder as long as he was a slave.

I threw the floo-powder into the fireplace, stepped in and said loud and clear, "Court of King Markus the Second king of the Vampyres."

The three of us arrive gracefully, and the boy materialized right behind his master as he was trained. He kept his head firmly bowed, and stayed one step behind and to the left of Severus the whole time we moved. No one paid any attention to him, but openly gaped at Severus; smelling the unfinished bond. I walked into the centre of the courtroom, after the long walk to it. "Presenting Severus Xavier Snape, owner of Slave 34821, who is wishing to address the court."

There was silence, every Vampyre there could smell the new unfinished bond, but they could also smell the kinship. They all held their breath; there was a treaty in place between Vampyres and Synthican's that they didn't want to intrude on. If he boy hadn't been signed over to the royal court by his parents, then they had intruded on the treaty by holding a synthican, a PURE-BLOOD-SYNTHICAN at that, as a slave.

King Markus slowly rose, "We shall hear what young Severus Snape has to declare to the court," I could hear him take a deep breath in hoping to get a good smell of him, "We welcome you to court young synthican and trust your dilemma can be resolved in an engaging fashion." He ignored both Lucius and the boy until he got a whiff of the kinship of Lucius to the boy. "Welcome, also father of Slave 34821." With a slight inclination of his head he than sat down, he was allowing Severus and Lucius the attention of the court.

**Severus's POV**

I was shocked at the kind welcome but then remembered what my father had beaten into me; the damn, interfering, blood-sucking, inferior, dead Nosferatu had a treaty with our superior, higher ranking, overall better and living Synthican race. My father's words, not mine. They wouldn't be willing to break such an important peace-treaty over a small matter of rudeness. Even if I was only a ¼ synthican it was enough for the synthican court to retract the treaty like they had wanted to do for a long time. I could tell they were all nervous; they were trying to dance delicately around me. I was going to get what I wanted; did they even realize that Sal was the son of Vadko Sanglant? Then I remembered what I had read; Dumbledore had only told them that his name was Salazar Dante Riddle and not Salazar Durante Draghen Riddle-Sanglant, which was his full name. They didn't even know whom they were messing with. Both the names Draghen and Sanglant alone would have them scrambling to free him. I chuckled and allowed my blood lust to show through my eyes. The Vampyres all shifted uncomfortablely, they now knew I was there with demands and I had leverage.

"I thank-you for your hospitality to hear of my troubles at such short notice, your Highness" I said allowing my voice to purr like I had heard Vadko's when talking to vampyres. "I, however must profess that I am here exclusively on business and not pleasure." the vampyres in the room all shifted again, "I find myself in a rather perplexed situation," I paused for effect "to my comprehension you must endorse and fully make inquiries to all candidates for slavery due to treaties that are in place; am I not correct?"

"You are correct in your knowledge young Synthican," Markus said.

"Is it feasible for a diminutive transgression to occur in your administrative interior?" It was a direct insult on the way he ran his court, I was baiting him, and either way he answered he was fucked.

Lucius was looking at me with barely concealed shock; he had never heard me talk this way. I normally let him carry out all the political conversations preferring to merely lurk in the shadows. I guess he assumed that I was incapable of holding my own when speaking like a pureblood. That was one lesson I had beaten it to me at an early age, even if I wasn't a full Synthican my father made sure that I could talk and delegate like one.

Markus clenched his teeth in anger but kept his face warm, "I do not think it is probable that such a,_ slip up_, could occur."

I merely inclined my head in mock consideration, "I see. It is then, rational to presuppose that you put consideration and research into every slave name that comes through your doors. Correct?"

"Correct," his voice was tight.

"And you examine all documentation, and authenticate that everything is appropriately completed?"

"Yes, my second in command does." He said gesturing stiffly at vampyre at his side.

"I see," I raised my blood-lusted eyes to catch his, "I conjecture therefore how it is apparent that my son developed into a slave if neither Lucius nor I, his parents acknowledged or gave authorization, as is compulsory. In fact, we have perceived him deceased for the previous five years."

"You, you never signed your son over to slavery?" Markus's second in command stuttered.

"Well, shouldn't you be familiar with the retort to that inquiry? Since evidently you put consideration and investigation into his name and made certain that everything was acceptably done in his file." I said with venom, let it not be said that Synthicans were nice.

"Well, you see, umm…" The second stuttered.

"In actuality; NO I DON'T SEE. King Markus guaranteed me that it is not feasible for an imperfection to transpire. Are you saying that there was one, albeit your king says there isn't? Are you contradicting him?" I asked sweetly.

The second blanched, "well, n-no. I am not contradicting Milord Markus. But-"

"Then I perceive no position for an exception, what I do see is an incontrovertible disregarding for the non-aggression concurrence amid you're populous and mine. If an infraction couldn't and didn't occur." I said with malice.

Markus looked shocked, "I am sure that it was a misconstruction on my subordinates account. I am persuaded that we can find a satisfactory clarification and resolution for this problem." He looked nervous that I was insinuating that there was a breach of the nonaggression treaty.

"Oh yes, I perceive that in attendance there will be a suitable resolution to our predicament. Nevertheless because this is a matter of achievable _divergence _between our races, an ambassador of my own court must be present." I said with force. Markus looked weary but nodded nonetheless. "I therefore will be departing to procure a representative to document the proceedings of this court investigation."

**Salazar's POV **

I stood silently as I listen to Master, Sentko talk/argue with King Markus. I didn't understand what they were saying but I knew they were talking about me. I understood some of the words and the gist that Master Sentko was now my dad and he didn't want me to be a slave and that he had thought me dead. I looked over at Sentko; he was watching Master Sentko with fascination and surprise. I knew it was confusing calling both my 'new' dad's Sentko, but that is what they are and they hadn't told me to call them different. Well Master Sentko had said I could call him uncle Sev, I guess that is what I will call him. King Markus seemed to be getting both mad and nervous with uncle Sev, and uncle Sev seemed to be getting excited and happy. Then Uncle Sev turned to look at me and nodded that I was to follow him, I bowed my head and fell into step with him, Senko followed as well. As the doors closed behind us, I could hear the Vampyres begin to whisper to each other nervously. Whatever Uncle Sev had said made them uneasy and worried.

"Tiger, you will stay here with Luke and make sure the Vampyres do not bully him. I will be back shortly; I have to go get someone." Uncle Sev said looking at me.

"Yes, Senko I will." I bowed my head.

"Hurry back, I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Senko said as he bid Uncle Sev goodbye. Uncle Sev nodded once to us and then apparated away. "Well Kitten, where can we go until Sev gets back?"

"Sentko sir, the only other place we can go to wait would be the courtyard; which is on the other side of the palace. It would be easier to stay here, but if Senko sir wishes I can take him there." I held my breath hoping he wouldn't reprimand me for saying my mind.

"Kitten," he knelt down to my level and placed a hand on my shoulder, I couldn't help but flinch. "I am not your sir, you can call me Senko or, since it is true, you can call me dad or Da'ta as I am sure Sev would like you to call him Tatko. It will get a little confusing if you call us both Sentko." I opened my eyes wide; he wanted me to call him father? "And Kitten, you know I would never intentionally harm you."

I stiffened, that's what all of my previous master's had said before they punished me. I force down a shiver and nodded. He looked at me with sad eyes and then stood up.

We stood in silence as we waited for Master Senko to come back; he came shortly with a tight smile showing that he was happy but also annoyed. "Come on, someone will be coming shortly."

"What's wrong Sev?" Senko, I mean Da'ta asked Master Senko, Uncle Sev.

"I ran into a few of my father's friends and they were giving me a hard time until one of Vadko's advisors came and saw. He dismissed them and then asked what I had wanted and if I knew that Vadko was dead. I assured him I was well aware of Vadko's death and that I was having some trouble with the Vampyres, which made him smile and he agreed instantly to grab a few other high class Synthicans and come to help. Of course I didn't give a reason, but like I thought they jumped at the opportunity to bug the Vamps." Uncle Sev said as he swept towards the closed doors that we had left through a short while ago.

"Interesting, do you know who is coming?" Da'ta asked.

"No, other than Kenneth" Uncle Sev said as he went to open the doors, I beat him to it and held it open as he shook his head and swept in with Da'ta following close behind. "Lord Markus, the Synthican representatives will be arriving shortly."

There was instant clamoring as they made to make room for the representatives to sit. Markus himself gestured to a chair that was in the center of the room, "for the, Slave," he gulped "to sit in while the court is in session.

I looked at Uncle Sev for permission before going and sitting down. Just after I sat down the doors to the chamber were opened forcefully and in swept four men. They looked around in distaste before their eyes landed on me. All of their eyes bulged and went wide. As one, they walked briskly over to me and dropped to a knee and clasped their right hand over their heart with THEIR head bowed. The Vampyres watched in confusion, as much as I was. Master Senko looked pleased for some reason.

The oldest one raised his head slightly, and his green eyes locked with mine "Milord, Prince Sanglant. It is a pleasure to see that you are well."

**

* * *

**

By: Draghen

And edited by Dragen

**PS: Vampyres and Synthicans do not get along in my story. Vampyres are afraid of Synthicans; who are both stronger and not afraid to feed on the Vampyres. Also Synthicans are higher up on the food chain than Vampyres are.**


	7. Chapter 6: He’s a what?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. They are completely the property of J.K. Rowling. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**PS: I don't really know if I spelt the German right, I only speak English so yah. Sorry if I butchered it. I am not going to make too many Synthican words if I can get away with it, because knowing me, I will start out with a few words and then try to figure out an alphabet and then the story would be completely on hold. I get easily distracted. I chose to have the Synthican's spells to be mostly in German and Romanian, firstly because I love the sound of the two languages and because Germany and Romania is where I am having the Synthicans originate from**.its true, she can get easily distracted. The other day while we were having a conversation, she just abruptly stopped talking and later when I questioned her about it she said she saw a piece of fluff floating in the sky...** yah at least I don't chase after bunnies or birds when I see them. Honestly you dog is better reserved then you are.** Thats just cruel and unusual... I'm going to... BUNNY!! **Sorry about that, his cousin released her bunny and it escaped from her room. sigh On with the story... Dragen but that poor bunny down!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: He's a what?**

* * *

**King Markus's POV **

I sat in shock, the boy was a Sanglant? That meant that he was a prince, wait Vadko is dead, that meant he was Colia! I sighed wearily, and glanced around the courtroom. All of my subjects were silent, knowing the detrimental state of the situation. The Synthicans could declare war and I would be helpless to stop them. We had broken the Synthican treaty by taking the boy-Colia as a slave. My head would be on a pike by nightfall. I looked at the faces of the boy's parents; obviously they were his Sentko's before his parent's death and guardianship was transferred to them. The black haired ¼ Synthican, Severus was looking particularly smug showing he knew exactly what he was doing. I had thought at first, when I noticed that he was only ¼ Synthican, that he was not versed in their laws. Obviously this was not the case, he had held himself in my court as a pureblood, upper-classmen would and now he was making a mockery of me as Vadko himself always had.

The boy was the last that I studied, his face was carefully blank as was all slaves, but he had an underlying expression of shock. He had not known, nor understood what was going on, and so like a slave he remained quiet. The men bowing in front of him waited expecting the proper greeting and dismissal that a Synthican in the boy's status would be expected to make.

Finally Severus decided to make known the problem, "I am sorry to say the boy has no idea what you are talking about or waiting for."

The man, Kenneth one of the boy's father's chief advisors stood and looked sharply at Severus, "Was it not your duty, on the death of Vadko to make sure he was well versed in our customs and what is expected of him. Does he not know his bloodline?"

Severus sighed, "Yes it was, however he was taken from me right after Vadko's death. We were told that he was dead, and all the spells we did to try and find him pointed to the fact that he was dead."

Kenneth looked surprised, "You mean you didn't raise him? Then where, pray tell did he grow up?"

Severus gave a feral grin the blood-lust returning, "I think you really must as Lord Markus that question."

The man's eyes swung to me with contempt, and he raised an eyebrow. I shuttered, trying to figure out the best way to get myself into as little trouble as possible. "W-well you see," I paused to collect my thoughts, "He was in wonderful care of..."

The blond haired man that was the Prince's other father gave a cold laugh drawing everyone's eyes to him, "wonderful care was he?" I swallowed nervously, "I don't think that being force to be a slave, a pleasure slave, is wonderful care. But, the scars that mar his body could have been, I guess, a figment of my imagination." He looked at me coldly; it was in that look that I recognized him as young Abraxas Malfoy's heir.

I again shuttered as the four men stood and turned as one to look at me, blood-lust apparent in their eyes. "Is this, blasphemy true?" Kenneth asked sharply.

"Well, you see. We had no idea that he was..." I stammered as best I could when four men were looking at you wondering how best to rip you apart, and were capable of it.

"But Lord Markus, you assured me that there was no way that an imperfection could transpire when checking the exactitude of the potential slave's documents before they are inducted." Severus's voice cut through me like a knife.

Kenneth stepped forward, "You will release Milord, Prince Sanglant and reverse any charms and potions that force him to act as a slave. We will deal with you scum later; our utmost priority is to the Prince." He turned his back to me and gestured to the boy.

One of my healers rushed to the boy and held out a nullifier that would void the effects of all vampire slave potions and charms. The boy took it precariously; looking bewildered and terrified, but drank it nonetheless after an affirming nod from his master and father. His back arched in the chair, eyes closed in a silent scream as the potion tore through his body. All of the Synthicans present rushed to his side but avoiding physical contact with him. The boy pitched forward as the potion finished its job; Severus caught him and cradled him close. They all glared at us and swept out of the room, the young Malfoy following closely behind. Before the door closed Kenneth turned to glare one last time and the words he spoke sent chills down my spine; "Don't think that I will forget about this. I WILL be back, and Milord WILL be properly compensated for this treasonous attack on our nation." He swept out of the room briskly, and without another word.

When the doors closed I slumped in my chair and then turned my most effective glare at my second in command. I had known for a while that he was slacking off in his duties but I had never expected something like this to happen. He winced knowing that it was entirely his fault that we had lost the precious peace from the Synthicans. I turned to the captain of my guard, "take Mr. Knommon to the dungeons and guard him, we will decide how to deal with this conspiracy to the downfall of the Vampyre nation."

He winced, and all the other Vampyres looked at me in shock. My captain bowed to me and then placed George under arrest, and dragged him out of the courtroom. I glanced around angrily, and everyone averted their eyes. I stood up and stormed out, and up to my death chambers. My wife took one look at me and then fled like angels were at her heels. I lifelessly dropped down onto my bed wondering how that after three hundred years as king I had managed to royally screw my entire nation. Oh I knew how bad off my people had been before my rule and the treaty, how they had lived in fear of the stronger and war hardened upper class. We all knew that we were just a lesser division of the Synthican race; commoners that had broke free from the rule of the Rennesc-Colia and made our own race.

It was inevitable that we would now be forced back under the rule of the Rennesc-Colia and coincidently the boy slave we had all mocked. I sighed, stood up and made my way to my study getting ready to write an announcement to inform the Vampyres of the horrible news.

**Kenneth's POV **

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair; I had been having a lot of trouble lately trying to control the people. Now the return of the Colia would be happily welcomed, but the boy was in shambles. He was a shadow of what a child should be, he was so well hidden in his emotions that even I had trouble to read him and I had the power of empathy. He hated physical contact and was very quiet; Severus assured me that when they had first met, just yesterday, he had not been like this. That it was the slave bond that made him this way and that the boy had been fighting it. He did say that the boy was unable to sleep by himself in a bed, due to sleeping the last five years in a cage or with his master.

I shuttered thinking of the way the boy was brought up; he'd defiantly be against slavery and would probably be paranoid. But despite all this I knew he'd be a good Colia once he was trained in our politics and he aged a bit. Not that we had a huge populous, it was only around 100, twenty upper class, thirty middle class and then the fifty vampires that would make up the lower class. Perhaps I should extend a _'kind'_ letter, on behalf of the Rennesc-Prince, recalling all the werewolves, which would bring our population to 170. We had to make sure to stay in the shadows of the world until Salazar could properly rule and defend us. I would have to make sure that his training would start soon, but who should I get to tutor him? Everything he had learned before must have been beaten into him, and the same was for the young Snape. Maybe I should take over his training until he could go to the school, and I would have to get one of the natural healer's to come and try to rid his body of the scar of his past life.

I sighed again, and kept walking. I was halfway back to my chambers within the Synthican city. I had a lot to do, I had to ready the courts and inform the people that we had found the Rennesc-Prince. I wonder if I should inform them of the transaction against him that the Vampyres had done. I knew I'd have to inform them of the treason and nullifying of the treaty of the Vampyres and get the lower city ready for them to come back. Yep, I had a lot of work ahead of me.

**Severus's POV**

I cradled Sal's limp body against my own, allowing my body heat to be transferred to him. The reaction of Markus Jankensein was priceless when Kenneth and the other upper class Synthican's sank to a knee in bowing. They had gotten done what I wanted and Sal was free. But now they would expect him to take up the mantle of Colia that his own father had held for five hundred and sixty-nine years, and his grandfather before him for one thousand, three hundred and ninety-eight years. Thank-Anubis, that Sal was only seven and would have to wait four more years for him to come of age to take up the throne. I looked at Luke who was walking at my side. Kenneth and the others had transported us to the edge of the Synthican city and now we had to walk to the apparating room so that we could apparate back to Valken and Selena. Kenneth made me promise to bring all three of the children to be tested and then taught in the Synthican laws. I had refused adamantly, but he swore that they would not go through the same training that I had. Normally they would be trained by their oldest family member that was still alive, which would be my father who was reaching his three hundred and ninety-seventh birthday, but because Salazar was the Rennesc-prince and my son making Valken and Selena his brother and sister they all would be trained and taught by the upper class.

I had to say I'd like to see the look on Father's face when he found out that I was the father of the Rennesc-Prince. I had never informed him of the friendship I had with Vadko or my naming of Senko to his only son. I hoped the shock would kill him, then it would spare me the inevitable confrontation that I would have with him. I was surprise that the upper class hadn't forced me to hand over the boy's guardianship due to me still being a childe in their eyes. I was only twenty-six and would be a childe until my sixty-fifth birthday.

I sighed and snuggled Sal closer, Luke opened the large doors for us and I swept in. A few of the purebloods looked up at me but upon recognizing me as young Severus the childe Vadko had taken a likening to and therefore ignored me. I thanked Anubis for small favors and proceeded to apparate to the Granger's home.

They and Luke looked at me in shock as I materialized in front of them, I then realized that I had transported myself and Sal the Synthican way which was less tiring for me and less nauseating but did look scarier, as we slid out of the shadows silently. It took a moment for Valken to recognize me but then he rushed to my side and hugged my legs tentatively. I hugged his shoulders carefully, making sure I didn't drop Sal, allowing him to know that he was allowed to hug me and that I appreciated it. His eyes shone with mirth as we walked to the kitchen where I could smell food awaiting for us.

A petite girl caught my attention as she slid into the chair beside Valken. She had the exact same colour of eyes as James had but her hair was a light brown. I frowned in thought trying to remember where she could have gotten the colour. Both James and my families were notorious for Black hair, in fact everyone in my family had black hair and James's was all black haired except for the minority of red heads. She was oblivious to my thoughts and gaze as she talked adamantly to Valken.

I caught Luke's eyes as he sat down, "_I am going to put Sal down in the living room; hopefully he will stay asleep as he needs the rest."_ He nodded to me, "_I was also wondering why Selena's hair is brown. Both James and my family only has Black and a few red heads."_

Luke chuckled as he looked at Selena and then turned back to me, _"you do remember that we have magic, right? It is possible that Dumbledork cast a spell on her changing her appearance."_

I almost hit myself for being so stupid; of course it wasn't her natural hair colour. I left the room shaking my head, and walked over to the couch. I laid Sal on it and had to pry his hand to let go of my shirt, I did however cover him with my jacket, which he immediately curled up in. I stood over him of a few minutes watching his sleep peacefully; I cast _Moniterento_ and made my way back into the kitchen.

Valken looked up as I walked in, "Tatko! Come sit by me." He looked so happy, and was practically bouncing in his chair on his knees. Luke looked amused as I made my way over to him.

"Okay Valken, but can you calm down and sit properly in your chair." I reprimanded gently, he nodded vigorously and sat down pulling his hands off the table and into his lap. I sat down in the chair beside him and I could see that Selena was carefully studying me. I paid no attention, allowing her to study me and approach me in her own time. She seemed to like what she saw because I saw that she nodded to herself and then turned her body to face me.

"You're my daddy?" Her voice was soft and musical much like James's mother's was. She was looking straight into my eyes trying to read me.

"Yes, I am happy to finally find you again." I said just as soft, although I knew my voice sounded silkier than hers.

"How come I got Brown air then? Did my mommy have brown air? And how come my eyes are brown too?" She inquired, not full of bitterness but acceptingly. "Arn't I surposed to look ike Falcon if we wins?"

I chuckled at their pronunciation of his name and frowned at the slight speech problem she had, "Well you see, you didn't have a mom. You and Valken had two dads instead, because we have magic. Your other dad, James who died, had black hair but your eyes are the same colour as his."

She nodded accepting everything at face value as most children her age would, "But why do I got brown air if you and otter daddy have black?"

I again chuckled, "You can call me Tatko, that way you have a daddy and a Tatko instead of daddy and other daddy." She nodded and I could see her trying the word out under her breath. "As for your hair colour, when you were born you had black like Valken. It is possible that you just have a spell on you that changed it."

Again she nodded accepting what I said, "Tatko, can you make spell go'way, so my air same as falcon?"

"Sure," I stood up and Luke did the same, "come stand in front of us." She hastened out of her chair and stood in front of us.

I waved my wand and said "_ostendo sum" __and nothing happened. _

Luke looked at me and then waved his own wand "_fateor specialis,"_ again nothing, "_arguo specialis."_ Nope, "_Ostendo vestri verus forma_!" still no, we had used all the spells there were and still nothing.

Finally I got mad and with a jab of my left hand (not the one holding his wand), "Zeig deine wahre Gestalt!" I was happy to note that I had finally got a reaction from her body. Her hair flickered black and her face sharpened to a feminine version of Valken's instead of the bubbly round face she had. Her eyes also held little flakes of green within the brown. And then her features returned to what they were, brown hair and plain brown eyes.

"What the hell was that Sev?" Luke said looking at me in surprise.

I smiled, "um, a Synthican spell." I looked down embarrassed, before looking up at him, "she must have been given a potion! That's why the spell didn't stick; there really isn't anything that would halt the process of Changing spell except for the Rennesc (Blut) Veränderung potion. Of course! "Offenbare dein Rennesc ." A red haze surrounded her for a moment before it disappeared. I turned to Valken and repeated the spell, "Offenbare dein Rennesc ," and a red haze surrounded him too. I then turned to Luke to make sure I was casting the spell right; "Offenbare dein Rennesc " and a blue haze surrounded him.

"Okay, can you please explain to me what you are saying and doing?" Luke said with his arms crossed. "You know I don't speak Synthican."

"Um, he wasn't speaking in synch... whatever you had said. He was speaking in German except for that one word Red-esk? He had said um, yield to your true form, something change, and reveal your something three times." Samuel said looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I said as Luke glared at me.

"Did you really need to reveal my something or another or whatever you did?" He scowled at me.

I chuckled, "I was just making sure the spell was working properly, it is used to reveal if a person is of the Rennesc race, aka a Synthican. Don't worry your not one." Again I chuckled and he glared, "However both Valken and Selena are."

"What a Synch-a-chin?" both Valken and Selene asked then looked at each other and stuck out their tongue.

We all laughed as they smiled at each other, "a Sin-th-a-kin is what we are. Its like saying you are German or French or English."

They both turned to me and smiled, "thanks!" and then giggled that they spoke at the same time again.

Valken looked at me, "Is Sal a Synthican too?"

I nodded as Selene looked thoughtful, "who's Sal? Is he that boy that you put to leap in the otter room?"

Again I nodded, "yes, now how about we eat and then we can talk."

Both Valken and Selena rushed back to their chairs and sat down waiting to be served. Luke and I chuckled as we walked back to our own chairs at a proper speed. I served Valken as Samuel, who was on the other side of Selena, served her. Dinner was quiet but very good. I was happy to see Valken eating everything I had put on his plate, even the brussel sprouts that Selena refused to touch.

**

* * *

**

**By: Draghen **And edited by Dragen

**Synthican words:**

_Rennesc_- Blood

_Colia _– King

**Spells:**

_Ostendo sum - __show to be_

_Fateor specialis – To confess secret_

_Arguo specialis – to show secret_

_Ostendo vestri verus forma – Show your true form_

_Zeig deine wahre Gestalt – _Show your true form

_Rennesc (Blut) Veränderung – _Rennesc (blood) change

_Offenbare dein Rennesc –_ Reveal your Rennesc (blood)


	8. Chapter 7: Horrible flashbacks, and Nigh

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. They are completely the property of J.K. Rowling. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

_**Authors Note:**__ Okay, now I have completely finished typing up the story that Draghen has completed thus far. **Hopefully I will have time to continue but I might not for a month or so**. I can say that the story probably will not be updated as quickly as I just did. I was just copying the story on to the computer from where... **I had it written in a book. This story has been in the works for** **two years now, and just lately I found it. It will probably take some time for me to get back into the mindset to continue the plot line. Even then I might go off in a totally different direction then where the story was going in the first place. Please Review and Tell me what needs to be changed, or where **__**you **__**would like the story to go. Thanks, and hope you all like it**. It is really weird and its not everyone's cup of tea. Lol, back to studying for my Finals now **and mine too.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Horrible flashbacks, and Nightmares**

**

* * *

  
**

We all retired to the living room after dinner, Valken and Selena chatting away contently finding out what each other's favorite colour was and stuff like that. Valken also happily introduced her to his teddy Mr. Lucas, which I made a mental note to bug Luke about. Selena then ran up to her room and brought down her own teddy, a wolf, which she introduced as Mr. Loopy. I was shocked to hear that, as it was the same shade of grey as Remus had been, and the name was very close to Lupin his last name.

I shook my head, and gently sat myself by Sal who moved closer to me in his sleep. "Samuel, Jane, we had stopped at the ministry and picked up an instant transferal of guardianship paper and I was wondering if you would sign it?"

Jane looked said but nodded nonetheless and grabbed a pen, I handed her the paper, which she read and signed, tears running down her face. Samuel hugged her before he too signed the page. There was a small flash of yellow and then the page had an approved stamp across it.

The flash had gotten Selene and Valken's attention, and they looked over. Selena rushed over to Jane and hugged her, "why Mommy kying?"

Samuel replied for his wife who was holding on to Selena for dear life, "Your mom's crying because she is happy that you get to go and live with you real da-Tatko and brother."

"Brothers," I said gently. Everyone except Luke and Sal turned to look at me, "What? Both Valken and Salazar are my sons. I was named Salazar's father when his dad died."

"We all gonna live togetter?" Selena looked at me with big eyes.

"Yep, and your uncle Luke," I waved at Luke, "is going to come over sometimes and he might even bring your cousin Draco who is the same age as you." Luke nodded.

"I got cosins?" Selena asked getting excited.

"Yep, we got Draco, Salazar but now he's our brother and Gwen-n-near!" Valken said with a chirp.

I nodded to him, "Yes, you have three cousins Draco, Salazar and Guinevere. But like Valken said Salazar is now your brother."

"How old is Gwen-n-near? Is she same age as me?" Selena asked.

"She was a year younger than you and Valken so she is 5. Speaking of Guinevere I wonder where she is. Do you think Remus is raising her after Lilium's death?" Luke asked me.

That was a good question, and we should find out as soon as possible. If Dumbledore took Selena and Valken then he could have taken Guinevere too. I looked over at Valken and watched him cover a yawn. "I think it is time for us to get home, and get the kids to bed. They have a full day ahead of them." I smiled, "Samuel, Jane it was nice to meet you. I will leave my address with you and feel free to drop in. I would prefer if you sent me a letter letting me know when you plan to come. And if you would show me to Selena's room I will pack up her clothes and toys to take with us."

Samuel nodded and led me up the stairs and into my daughter's room, I cast the packing spell and then called "Toffee," who came with a pop and bowed to me.

"What's can I be doing for yous?"

_"I would like you to take all of this back to _Yah-colia, Je Rennesc Saldor. I would like you to set up the stuff in the room directly across from Valken. Make sure it is suitable for a young almost six year old girl." I said dismissing Toffee.

"Of course I will's Master Sev'us," he said with a low bow before he disappeared with all of the stuff I had packed up.

I turned and looked at Samuel, I could see tears that were building. I felt bad about taking Selena, but I knew that I couldn't willingly leave her again, I sighed, "Samuel I feel horrible about taking your only child away from you, I know how it feels to loose her."

He nodded, "I know, and knowing that makes it a little easier to bare. But it still hurts all the same, knowing that tomorrow morning I wouldn't be waking up to her jumping on my bed. She is your daughter and she should never have been taken from you." He sighed and wiped the tears that were beginning to fall, "I think it is time for Jane and I to try and adopt again. We will take you up on the offer to come and visit though."

I nodded in understanding and we both turned to the stairs and walked slowly down them, allowing him time to recompose himself. Selena was bouncing up and down with excitement, being too little to understand the implications that she wouldn't be seeing her adoptive parents as often.

I turned to Luke, "do you want to carry Valken and I can carry both Selena and Salazar or do you want to carry Selena and I will carry the boys?"

Luke looked down at Valken and Selena who were waiting patiently for him to decide. He smiled at Valken and then suddenly swept Selena into his arms, "I'll carry Selena and you can deal with trying to juggle the boys."

Samuel looked confused, "Um, do you need help to take the kids to the car? Carrying both of the boys will probably be a strain for you."

I laughed, "First of all we don't have a car and secondly I probably won't even feel the boys' weight. I am a quarter Synthican and as such am much stronger than I look and much stronger that the average wizard or above average muggle." Luke snorted, probably remembering the time that I swept both James and Lily into my arms and then proceeded to run up the stairs beating him into the house. "Honestly, I'll be fine."

Samuel looked skeptical, _but his mind changed when I lifted first Salazar, who settled against my hip still asleep, and then Valken into my arms not for once acting like they weighted anything. We all said our goodbyes before apparating to the _Yah-colia, Je Rennesc Saldor.

**SDDR SDDR SDDR SDDR SDDR SDDR SDDR SDDR SDDR**

I smiled down at the two sleeping boys in my arms, to think just yesterday I was alone and now I had three kids and a step-son. I chuckled to think that I was now Draco's step-father due to Lucius being Salazar's father like me. Blood-Hell, I had four kids. Remus better be alive, because I don't know what I would do if I had to raise his daughter also. I made my way up the stairs to the bedrooms and gently laid Sal down in his bed before going to Valken's room and lying him down. As I exited his room, I had to smother a laugh at the huffing Luke that was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Blood-hell Sev, I will never understand why Vadko made it so that you couldn't apparate in this blasted house." He was breathing heavy, but was cradling the sleeping form of my daughter to his chest.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that, it doesn't bother any of us Synthicans." I said teasingly as I approached him, "here hand me your step-daughter before you both go tumbling down the stairs." It was after I said it that I realize I called Selena his step-daughter.

He handed her to me gently before freezing and looking up at me sharply, "what do you mean, my step-daughter?"

I sighed and gestured to her room and started to walk to it, "Well, Jamie is dead and as such you and Siri could take up his place as father. And you and I are both parents to Salazar which makes my kids your step-kids and Draco my step-son." I laid her gently onto her pink bed and covered her gently up. "Our family is just getting bigger and weirder as time goes on."

"Indeed, my niece and nephew are now also my daughter and son, not to mention my son now gained another father, or wait make that two new fathers." Luke collapsed into the couch beside the fireplace.

"What do you mean that Draco gained two new fathers? James is dead incase you forgot," I said bitterly as I handed my empty beer bottle to my elf and grabbed another.

"I know that James is dead, but according to your logic since both me and Siri are now step-fathers to your kids, then you and Siri are step-fathers to mine." Luke said running his hand threw his hair.

"Poor kids, to think three of them went from having no parents to having, three fathers and a mother. Think about the strangeness, and the difficulties they will go threw when they are older. Anubis, they have an interesting family. I wonder if legally they are yours, Siri's and Cissa's kids." I asked as I drained my second bottle of beer that evening and grabbed a third, "Poor Remmy, he's the only one left out of this Great family."

Luke looked over at me and laughed, "Or not, since Lillum died doesn't that make you Guinevere's father also?"

I groaned drained the bottle of beer in my hand and grabbed the four last bottles from my house-elf and downed the rest of the liquid, Luke gave a large chuckle before summoning his own elf and informing it to tell Cissa that he was spending the night with me and to bring some more liquor over.

His elf, Doggy or something like that returned with more beer and some other types of liquor, "What do you want Sev? Beer again?"

"Nopes-ease Lukie, I think its time to switch to whiskey I've been drinking beer all night, We're all half dead and them that's left is spoilin' for a fight, Well who'da thunk we'd get jackass drunk, The boys don't spare the rye, It's time to switch to whiskey we've been drinkin beer all night!" I giggled at the thought of Lukie being jackass drunk, it was so funny!

"Okay now I know you've had too much to drink when you start singing those muggle drinking songs." Luke said as he swept the whiskey out of my reach and instead put it in my liquor cabinet that wouldn't open to me after a certain level of intoxication.

I tried to glare at Lukie but I ended up falling off the chair and landing on the floor, which caused me to laugh uncontrollably. "Lukie, you look sooo biggg from down here!"

He shook his head and ordered my house-elf to put away the liquor and not touch it or give me any more until I was sober.

I was hurt, did he really think that little of me? "I'll have you know that I am perfectly sober, and can handle my liquor very well thank you!" I tried to stand but found the floor to be unhelpful, "Damn Lukie, when did we get on the ship or is there an earthquake happening?"

"You my dear friend are completely smashed and really should get to bed," Lukie said as he reached down and pulled me to my feet. He then steered me to my bed room and pushed me down on my bed. He then proceeded to pull my shirt off and then spelled my shoes and socks off. "Now you are going to lie down and go to sleep, you'll thank me tomorrow morning."

He pushed me down so that I was lying down, "But Lukie, I am supposed to sleep with Jamie." I giggled thinking about the things that I could do with him after Lukie left.

"I know Sev, I know," he sounded sad.

"What's wrong Lukie?"

"Oh nothing Sev, just that James is otherwise indisposed tonight." He said as he pulled my covers over me.

"Why's that? Is Jamie working late tonight?" I asked wondering why he was so sad.

"Yah Sev, he's working late with Lily tonight," he said with a sad smile.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that earlier? Looks like I will be the one that will have to wake up tonight to feed the babies if they wake up tonight." I snuggled into my covers.

"Don't worry about Valken and Selena tonight, I'll watch over them. I'm spending the night," Lukie said as he shut the lights off and shut my door behind him.

**Luke's POV**

I sighed and leaned against the wall beside Sev's room, God in his intoxicated stupor he believed that it was five years ago when James was still alive. It was painful for me to pretend that James was going to be coming home to him tomorrow, but a sad Sev is worse then a mad one. I know I'd get yelled at tomorrow if Sev remembers tonight. I sighed again and then pushed away from the wall; I then cast a locking spell on his door that would stop him from wandering the halls while he is still drunk. Shaking my head gently I made my way to the kids bedrooms to check on them.

I entered Selena's room first and found most of her covers thrown on the floor. I reached down and was about to recover her when I noticed that we hadn't changed her for bed. I made my way to the dresser and pulled a small night gown not much different then Cissa wore to bed. I spelled Selena's clothes away and then gently dressed her in the gown before re-covering her and using a spell that would keep her covers on her bed. I then left and walked across the hall to Valken's room. The first thing I noticed was that I couldn't see him, and so I quietly cast _Lumos._ I was happy to notice him curled up in the corner of his bed, covers still on him but I could also notice that Sev didn't change him either, I sighed and summoned a pair of my son's pajamas and proceeded to change him and pull him gently back into the center of the bed.

I then made a detour to my room to change into a pair of pajama bottoms before I went to Salazar's room. I found him thrashing against an unseen foe, from the look of his bed he had been doing this for quite a while now. I shut the door behind me and walked slowly to the bed.

"No please, Master I'll be good. No I promise I'll listen to you. I'll do anything, Please! Not the belt, please..." He was pleading silently for his life.

I stood in shock not knowing what do, I remember Sev doing the exact same things when we were in school where his father couldn't get him. I gently reached out and touched his shoulder. As soon as he was touched, he woke, launching himself away from me. He didn't seem to notice when he sprawled backward onto the floor. Pushing himself into a corner in the room, he was begging as if it were for his very life.

"I'm sorry, Master! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to cause a stir! I won't do it again, Master!" Then he stopped, and an eerie calm took over his slight form. Faintly, lacking the urgency and desperation from the previous moment, he spoke at a barely audible volume. "I am sorry, Master." Each word was pronounced carefully, as though it had been rehearsed monotonously. He sounded resigned, if any seven-year-old could.

I sighed and thought about the poor child in front of me, my son. To think of the horrors he has seen already in his short life to cause such traumatizing actions. And for them to have been rehearsed so well that he did them without conscious thought gave me insight into the way he had been treated.

"Sal, Kitten look at me." I said as gently as I could as I crouched down a few feet from where he sat shaking, I hope I didn't look intimidating. His body shook; He wouldn't, or couldn't look at me. I tried again "Kitten won't you look at me? You know I wouldn't hurt you."

I heard him sniffling, "I'm sorry for waking you Senko," he yelled and then cupped his hands against his mouth before turning in the corner and started banging his head against the bloody wall. It took a moment to sink in that that was, indeed, what he was doing. I picked him up and sat him on my lap as I sat on the bed, and I turned him to face me.

"Why were you hitting your head, foolish Kitten?" I asked jokingly, until I noticed that he still had his hands clasped against his mouth, "You're not in trouble for yelling Kitten."

"I'm sorry Senko, I didn't mean to cause a stir and I shouldn't have woken you. I was bad and crying and hitting my head makes me stop but I won't do it again if you don't want me to and I'm ready for my punishment, sir." His voice was barely over a whisper.

I sighed wondering if he ever thought he did something that wouldn't surmise to punishment in his mind.

_Sev's POV_

I cringed wondering if he was going to punish me or if he was going to go get Uncle Sev to do it. "I'm sorry Sir, for making you sad," I said when I saw that I had made him sad and sigh. I bowed my head, waiting for a reprimand, at the least. '_He won't strike me, he won't strike me,' _I tried to tell myself.

"All right there, boy?" There was that word, 'boy.' It hadn't bothered me so much before I started having these good feeling and feeling safe. But like a bewitched cinema projector my previous life slid back into the forefront of my mind. I was once again in the dungeons of my third Master, _as he approached me_. _I could feel him getting closer and I scrambled back, _my subconscious thought told me that I had just hit the floor but I didn't have time to consider it. _Master was approaching me; I curled up in a ball, protecting what I could of me hoping he would forget about me. I could hear him yelling at me;_

"_Blasted, Fucking Cunt. I'll teach you to run from me!" His viciously grabbed me and pulled me to the hanging shackles, and thrust me into them his magic locking me into them._

_I shook in fear as he left to get something, idly I wondered if I was about to get caned or whipped. I gasped in pain as I felt something tear into the skin of the back of my legs. I struggled against his invertible punishment from first punching him and then trying to run away. Both of my legs were killing me and I could feel the wet, sticky feeling of blood running down them. I then felt the stinging pain that came always when I was whipped. I lost count after fifty, and slowly I could tell that Master was getting tired. I gasped in pain as I crumpled to the floor when his magic released me from the shackles. _

_Master reached down and grabbed a fistful of my hair, and proceeded to pull me down the hall back to his room that he fucked me in. I was thrown upon the bed and my limbs were stretched taunt as shackles were magically applied to them from the four bedposts._

_I cried: from the feeling of being torn apart from the shackles and from the pain in my legs. Master laughed cruelly, as he stripped and then proceeded to spell my clothes from my small frame. I knew that that was going to be my last time I was allowed to wear clothing; I had to earn the privilege again._

_I could hear someone muttering my name as Master forced his way into me, causing me to cry out again. I could hear someone calling Salazar, my name! It couldn't be Master, he didn't know that name._

**Luke's POV**

I watched in horror, as Sal's eyes grew distant and glazed. He seemed to be seeing someone else in the room and proceeded to back up until he fell from my arms. The contact to the floor he didn't seem to feel, and then he went rigid. He started to scream and thrash upon the floor, his body reacting as though he was getting hit. It continued on for what seemed like forever, and then he stopped trashing and screaming. I watched as his limbs seemed to be pulled from his small form and then I watched as a hoarse scream tore through his mouth.

The scream shocked me from my horror filled stupor and I rushed to his side, careful not to touch him. "Salazar, Kitten its okay. Salazar." I gently called, remembering when Sev went into a flashback after settling in at Hogwarts. Something would trigger a far-off, torturous memory and he'd be in it again, oblivious to the here and now.

Salazar blinked as if sunlight was assaulting him looking at me weirdly trying to remember who I was. Then the next moment he did the most endearing thing by reached out toward me. I pulled him gently into my lab and rubbed circles into his back. He was still shaking and his breath was coming in, in little gasps. We sat there for a while as he tried to get awareness back into his body and to where he was.

"Kitten," I said gently and was thankful when he looked up at me, "how about we lay down in the bed?"

"You, you won't leaf me?" He asked panic creeping into his voice.

"No, Kitten. I'll stay here all night if you want me too." I said gently as I lifted him from the floor. I briefly wondered how Sev could lift him as if he weighted nothing. He nodded his thanks and then his thumb found its way to his mouth, I then wondered if I should reprimand him for it. He was after all seven, but then thought better, he needed comfort. I walked slowly hoping not to scare or jolt him, and placed him on the bed. As soon as I laid down with him I found arms full of his shaking body.

_I spent the rest of the night watching over him, and was shocked when a disheveled Sev enter the room at 7:00 in the morning._

_I could almost laugh out loud at the image Sev made, in his disheveled pants and messy hairstyle. And to make matters better he had left his room without a shirt on. He looked at me blinkingly, and then glared. I couldn't help it when a heartfelt laugh tore through me. Sal stirred in sleep but didn't wake up._

_"I can't believe you fucking let me get so drunk last night! Who knows what I could have done, or did." He snarled quietly at me._

_I chuckled quietly, "do you think so little of me? You drank four bottles in one go, before I could even consider what you did. And I refused you any more liquor when you started to call me Lukie and sing muggle drinking songs. Then I took you to your bed and got you mostly undressed much as I had when we were still in school. I then was about to leave you when you started to insist that you had to sleep with James. I didn't know what to say but you were adamant that he was just working late and so I let you believe it. I then left your room and spelled it so that you couldn't leave if you were still intoxicated." By the end I had stopped laughing and looked at Sev with pity._

_He had gone ridged when I mentioned to him that he had thought that James was still alive, "well then, I guess you're more responsible then I thought. But why are you sleeping with Sal? I thought we agreed that he had to get used to sleeping on his own."_

_I sighed remembering why I was laying down with my son in the first place; I looked up knowing I wouldn't be able to voice what happened. I caught Sev's eye and called up the memory of the night before allowing him to view it._

* * *

**By: Draghen **and edited by Dragen

well hopefully you all read what we had wrote above in my Author's Note, if you haven't please do so. **Thanks, And we really enjoy reviews.**


	9. Chapter 8: Two animated snakes and three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**My exams are going okay, and I found a few free hours within the last week to get on and write. Hopefully it is good, it is both lighter and a little darker as I have Sev explain the past in child terms to the kids. You have to remember that this is a AU story and as such does not follow exactly the books, in fact I'm slowly moving farther and farther away.** Oh stop rambling no one wants to listen to you talk they want to read the story. Get a move on! **For that I should talk really, really long... put the pitchfork down, nice Dragen! I'll be back once he puts the pitchfork away!** Finally peace and quiet, I will now let you get on with the story...

_**IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM, YOU HAVE TO READ!!**_

_Parseltongue_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Two animated snakes and three Parseltongue's

* * *

**Severus's POV**

I shook after seeing the terror that filled Sal last night when I was drunk. I remembered all to well having reactions such as he had, when I was in Hogwarts. I had gotten over them with time with the help of Luke but my father still caused me un-paramount fear. I sank to my knees, cursing myself for letting me get drunk so that I couldn't help my son. Deep down I knew that I would have panicked and would not have known what to do. Luke really was the right person for the job; he had prior experience with what to do. He had helped me get through with it and I knew that he would help Sal.

I stood shakily and walked over to the bed, I could see Sal curled up into Luke's embrace with his thumb tucked firmly in his mouth. I knew that he needed comfort but we couldn't allow him to suck his thumb, he was seven, and I had already decided to break Valken of the habit. I thought back to when I was little trying to remember what I had used as a comfort. Nothing came to mind, and then I remembered my dad giving me a bottle of warmed milk mixed with something when I was Sal's age when I had woken from a nightmare. Of course that was before my father decided I was a complete failure.

I vowed to ask Kenneth about it when I met with him later today. Maybe it was a standard Synthican thing that I should use with all three of the kids. I didn't know much about the way to raise a Synthican child; actually my father never imparted me with the information, chalking it up that I could never produce a Synthican child that would need caring for. I remember briefly my mom mentioning that there were some major differences in raising a Synthican child.

"I'm going to go and change and then get the cubs up and dressed. After that you can go get changed as I get Sal ready, I promised that we would go to the Synthican city and meet with Kenneth today." I said as I made my way out of the room.

"We also have to go get some clothes for the boys, not that I don't mind giving up some of Draco's clothes, God knows he has too many, but they really should get something of their own. They've been living in others cast-offs most of their lives, we should change that if we change the rest of their lives." Luke said as he sat up gently, careful not to wake Sal.

"Anubis yes! No offence but your wife's tastes and my own are completely different." I said as I walked out the room, and shut the door. "really, having a child wear a pair of light tan pants for play?"

I made my way back to my room, and set about going through my morning ritual. It was there that I noticed for the first time that I had been waking around without a shirt on, Anubis, Luke would never let me live it down. He had bothered me endlessly when we at school that he found it hilarious that I walked around our dorm room with a cup of coffee before getting myself ready. I shook my head and entered the bathroom, I quickly took a shower and did my hair, leaving out the gel that made it fire-retardant, I wasn't going to brew today. I then went to my closet and started picking out clothes, I had just finished pulling on my pants and was about to choose a shirt when there was a light knocking at my door.

I was puzzled but made my way to open it, revealing my sleepy twins at the door. Valken looked terrified that they had come to my door and knocked while Selena looked ready to pounce on me. Their reactions to me and my room, reminded me of the difference in their upbringing. I smiled widely and opened the door fully, Selena didn't need anymore encouraging than that and proceeded to pull her brother into the room. She went straight for my unmade bed and crawled up on it, trying to pull Valken with her. She didn't succeed though and he adamantly refused deciding to sit on the floor.

I sighed remembering he had been taught that he wasn't allowed on a bed, much less an adults. I walked over and picked him up, "It is way, WAY to early for you to be comfortable sitting on the floor. Remember what I said Valken, you ARE allowed on the bed or any other furniture unless I specifically say you are not allowed."

He nodded, "Tatko," he said in a little voice as I turned from the bed to make my way back to my closet.

"Yes cub?" I said turning to look at him.

"Um, well you see…" he trailed off unsure if he should voice his question or thought.

"Go ahead cub," I said as I walked back to him and sat upon the bed. Selena instantly cuddled up against me.

"Well, you see, I was wondering…" He trailed off again unsure, I raised an eyebrow, he noticed "well, what's that picture on your arm?"

I felt my heart quicken knowing he was asking me about my 'dark mark', I saw Selena sit up at his question and pulled my arms into her lap and proceeded to turn them trying to see the picture. I turned them so that they were forearm up and she gasped and leaned in. I felt a tingle go up my arm as I felt her run a light finger across it.

"It's a tattoo, isn't it Tatko?" She asked wondering if her deduction was right.

"Sort-of. You know how Salazar is really your cousin but because his dad died he became your brother." They both nodded and waited to hear more, "Well, Thomas, Sal's dad had come up with the design and we, Luke, Tom and I had decided to use it when we did the sibling ritual when we were adolescences."

They blinked, obviously they didn't understand. "Tom, Sal's dad, drew a picture and when we decided that we wanted to become brothers we put the picture on are arms to show that we were."

"Oh! Should Sal, Valken and me draw a picture as well to show that we are brothers and sister?" Selena asked wondering.

I sighed it was a common practice for Synthican's to mark each other if they were brothers/sisters and were not of the same parents. "When you get a little older and understand the meaning and concept a little more you can decide to." They pouted, "you can however start trying to draw a design that you all like. It will be something you have for the rest of your lives, so it must mean something special to all three of you." They nodded, pacified by my pronouncement.

"Tatko, if it means so much to you, why do you hide it?" Valken asked looking up at me as he gently stroked it, "I've never seen uncle Luke's either."

I wondered how I should word what happened so that they would understand, "Well, when Sal's father, Vadko died, it made Tom very sad and then he got really angry. He then made a really BAD choice and started to hurt other people. Some of the other people didn't understand that he was just missing Sal's other daddy, and they started to fight him and call him really mean names. The bad man who took you away, and will probably try again some time, then started to tell lies about Tom and told everyone that he was very bad." Valken snuggled up closer and Selena actually crawled into my lap. I was about to continue when I felt the bed depress slightly beside me. I looked up, and over Selena's head to see Luke sitting there holding an attentive Sal.

"Go on, we heard from the beginning from where Tom was sad." Luke said gently, understanding that it was hard for me and that Sal needed to hear the story as much as if not more than the twins.

"Well, where was I, Oh yes: As the bad man started telling lies about Tom, more people started to believe him. He told them that Synthican's were all bad and evil and that we should all be killed. Tom didn't like that because he, Sal, Valken, Selena and I are all Synthicans. So he started to gather other people who thought like him, and they started to fight the people that believed the bad man. What ended up happening was the bad man cast a really bad spell on Tom making him forget about Vadko and Sal, and that made him do ever worse stuff. I didn't know but the spell also made him forget about Valken and Selena, and then the bad man made a fake story about how the two of you would kill Tom." At that pronouncement adamant exclaims that they wouldn't I had to chuckle. "I know you wouldn't and we though Tom knew too, but the spell made him a little crazy and he didn't remember that you were his niece and nephew. So on Halloween night, five years ago he came to your aunt Lily's house to kill you."

"Da-ta would never!" Salazar said angrily, with tears running down his face.

I nodded my understanding, but the story had to go on, the kids had to understand even if it did hurt. I know it hurt me at the time, and still tears at my heart knowing what my brother was forced to do. "I know pup, I know. But you have to remember, the bad man was making him. And so in the middle of the night he came to your aunt Lily's house, and ended up killing Valken and Selena's dad, James and your aunt Lily." By this time Selena and Valken were also crying, "He then went up into your room at your aunts and tried to kill you. But he had hidden love for you that the bad man couldn't take away, and his magic recognized you as his niece and nephew and so fought against the bad man. The moment before he was forced to try and kill you he cast another spell, a very strong family Synthican spell that would save the person it was cast on from death. But at a price for the person who cast the spell, he loved you guys all so much that went he cast the killing curse he made it bounce off you and kill him instead. But…"

"NO!" Sal wrenched himself from Luke's hold, and started backing away from us shaking his head. "No! Da-ta not dead! Da-ta not dead! I_ – hiccup – _know_ – sniffle – _that _– hiccup –_ he's not_ – hiccup –_ dead!" He was crying hard and still backing up denying the crucial part of the story.

"Kitten," Luke said gently as he stood up hoping to calm Sal down.

He scrambled back faster and ended up tripping, "No! Leave me alone, you don't understand! Da-ta not dead! I know he'd not!" he backed himself into a corner crying and rocked himself violently back and forth, clutching at his knees and gasping. In a full blown panic.

Luke looked at me at a loss for what to do, I looked at him bewildered. I had no idea what we could do, what COULD we do? I was shocked to hear whispering in the corner and looked over to find both Selena and Valken hugging Sal close.

"Don't worry Dante we believe you, and we know you Dad's not dead. He can't be!" Valken said as he scooted over and pulled Sal even closer.

"Yah, what Blaze said!" Selena replied pulling Sal closer.

The names they used confused me, but it had been much the same for me and tom. It might be the Synthican coming out and calling to the other. I was called Shadow by Tom and I called Tom, Slyther. Later we found out that that was the name of our Synthican part. It was possible that Vadko noticed that Sal's Synthican was named Dante and thus put it in his legal birth certificate. Not that a piece of paper meant anything in the Synthican world but for the wizarding world it was vital.

Sal raised his head, still hiccupping but not crying "thanks _– hiccup­ –_ Vitani, and _– hiccup­ –_ and Blaze. I mean it _– hiccup­ –_ Da-ta can't be dead_ – hiccup­ –_ I just know it _– hiccup­ – _some how."

I slowly got up and walked over to where they sat, both Valken and Salazar stiffened until I knelt down to the floor. Sitting myself down and leaning against the wall, I slowly pulled first Valken and then Salazar over. Selena moved on her own without prompting, burring herself into my right side as Valken copied on my left. I sat Sal on my lap and held him close while he tried to calm himself. Once he got calm I spoke, "As I was about to say, Tom died but not completely. He is a Synthican and as such is hard to kill. But not only that, he is tied not only to Me and Luke but to you Salazar as well. To try and kill both parents of a Synthican child is very hard to do and takes a lot of strength. It almost killed Dumble… the bad man."

He nodded in happiness, "Tatko," I was slightly startled to actually hear him call me father, it made me so happy.

"Yes Pup?"

"The bad man is the man with the white beard, from when you found me'n Blaze in the forest. He looked familiar at the time, and looked real angry to see me." He asked gently running a hand down my arm, across the serpent that lived there. I nodded, "Da-ta had just like." I looked at him in surprise, "But Siren, moved and had blue eyes instead-a black."

"You saw Siren?" Luke asked in disbelief, we knew that Tom hadn't even shown Vadko before his death.

"Uh-huh, don't know if I was 'posed to. It was one time he fell asleep telling me a story and I still wasn't very sleepy but he said I had too. Then I noticed movement on his arm and checked. It was Siren, he was very happy to meet me. He said that he didn't get to see too many people, and that the only time he was out was when he was invis-t-able. He said he missing his brother, Sly and Sennith." He paused as he looked at Sly with love, "Tatko? Why he don't move?"

"Sly is asleep now, he hasn't moved much since Tom went away. I think he misses Siren just as much as Siren misses him." I said gently, and then it hit me – Sal had said that Siren told him that he missed his brothers. the had to have a conversation, as in speaking. He must have inherited Tom's gift of Parseltongue, "Sal, can you try to wake him up?"

Luke looked at me sharply before understanding, we watched in amazement as he centered his focus on Sly and started to hiss at him but to no avail._"Hey wake up, I wanna talk to you."_

"You know if you ask nicely maybe he'll wake up. My old Kindy teacher said we should always ask nicely." Valken said from my side looking at Sal.

"If your so good at it, you try!" Sal looked at Valken with a challenge.

"Fine!" he tuned my arm so that he was looking at it properly,_ "__excuse me, Sly, would you mind waking up? my dad wants to talk to you."_ Sly moved slightly, and then opened one eye and looked at Valken before looking at Sal and then lastly me.

I was shocked to know that my son was a Parseltongue as well and looked at Selena, she had a confused look on her face, definitely normal like me.

"_Your father wants to talk to me? who is your father, nestling?"_ Sly asked looking at Valken.

"_Why your on his arm silly!"_ Sal hissed, the conversation was very confusing seeing as though I don't understand the language at all.

"_I am on his ARM?"_Sly looked around,_ "__are all of you nestlings mine and his?"_

"_Well sort of, you see my Adaven died when I was almost two and then Da-ta got real sad and was then controlled by a bad man, and he was forced to kill my cousins Blaze and Vitani but he ended up saving them but killing himself."_ deep breath_"But he's not really dead cus I just know it, and Tatko, well he used to be my Senko but with Adaven's death n' Da-ta missing he became my Tatko. My cousins Blaze and Vitani are now my brother and sister."_Sal finished with a smile.

Sly blinked, probably having trouble understanding the ramble._ "__So, this nestling here (looks at Valken) is Blaze and his father is the one who's arm I am in. Selena, the girl over there that doesn't seem to be understanding-"_

"_I can understand just fine thank-you very much! I'm not stupid as some people think. My Kindy teacher said I was very advanced for my age."_Selena said with a huff, looks like I was wrong. It bothered me that I didn't know what they were talking about, no doubt Sly would inform me by talking to me through images but still, it would be nice to actually talk.

"_Is there a party going on? am I invited, or is it direct family only?"_ A hiss sounded from Luke's arm and he quickly rolled up his sleeve.

"_Come on and join us Sennith, would one of you young ones offer your arm to him?"_ Sly said.

"_Wouldn't work Sly, I can't move unless one of them is his kin."_ Sennith sounded resigned.

"Uncle Luke!" Selena said suddenly, catching us both unaware and causing Luke to jump slightly.

"Yes, cub?" he said composing himself, although it was quite hard to do when you have a laughing snake on your arm.

"You mentioned yesterday that you have a son, my cousin Dragon?"

"Draco? yes, I do have a son. Why?" Luke looked suspicious at the three of them.

"Oh Daddy, can he come over! then there'll be four of us and four is always, ALWAYS more fun than just three. Even if it IS another boy." She said turning to me. I found myself lost in her hazel eyes that looked so much like James, I hadn't realized until she almost tackled me that I had nodded. DAMN! she was good.

Luke chuckled knowing that I hadn't even realized that I had agreed to anything, that was until she turned to him and gave him her puppy dog look. He quickly made his face serious intent on showing me how it was done, "Now Draco actually is really…"

"Please, papa? Please can he come over we'll be really good." Sal said is a small voice as he looked pleadingly at Luke, I could see his resolute breaking. He had never been able to deny Sal anything even when he was a baby. What Sal wanted, Sal got, and if he didn't he asked Luke who got it for him in a second. Tom found it absolutely hilarious that his son had Luke wrapped tighter around his finger than his own son or wife did.

"Well you see…"

"Please papa, he must be so lonesome all by himself, like Blaze had been when he was at his awful aunt and uncles. Or like Selena when she was with those muggles that didn't understand her. Please." He moved closer to Luke.

Luke's resolute broke, "If you want him to come over that badly, I'll get him."

"Oh, thank you Papa!" Sal said as he wrapped his hands around Luke's waist.

"Feels like the olden days, only thing missing is Tom killing himself laughing at you being out slytherined." I said with a chuckle.

He glared and then a scared look came across his face, "Just think Sev we won't have just one but FOUR slytherin's to look after. How are we ever going to manage?"

I laughed and took in two confused faces and one plotting face, "Well, we'll just have to call in some Gryffindor back-up like, although we'll always just let them do all the work and made ourselves the back up. Easier that way, and Gryffindor's are supposed to be the ones that aren't afraid of anything. Who better to watch four, young, conniving, sly, manipulative, and slytherin's in the making?"

Luke laughed, "Indeed, I like the idea already. And we can pass it off as having quality God-father god-child time. Black will eat it up like the dog he is."

"My God-father is a dog?" Selena asked confused. "then wouldn't he be my God-dog, no that doesn't work, I know Dog-father?"

"Wait until I tell Cissa that one! Dog-father, that's a great one." Luke said laughing as he made his way to the fireplace, which sprang up instantly. He paused for a moment and then gave Sal a big smile before grabbing the floo powder. "You might as well call the mutt's over, and we can then get all introductions out of the way." He threw the powder into the flames before stepping in and yelling "Malfoy Manor - Draconous."

**

* * *

**

By: Draghen Sanglant

edited by Dragen Sanglant

**You know pitchforks are really not something to be waving around when you are talking/writing/reading about magic. they were used in witch hunts and to force unfortunate witches/wizards who were cause to death. Really not something to be waving around. The readers might think your anti-magic.** Oh Hush you, don't you have studying to do? you do have a test tomorrow don't you?** Right English! Well hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon, I already know what I want to happen, and it will unless Dragen releases those plot bunnies again! I swear they must be communist to procreate so quickly without care of quality... He he... Red-coat bunnies...** She has officially gone off the deep-end with the stress that is getting to her. Hopefully I can fix her up soon so that she can continue writing.

-

-

-

-

**IMPORTANT!! - I am having a little trouble with school and family right now. I made some really, really bad choices and now I have to deal with the consiquences. I am NOT abandoning the story. It just is on hold for a little while, until I get my Life back on track, the right track. I will try to update but no promises for a little while. I am sorry, I am trying.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Familytree is getting con

Future Chapters

Future Chapters...

**Is there anything that is still really confusing or your saying to yourself how did that happen, or what is the result of that? I have hit a little bit of a mind block... not to mention I don't have a lot of time on the computer right now as I had said at the bottom of my last chapter. Is there any twists you can think of that would make the story better or cooler?** She is really having some trouble with what to do next… and so replies are great… and if you reply and ask a question, chances are either I or she will answer them right away or as soon as possible.** Again I love reader input and if there is something unclear or needs to be reworked I'd love to do it. These Chapters are not set in stone they are rework-able…. So Yah...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The familytree is getting crazy

* * *

I stared in shock at where Luke had been momentarily, was he crazy? What was I supposed to do? Floo up Lupin and say 'Hey we hate each other, but actually we're best friends. I married James and had two kids with him, and guess what you a god-father," Oh yah, if that didn't bring Dumblefuck down on me nothing would. And then there was the small, little detail that Siri is in AZKABAN! Oh yah I'll just get right on that, right now. I snorted.

"Tatko, who are the 'mutts'?" Valken's small voice asked me.

I couldn't help it I smiled at him as I slowly stood up from my seated position. "The 'mutts' are your and Selena's god-fathers." He cocked his head to the side and sat gingerly on the bed. "They along with Uncle Luke and Uncle Tom were chosen when you were born to become your guardians if anything ever happened to me or your dad. Like how Sal is now living with us because his Adaven died."

"Oh..." again he cocked his head, "I thought Uncle Luke and Uncle Tom were my Senko's?"

"Well sort of," I sighed knowing that using two different languages at the same time in tandem would confuse both of my kids. "You see, only a Synthican can be a Senko. Uncle Luke isn't a Synthican, but he was welcomed into both Uncle Tom's and my own family making him an honorary Synthican and like a Senko."

He smiled brightly again, understanding what I was saying "Oh, but why'd Sal get two and me only one?"

I reached out and ruffled his hair, he barely flinched, and I beamed. "You do have two, your Uncle Tom and Uncle Remus."

"Who's Uncle Remmy?" Selena asked as she moved to sit with her brother.

"He was the wolf wasn't he Tatko?" I had always known Sal was smart.

"Indeed, and he is coincidently one of the 'mutts' although he doesn't remember anything really. He is also Guinevere's father and was married to your aunt Lily." I said and moved into my closet pulling on a shirt and then walked out. "Let's move into Selena's room so that she can change." All three kids stood and moved quickly to out of my room. Sal was the first out my door followed closely by Valken and then finally Selena herself. The boys both stopped and waited however for both Selena and I to enter before they too did, in reverse order.

"Ewww, its so pinkie!" Valken said with a face showing his dislike.

"Yah, well your room is so, so blue!" Selena replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Wow and my room's green, great to know we know our colours." Sal said with a drawl, glaring at them and sat upon the rug.

Valken ducked his head embarrassed, but Selena just looked confused. "How come you, daddy, and Uncle Luke talk like that? It's not very nice and can hurt-ted-dead someone's feelings."

Sal rolled his eyes, "it is the wonderful art of sarcasm, and you will hopefully learn it too. It helps when people are being mean to you. You can't always fight people; sometimes it's better to use your brain." He pulled his knees up to hug his chest, looking lost.

I watched his face, his personality changed rapidly: one minute he was just another kid, playing around and swindling Luke for what he wanted and then the next moment he was old and mature. He must have felt my gaze for he turned and looked at me. Flinching slightly, he blanked his face and looked at me apathetically, almost as if he thought I was going to hit him. I forced myself to turn and grabbed some clothes out of Selena's dresser and handed them to her, "Here put these on," I then conjured Valken some of Draco's clothes and handed them to him.

Both began to change right there not thinking about gender differences or privacy. Sure they were only six, well not quite but almost, but they should have some concept of social norms and practices. I sighed, the poor girl was going to be overwhelmed by males her whole life. Maybe I could rope Cissa into helping with her; she had always said she wanted a girl. I sighed and helped her get her dress done up in the back and then turned to help Valken button up his white dress shirt. I chuckled when I noticed his disgruntled look at having to wear it. I then conjured up another outfit of Draco's for Sal and transfigured it so that it would be big enough. I then held it out to him and gently called his name. He was obviously not thinking or listening because he made no move to talk the clothes. Selena took them from my out stretched hand and proceeded to drop them on his head. He jumped almost a mile high, and then carefully masked his feelings again.

I sighed knowing his mind was not with us. I looked over at my other two wards; Valken was looking at Sal with pity and understanding while Selena looked at him like a difficult puzzle that needed to be solved. I sighed again, knowing it would be easier to deal with him alone without Selena around.

"I need you guys to do something very important for me, can you do it?"

Valken looked scared but determined while Selena looked like Christmas had come early, "yes Tatko."

"Do you remember how Uncle Luke went into the green fire earlier and disappeared?" They both nodded and Valken gulped, "I need you to go and throw this into the fire and once it turns green, it has to turn green mind you, I need you to stick only your head in and then clearly say 'Rennesc Pitta Kennith' can you say that?"

Both looked determined, "Rennesc Pitta Kennith" they said slowly together, trying to commit it to memory.

"That's right, now you should see a man or someone there. I want you to be nice even if he's not and tell him that I need some help with Sal and that I have no clue how to raise three Synthican's." They nodded vigorously showing they understood. I then pulled out the small bad of Floo powder out of my pocket that I always have in case of emergency and put it in Selena's hand. "Remember put this into the fire, and only if it turns green can you put your head into it, with out it burning you."

Selena nodded her head once more before grabbing Valken by the hand and dragged him back to my room to where the fireplace Luke used was. Knowing that they were gone and busy I turned my attention back at Sal. He was still in the same position he was in before I had started to talk to the twins. However now he was looking at the clothes Selena had dropped on him, probably wondering what I wanted him to do with them.

**Valken's POV**

I allowed Selena to drag me into Tatko's room and over to the fireplace. I shivered remembering the times that Sal and I had had flashbacks when we were living together in the forest. Sal was always able to help me and that I was never any help, I knew that he was falling into a flashback. The stilling of his face and forgetting where he was always happened before he had one. Except the few times it came suddenly. I looked at the fireplace with sadness there was no fire, how were we supposed to do Tatko's favour if there wasn't a fire? I then remembered what Tatko had told me, I had magic didn't I? I glared at the empty space that fire would sit and wished really, really hard for a fire to appear. After a few moments of nothing, just as I was about to give up it happened!

Selena whooped and rushed forward, once she was close enough she dropped the little bag into the fire and like Tatko said it turned green. We both looked at each other before grabbing each others hand and sticking our heads in.

The fire felt warm but not uncomfortable, and it tickled slightly. We then drew a deep breath and yelled, "Rennesc Pitta Kennith!" we immediately felt dizzy and everything spun around before we found ourselves looking at a very angry man.

"(S) Who are you?" He asked harshly causing me to remember my uncle and flinch back. If it wasn't for Selena's hand holding me I would have fallen right back out of the fire into Tatko's room.

As it was I wanted to turn around and run back to Tatko, but then I remembered that Tatko trusted us to do it. I squared my shoulders like I saw Sal do and then gave the man my best look like Tatko did when he was mad or annoyed. "(S) My name is Valken Jameson Xavier Potter-Snape and this is my sister Selena Lilium Potter-Snape."

The man looked a little shocked, "What do you need little Synthican's?"

I looked at him calculating, how did he know that we were Synthican's?

"Our Tatko told us to call you and say…" Selena started but then looked confused obviously forgetting what Tatko wanted us to say.

"To say that he need some help with Sal and that he has no clue how to raise three Synthican's." I paused wondering if I should mention it, it couldn't hurt "I think Sal's about to have a flashback."

The man looked very concerned at once, and nodded before standing. "Just a second I have to grab something," he said before rushing into one of the other rooms. He came back carrying a backpack and stood in front of us looking expectantly. We blinked, he chuckled "Fist time using the Floo?" I didn't fully understand but assumed he meant the green fire thingy, and so I nodded. He smiled gently, "I need to grab one of your hands so that I can come through."

Selena reached out her unoccupied hand instantly and he took it and motioned with his free hand for us to move backwards. We both sat back and he stepped through, almost stepping on us in the process.

He chuckled and let go of Selena's hand, "Show me to where you Tatko and Sal is."

I nodded, let go of Selena's hand and rushed back down the hallway to her room.

**Moments before Valken, Selena and the Man arrive**

**Sev's POV**

"Sal?" He flinched back and then looked at me with hollow eyes. I gasped, he looked at me unseeingly. I took a step forward and he suddenly curled up and started to mutter.

"P-please no m-master please, I'll be good, I promise. Please, I won't make a stir, I'll do anything. What do you want me to do Master, I'll do it, P-please no. I- I didn't mean it, honestly…." He rocked back and forth curled into the ball.

I stepped back, but he didn't seem to notice. I could here footsteps coming down the hall, from both directions.

Luke stepped into the room just as Kennith also arrived. Luke took one look in and grabbed the other three kids; Draco had come with him, and took them down the hall. Kennith came into the room and looked at Sal with remorse.

"P-please m-master, I-I promise I'll be g-good." He was shaking uncontrollably like he was lying in a bed of snow without clothing on.

I looked at Kennith pleadingly; I didn't know what to do. He nodded and swept forward drawing himself up to full capacity. "Sal, grimling, pup, look at me." His voice was soft yet commanding.

Sal continued to shake and stayed curled up but did as he was told, responding to the commanding voice.

His eyes were, if possible, colder than a glacier. Void of all emotions or spark. I shivered uncontrollably when his gaze passed over my body. Kennith wasn't fazed, "Come here grimling."

Sal shook harder but did as he was told, picking himself up off the floor and walked until he stood in front of him.

Kennith let out a small sigh, "follow me."

I wasn't sure what to do as Kennith made his way out of the room with Sal following. I made a quick decision and rushed off down the hall to find Luke. I could watch the kids and he could help Kennith.

I found him sitting on Valken's bed as the three kids played together with a miniature Hogwarts express train. Well, Selena and Draco played while Valken sat to the side watching looking afraid to join. He kept glancing at Luke, who was trying hard to keep from frowning. As I walked in Luke's attention snapped to me.

"How is he?"

I sighed, "Not too good, I think it would be best if you went to help. I don't know what to do, and you're better at this than me. I'll watch the cubs." Without answering Luke swept out of the room. I had just taken his seat, when I found my hands full of a child.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco cried, and he tried to squeeze my body to jelly. Valken looked on with guarded jealously.

"Hello Draco, how are you? Did you father introduce you to my son and daughter?" I asked as I pulled myself from his hug and I beckoned Selena and Valken over. Selena came quickly but Valken was more sedated.

"See, Valken told you Tatko was our daddy!" Selena said as she gently pushed Draco.

Ah, so Draco hadn't believed Valken. That explains the jealously and unwillingness to play together. "Are they really your son and daughter, uncle? Does that mean I have cousins?" I nodded and Draco squealed, and proceeded to grab both Valken and Selena into a hug. Valken looked disgruntled and unhappy about his inclusion. "I finally have cousins!"

"Well actually they're more like your brother and sister." I said hopping to not have to explain.

Selena of course understood, "Yep, cus Sal's our brother and your dad is his dad so your dad is our dad making you our brother, and his brother. And our dad is Sal's dad, making him your dad too. Yep we don't got any cousins cept for Gwen-n-near, and no uncles cept for uncle Remmy and Uncle Siri and Uncle Tommy… but Uncle Tommy might be our daddy too, cus he's Sal's daddy… yep so we only have two uncle's Uncle Remmy and Uncle Siri. And their both mutts but uncle Remmy's a wolf too." She nodded to herself and Valken nodded too.

I shook my head; I could feel a headache forming from trying to follow her logic. Draco just looked lost, and then looked like he had an epiphany "So, your not my cousins but my brother and sister, cus Sal, who ever he is, is you brother and his dad is my dad, making him your dad too? Right?" Valken nodded, "and uncle Sev isn't my uncle Sev but my daddy Sev because he's ur daddy, and if my daddy's ur daddy, then ur daddy's mine?" Selena nodded, "And we have two uncles who are mutts, Uncle Remmy and uncle Siri. But uncle Remmy is not a mutt but a wolf." Valken nodded again, "and my uncle Tommy that died but didn't die is really my daddy too, cus he's Sal's daddy?" Selena nodded again, "so really I have three daddies, two brother's a sister, a mommy, two uncles, and a cousin right?"

Valken started to nod but then stopped, "wait, if ur daddy and uncle Tommy is now our daddy's because Sal's daddy died because ur daddy is Sal's godfather, doesn't that make uncle Remmy and uncle Siri also our daddies? Cus Daddy James died and Uncle Remmy and uncle Siri are my godfathers." Selena though for a moment before nodding vigorously.

"So then I have 5 daddies, a mommy, two brother and two sister, and no uncles and no cousins?" Draco asked getting excited, both Valken and Selena nodded.

I massaged the migraine that was forming, how they could follow that train of logic and confusion of words was beyond me. They looked at me for confirmation; I just continued to massage my temples.

"Tatko," Valken said gently, looked really to be yelled at. I sighed and nodded to him to continue, "Are you, Uncle Luke, Uncle Tommy, Uncle Siri, and Uncle Remmy our daddy's? I mean are you all both, Sal's, Selena's, Draco's and my daddies?" So that is what they were mumbling about, I nodded. "So that mean's that we are all brother's and sister's right?" Again I nodded not wanting to articulate. "does that also mean that Draco's mommy is our mommy too?" I paused and then nodded.

The three jumped up and then hugged each other again, this time Valken was happy to join in.

Draco began to blab, "you guys are so gonna love the manor, it's sooo big and there are soo many thing to do. And you'll all have your own rooms, unless you want to share, then you can. And Christmas will be sooo great with having 5 daddies instead of just one." Valken and Selena were hanging off his every word.

I just leaned back and closed my eyes, having four kids… wait make that 5, once Guinevere shows up, was going to kill me. Maybe I should have been brewing today, brewing headache potions.

**

* * *

**

By Draghen Sanglant

and edited by Dragen Sanglant

**No I didn't forget about Sal, Luke and Kennith. The next chapter will resolve Sal's flashback and start Luke and Sev's training into Synthican fatherhood… Muahahahaha….** Yep she's still off the deep end. She is sitting on my bed cackling evilly. See you all next chapter, and remember please review and give us your feed back. No matter what it is.


	11. Chapter 10: Anger

**So I've finnaly come back and revisited this Chapter and was unhappy with the way it played out, and so I've rewritten it. Hopefully you like it better and that it makes more sense. Like I've always said, if you don't understand something or if it is awkward in the context please tell me, Dragen can only catch so much and he's too much like me to catch it all. **Both Draghen and I would be happy to clarify any confusion that anyone has in relation to the story. If more information is needed about a topic, please don't hesitate to either reply or message us. I know almost as much about the world the story takes place in as Draghen. Of course I don't know about the new things that pop into her head, because that would just be weird, but I know most of the background information. If there is something confusing that happened in a previous chapter, don't be afraid to inform us.** And again I cannot promise when I will update next due to the fact that I am leaving on holidays for a little while. But I will try my best.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Anger**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Sal continued to shake and stayed curled up but did as he was told, responding to the commanding voice._

_His eyes were, if possible, colder than a glacier. Void of all emotions or spark. I shivered uncontrollably when his gaze passed over my body. Kennith wasn't fazed, "Come here grimling."_

_Sal shook harder but did as he was told, picking himself up off the floor and walked until he stood in front of him._

_Kennith let out a small sigh, "follow me."_

_Present:_

**

* * *

**

Kennith's POV

I sighed knowing that Sal would have a lot to over come if he wanted to lead a normal life, not to mention that he was expected to take his family's throne. I looked back at him, and saw a shell of a child. His eyes were dead, lifeless, hollow, reflecting a broken soul. Reflecting the shape his inner beast had taken, the shape of the undead. The shape of a Hellhound (grim), the shape of _Dante_. I moved quickly through the house heading for the main family quarters. Knowing he would feel more comfortable in the calm of the oppressing wards that surrounded it, knowing he would relax.

I heard footsteps behind us and chanced a glance, the young (but in human years elder) Malfoy was following us at a brisk pace. I would have to demean young Severus later for shrinking his duty. I slowed just enough to allowed Malfoy to catch up without having to sprint. He seemed to understand which way we were going and took the lead, banishing dust as we went. As we entered the living room I watched Sal and smiled to myself as I noticed his shoulders relax and his eye loose some of their coolness. I lead him to his father's childhood bedroom and gestured him in. He hastened to comply with my wishes; I could see that he had finally snapped out of his flashback and that it was his true fear of not knowing me that caused his detached and submissive behaviour.

He stood within the room watching me carefully, not knowing what else to expect from me. He relaxed some more upon seeing Malfoy; maybe it had been smart of Young Severus to send him. The boy glanced quickly around himself memorizing the layout of the room; the act took no more than a few seconds. He had well honed instincts that would serve him well once he became king, but no child should have to learn due to fear. I assessed his body, it was poised; ready to flee or do any command I made him. His eyes were constantly scanning, watching my every move from the number of breaths I took to the smallest tremor of my muscles. He was analysing me, becoming familiar with my movements. I readied myself to take a step forward, and was rewarded with him taking a small, almost invisible step back. He was a quick study; I could almost guarantee that he would know what I was about to do at the same time I did.

I felt a stir in the air/magic around us; I widened my senses and cursed myself. I did the math in my head several times over quickly, and came to the same damn answer, 2556 days. It was the night of his seventh birthday, the night that any blocks that were forced on him would be broken. The night that he entered childhood and left his baby years behind. The night he would be allowed to join the youth of our race at school. I glanced at him and took a step back. His eyes were alit with flames and his power poured out of him and took up the entire room. It was suffocating, the raw energy, the subjugated, now freed power. He looked at me with hunger in his eyes; his Synthican side had awoken. I should have known that they had locked the Synthican part of him away. I should have known that the power would have burst, once the dam was broken, and awoken. The Synthican wards, that were placed to protect the royal family, would have strengthened the newly awoken power within him, strengthening the beast and with it the hunger. This assertiveness would serve him well, IF he learned to control it.

He stalked forward forgetting his previous slavery and fear, knowing only hunger and the call of freedom and justice. He moved fluently, I had never seen someone with such grace even his father was not as graceful. He eyed both Malfoy and I, sizing us up, his eyes snapped to Malfoy a slit-second before he attacked. My own beast was waiting and intercepted him in mid-jump. I transformed knowing I would have to teach him his place and duty; his schooling would start tonight. He hit the floor hard and snarled; I landed gracefully ready to spring again. He watched me with hooded eyes, still in his human form even though the beast had taken over. He scrambled to get up off the floor and snarled a command, the beast within him knowing his power and place in the scheme of the Synthican hierarchy. I answer the call like I had when his father had done the same, with a mentor's rebut. This seemed to confuse the beast. It had been on it's own for so long that it didn't understand my own authority. His muscles tightened and he sprang hoping to get some satisfaction for his hunger, again I intercepted and threw him to the floor. Again and again we danced, him hoping to eat and quench his six-year fast, and I trying to teach him his place. Malfoy was yelling at me, not understanding the implications of what was going on. He didn't understand that the boy would maul him in his attempt for satiation.

I could imagine the struggle the boy was having. From never releasing the beast to this mad, bloodily, consuming fury. It was a token of the boy's strength that he had not transformed completely, it showed tokens of his power and will. It was his iron will alone which was allowing him to ignore thousands of generations' instincts.

**Sal's POV**

I could feel Dante strain against the chains I had fastened around him, in the wild I allowed him to the surface but never free. I knew, deep down what would happen, as it was I was almost powerless; it was like trying to hold back the wind. I could see him eyeing papa Luke and the other man turned lion. I could see the power, both magical and physical, within them like he could. I could tell that Papa Luke would be the easiest to kill, and would put up a weak resistance. He would be but a snack. I could see that the other man was ready for Dante's attack, but Dante hadn't noticed he was too consumed by his hunger. My muscles reacted to Dante's commands and not mine, springing at Papa Luke. But as I expected the lion intercepted his attack and we were flung to the floor. Dante snarled and again attacked, and again he was meet with strong opposition. His hunger was growing, and his fury almost paramount. I could feel the fire within me stirring, building. The shadows darkened and lengthened. I could see the quickest way through them to get to my-no-Dante's prey. Our minds were beginning to fuse, forever more being linked, through the desire of survival from both of us. Dante sprang once more and transformed in mid-jump. His/my body was a giant pain, I could feel our bones snapping and realigning. _The muscles shifting and hardening, my body filling out. My back legs got stockier and stronger; as the bones shifted my torso was forced to go parallel to the ground. As I dropped to land my arms quickly changed to the powerful front quarters of a wolf, and I landed gracefully on four limbs. I could feel the hair growing on my body causing my skin to itch and crawl as my clothing ripped away. A scream was captured in my throat as my jaw unhinged and lengthened before reattaching. My ears forced their way to the top of my head, and my eyes shifted and grew, as did my nose. I closed my eyes for a split second as I shook my new body, when I opened them everything was a crisp focus. The shadows were darker and longer; they beckoned to me, welcomed me. I looked at the two men standing in front of me. I knew that the one with light coloured hair meant something to my human side my newly fused side, the other man/lion however did not. The hunger inside of me was painful, sharpening its claws on my very bones. It made me attack without pause or consideration, and it caused my humiliation. But not now, now I would plan the attack with the cunning of both my and Sal's mind._ I looked around using Dante's eyes and could see the difference of our worlds. His life was in the shadows literally, he could blend in, travel at extreme speeds through it. It was a comfort. I could tell that he was planning something. Something I couldn't stop. It reminded me of a poem I had once read.

Mauling, Biting

Bringing Fear,

To everyone

Who gets too near.

By now it is

Far too late,

To successfully

Re-close the gate.

The rabid beast

Sharpens its claws,

Smiles so sweetly

Then opens its jaws.

Sal's mind merging with mine allowed me to become more ingenious, knowledgeable, and cunning. I could see what I had done wrong. I could see the way to my prey, but I could also see that if I ate the weaker one that Sal would be mad, I would be mad. It was confusing feeling these feelings, I knew that for most of my past I had felt only anger and injustice not to mention hunger, but another part of me was saying NO all I had felt was pain, injustice and fear. I could no longer differentiate between my two half's, I was one.

I looked up and noticed the lion watching me, and so I continued with my previous attack plan; attack and kill now, think later. Again and again I was thrown down, humiliated. The lion however was becoming predictable, and cocky, lulled into the repetition of my mindless attacks. I continued waiting for the right moment to change my course of action and turn the tides of this battle to my favour. My hunger could wait that long, I could wait that long

**Luke's POV**

I was horrified by what was happening, part of me knew that if the lion hadn't have stopped Sal then I would be dead. But the fact that a child of seven years was fighting with a man that was easily a thousand was horrifying. I could see that the lion, Kennith I think Sev had called him, was restraining himself from doing grievous harm to Sal but still. And then Sal, he was gorgeous. He was a wolf of some sort, larger than any I had seen: standing at about four feet (Shoulder height). He was charcoal black, muscular, and dangerous. At times when the light reflected off his coat you could see hits of reds, oranges and yellows like flames dancing. When he had stopped for a moment after transforming his back right foot had slid into the shadows and had disappeared. I didn't know what he was, but I did know that he was beautiful, dangerous and deadly but beautiful none the less.

His mindless attack scared me, I could still remember the time that Vadko told us about he beast within. It was much like a werewolf just that they had a little better control and that they could transform whenever. He had explained that the higher rank families tended to have more control, and that his had almost half. He made it very clear that a hungry Synthican was just like any other beast, even worse due to their human half's and cunning.

I sighed and backed myself towards the door, and pulled out my wand. There was not much I could do against Sal if he got past the lion. Most human magic didn't affect Synthican's, some hunting spells and animal restrain spells would slow them down but dark magic worked the best. I just hopped it wouldn't come down to me using the unforgivables against my godson. Vadko forgive me.

* * *

**By: Draghen** and edited by Dragen

PS:** By the way the little poem is one that I had written years ago, if you wish to read the whole poem, go to Fictionpress and search under the author Draghen De Sanglant, the poem's name is I Never Meant Too.**


	12. Chapter 11: Hunger and family Tranformat

Discaimer: I do not own any Characters besides Dante, and even then I do not make any money off of him.

**Sorry about taking so long in updating the story. I just couldn't get what I wanted down on 'paper'. Hopefully this chapter wasn't a disappointment but eh it was for me a little bit. Also sorry about the shortness I know normally my chapters are double the size but really I was having trouble writing. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long but no promises.** Yah she probably will take forever to write the next few chapters. Hopefully we don't loose many of out previous readers. And thank you to all of our faithful readers out there who have been waiting patiently for an update.

******Chapter 11: Hunger and family transformations**

******

* * *

**

_Last time:_

_(Luke's POV)_

_His mindless attacks scared me; I could still remember the time that Vadko told us about the beast within. It was much like a werewolf just that they had a little better control and that they could transform whenever. He had explained that the higher rank families tended to have more control, and that his had almost half. He made it very clear that a hungry Synthican was just like any other beast, even worse due to their human half's and cunning. When it came right down to it, you would probably rather get caught by a low rank Synthican (Werewolf or Vampyre) than a higher ranked Synthican, and a pure blood was even worse._

_I sighed and backed myself towards the door, and pulled out my wand. There was not much I could do against Sal if he got past the lion. Most human magic didn't affect Synthican's, some hunting spells and animal restrain spells would slow them down but dark magic worked the best. I just hopped it wouldn't come down to me using the unforgivables against my godson. _

Present:

* * *

**Sal's POV**

I almost smiled when I heard him sighed and saw him continue to block my attacks; I almost smirked when I saw him turn his attention to the blond who was edging towards the door. I could almost hear what he was thinking, that I acting mindlessly, that I was like one of the lower rank Synthican's; Uncontrollable and weak, good for practically nothing when hungry. I had lulled him into a pattern and into thinking he was safe. He thought I had no control; that I had given myself completely over to the beast and insanity.

Again I threw myself at him changing nothing but at the last moment twisted allowing myself to catch him with my paws, thrusting them upward and sent him flying. He hit the wall with a sickening whack, leaving an imprint of his body and a smear of blood on the wall. I was on him before he even knew what was happening, my jaws and sharp teeth sinking into the soft spot on this throat. The sweet spot where all of this blood pounded through. My sharp teeth sunk in, I pulled and gnawed knowing that it was the quickest way to kill him, the quickest way to satisfaction. If I had been bigger I could have broken his neck with a single bite and saved myself the trouble.

He had begun to fight me by now, pushing me away with his forepaws and shaking his head trying to dislodge me. He no longer held himself like a predator, no, now he was my prey. No better then a scared rabbit. I held on even tighter, I could feel his body slow and his actions grow erratic. I could feel the pulse of his heart as he panicked. The whites of his eyes showing, his body trembling. I could feel the blood pouring out of the gashes I had made in his neck. The sweet, tangy yet metallic substance that I hungered for. I lapped some up before I went back to tearing. My taste buds sang, my senses sharpened.

I almost had him down; I had almost had the feast my body was longing for, when I felt pain swell around my body. I jumped back releasing my prey and looked around, nothing was attacking me. I shook it off and stalked forward to finish him off. Again I was hit. My muscles screamed in pain, as did every other part of my body. Unlike the first time, this pain didn't subside after a second, no this time it lasted longer, far longer. Fire burned and tore through my joints and cruel hands twisted my muscles. It felt like nails were being pounded into my body everywhere. It felt like there was a rabid beast, sharpening its teeth on my very bones, my head pounded, my body shook and my heart faulted. When it finally subsided I climbed shakily to my feet and looked around.

There in the doorway stood the blond man, the easier to kill, papa, Luke, the younger man. He had his stick thing pointed at me. My eyes narrowed HOW DARE HE! I snarled and he took a step back. I had decided to save the man, well not kill him that is, and this is how he repays me? I stalked forward intent on ending this where I should have. Humans were finicky creatures, swaying with the wind. One moment they are your salvation, the next Hell. I didn't need them no one needed them. They were slavers, tortures, demons, nothing but prey. I snarled showing him all my bloody teeth. Again he backed up.

"Come on Sal, I know you don't want to kill either of us. We both know your hungry, why don't you let us help you." I could hear his voice tremble; he was shaking knowing that I was coming for him. I could hear his heart beating erratically and fast. He was standing on adrenaline alone.

I could almost laugh; THEM help ME? "Don't need Help. Stronger, you weak," I snarled. He took another step back; he held his shaking stick in hand.

**Luke's POV**

My heart started to race as he turned to me, every part of my body screamed at me to run. This, this creature in front of me was an ultimate predator. It could kill me without thought, without trying. This was no longer my godson it was a wild beast, intent on one thing, and one thing only: satisfying its hunger. And I had just made the biggest mistake in my life; I had interrupted it, shifted its mind. He had been going for the kill, the quench of his thirst, and I had stopped him. He had previously decided to spare me, but now I had moved up in importance. In his mind, I needed to be dealt with and taken out of the equation. He now saw me and a threat or an annoyance. Which ever it was, he had decided that I had a date with the angel of death.

"Come on Sal, I know you don't want to kill either of us. We both know your hungry, why don't you let us help you." I could hear my voice tremble despite my trying not to. I hoped he would realize who I was and let me go. My body was shaking predictably, not even in my death eater days was I so scared. I was facing something I couldn't truly fight. I was like a mouse and him the cat.

I could see his face twist into a wolfish grin, "Don't need Help. Stronger, you weak," he snarled. I couldn't help it, I had taken a step back even before I knew what I was doing. I raised my wand up, hoping to deter his advancement. My arm shook uncontrollably; I hoped I wouldn't have to cast a spell because I would likely miss.

I knew that if I were to survive I would need to either convince him I was no threat, or offer him something better. I wracked my brains trying to figure out what I could do, he stalked forward gracefully. I found myself mesmerized by his figure, like a rabbit in the eyes of a snake. He smiled again wickedly, showing all of his bloodily teeth. He licked them and locked eyes with me. He was only a few feet away; I couldn't move my body it was petrified as if it was a basilisk that I was looking at and not my godson. I watched as his muscles gathered, tensing. I was looking into the eye of the tiger, face to face it would be a fight of survival. His muscles stalled for a moment before the tension that had built up while tensing was released, causing his body to fly toward me. My mind broke free of the spell he had put on me and I scrambled back and tried to slam the door closed on him. Unknowingly I had backed up to almost out of the room. His body hit the door pushing me back and the door opened. I threw my weight again at the door, just as he threw his. It was a strenuous battle of strength, my weight against his. Despite his young age in his animal form he weighed easily 100 or more kilograms, probably the same as a Tiger just as he was about the same size. My 90 kg's were a measly challenge; I did however have my magic that I implored rigorously. The battle of strength lasted for a while; my body easily getting tired while his thrived. Every hit he made at the door force it wider. I was almost wide enough to fit his form through when something joined my fight. I chance a glance behind me and saw Severus rushing towards me welding his wand.

My body slumped to the ground my muscles exhausted. Dante slammed against the door again forcing my body flying and the door opened. He stalked through snarling. Severus slid in front of me, placing his body directly between Dante and I. I was breathing heavily, blood poured from the back of my head where I had hit the wall. Darkness started to surround me. I was too weak to fight it; I had given all my strength in holding the door closed. The last thing I saw was Valken and Selena join their father in front of my body as my son rushed to my side before darkness consumed me.

**Sev's POV**

I knew something was wrong. My whole body was on alert, as was Valken's. I watched him; he sniffed the air and then cocked his head to the side as if he were listening to something. Then he shared a look with his sister before they both bolted out of the room. I quickly followed, and easily caught up. "What's wrong?"

"Dante mad'n changed. hugry, papa Luke stop him. Now ooper angry." Valken said picking up his speed.

It took me a moment to understand what he was saying. Dante had transformed and of course the beast had awoken. He must have been starving and attacked the first and weakest thing he could, which would have been Luke. But where was Kennith? Some how Luke had stopped Dante from feasting and now he was pissed off. I speed up leaving the kids behind. I practically flew up the stairs pulling my wand as I went. Valken was hot on my heels and Selena and Draco were not far behind him.

I turned the corner into the royal families suites and could see Luke fighting for his life. A steel door was all that was between him and a beast that was out for his blood. I cast a spell lending some strength to hold the door. But the spell was too late. I watched as Luke's body collapsed underneath him from exhaustion. What I assumed was Dante slammed against the door one last time causing Luke's body to go flying and he hit the opposite wall. I slid in front of his prone body just as a beast stalked out of Vadko's old room.

I held my breath, as I over looked his body. He was a hellhound, a fire-grim. He was still young standing at only about four feet at the shoulders instead of the impressive ten feet that most adult's stood at. His coat was a shiny charcoal black, with hints of the flames that danced within his skin. He was strongly muscular, the results of his hard young life. His body was however emaciated, his ribs easy to count. I would hazard to guess that he weighed only 95 or so kilograms again unlike the average 200-300 kilograms. He snarled at me, his meaning clear. He had won his prey fair and square, move.

I lowered my head and looked him straight into the eye as I transformed myself. A clear challenge to him. I was vaguely aware of Valken and Selena joining at my side. My own form was also of a grim but of a smaller form. I was full grown but stood at a total of 6 feet at the shoulders. In a few years Dante would surpass me. I chanced a glance at my children beside me. Valken had taken after me, but had become an earth-grim. He too would eventually surpass my size reaching close to eight feet when all is said and done. Selena was concentrating hard trying to reach transformation, but unlike her brother she had lived with this side of her completely blocked off. She didn't know where to begin looking. She finally considered it defeat and retreated to help Draco with Luke. Leaving Valken and me to fight he cousin.

Dante raised his head and snarled again, furious that I would get in his way. Valken step forward and whimpered, crouching low and tucking his tail between his legs. He stood at only three feet, but like Dante was emaciated. His coat was also Black but was more of an inky black and he had hues of brown splashed throughout. I could tell that he was also hungry and was looking at Dante as his provider. A roll that had been his before I came into the picture. Dante's face softened slightly towards Valken, but he never completely took his eyes off of me. Valken still in a crouch made his way over to Dante. He kept his eyes down looking submissive. When his was within reach Dante grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him closer. When he let go Valken stayed where he was positioned. Dante snarled again at me, but again Valken whimpered. I could see his resolute wavering, his need to feed Valken and his pride.

Valken's dependency on Him however won out. He snarled one last time before gesturing Valken back into the room. Not once did Dante turn his back to me. I followed at an appropriate distance. Once I entered the room again I was snarled at.

**Sal's POV**

The man had the audacity to try to claim my prey. Well I had worked hard for it and wasn't going to give up the man so easily. He lowered his head and looked me straight into the eye a clear challenge. Like the lion he too transformed, as did the young boy standing next to him. The girl seemed to struggle with something before backing down and retreating to my prey's side. Both he and the young boy took formed similar to myself. The boy however understood my strength and willingly backed down.

However he slowly started to crawl his way to me, and I turned some of my attention to him leaving most with the older. I studied him, and realised that it was my younger blood brother, Blaze. My face softened when I noticed that he was as weak and hungry as I was. I had sworn that if either of us ate it would be him first. He crawled towards me still, whimpering his hunger to me. I grabbed him gently by the loose skin of his neck and dragged him closer to me and away from the older grim. Knowing that Blaze would stay where I put him I again turned my attention to the older grim, and was about to challenge him again when Valken whimpered. I knew he was younger and thus wouldn't last as long as I could and so I had to choose. Fulfill my promise to Blaze to watch over him, protect him, and feed him or protect my pride and rightful kill. After a few moments my sense of honour to my little brother won out and I gestured Blaze into my room where the dying lion awaited.

The older grim followed far enough back to show that he was not challenging me yet, just curious. When he finally entered the room I snarled a warning letting him know that I would not give up this prey as easily as I had the other. The older Grim bowed his head in acknowledgment after his eyes swept over the lion's prone body. The lion having transformed back when I had left, but had died too weak to escape. I snarled again at the older Grim.

"Come any closer and I will tear you to pieces."

Again he bowed his head in acknowledgment, "You won this fight fair and square, and my pup is hungry."

His comment shocked me; hesitantly I sniffed the air and realize what he said was true. Blaze was his pup and by default so way I. Again I sniffed and realized that the girl outside was also his pup, and my previous prey that I had almost fought him over was his mate. I had almost killed one of my parents. I reeled back in the shock. Blaze came over hesitantly and licked my chin to get my attention. I turned to him as saw him eyeing the lion. I nodded and he pounced on the carcass. I watched him feed for a moment before I too joined him unable to resist. Knowing that I should have eaten first and then let him.

* * *

**By Draghen De Sanglant **and edited by Dragen De Sanglant


	13. Chapter 12: Alone again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though. Even then I don't get money or anything for writing, besides pleasure.

* * *

Chapter 12: Alone again

* * *

_(Sal's POV)_

_The older grim followed far enough back to show that he was not challenging me yet, just curious. When he finally entered the room I snarled a warning letting him know that I would not give up this prey as easily as I had the other. The older Grim bowed his head in acknowledgment after his eyes swept over the lion's prone body. The lion having transformed back when I had left, but had died too weak to escape. I snarled again at the older Grim._

"_Come any closer and I will tear you to pieces."_

_Again he bowed his head in acknowledgment, "You won this fight fair and square, and my pup is hungry."_

_His comment shocked me; hesitantly I sniffed the air and realize what he said was true. Blaze was his pup and by default so was I. Again I sniffed and realized that the girl outside was also his pup, and my previous prey that I had almost fought him over was his mate. I had almost killed one of my parents. I reeled back in the shock. Blaze came over hesitantly and licked my chin to get my attention. I turned to him as saw him eyeing the lion. I nodded and he pounced on the carcass. I watched him feed for a moment before I too joined him unable to resist. Knowing that I should have eaten first and then let him._

Present:

* * *

*** * * Sev's POV * * ***

I watched with detached, morbid fascination as the boys feasted upon Kennith's dead form. I shivered a tad as their sharp teeth tore through his skin and muscles. It was surprising that Sal allowed Valken to eat first. Normally within a pack, the older and stronger always ate first leaving whatever they couldn't or didn't want to eat for the weaker members. To see Valken, who was by far weaker than Sal, eat first (albeit he only had a few bites before Sal started) warmed my heart. I could tell that Sal would always protect my eldest child and his younger brother. Satisfied with them eating, and forcefully retreating to my other half, I left the room on two legs.

Movement back on two legs was always uncomfortable after switching back from my other half. Keeping balanced with only two legs was a lot more difficult than with four. The change in eyesight and hearing was also hard to get used to. That was one thing, other than the pain, that I had tried adamantly to help reduce when I had created the wolvesbane potion. As an upper class Synthican my body was better adapted to the change where as the lower class Lycans were not. I chuckled; stupid Dumbledork thought I had created the potion solely because he asked me to. Thinking back I now knew that I had originally started to create the potion for my younger half-brother, who upon birth was deemed unworthy and a year later was founded to have a different father. He was subsequently thrown out of the family, disowned at the age of 2, left to fend for himself in the world and by consequence became a Lycan; do to the strain on his core.

My poor younger brother, I had helped him as best as I could without him truly knowing why and who I was. But my heritage was not the only thing I was forced to keep a secret. My brother's true birth identity was sworn into secrecy from himself and the rest of the world. No matter how much magic was used, in any shape or form, the secret would only release after my father's death. I had been 5 at the time and other than my parents, I was the only living soul that knew the secret, and therefore kept it. If I died before my father did, my brother will never know his true heritage, or the fact that he had a loving mother, until her death, and an older brother.

I looked over Luke with a critical eye, his magical and physical power was depleted but other than that he was fine. Draco fussed around his father, alternating between stroking Luke's hair and asking if he was going to be fine. I could see that he was getting on Luke's nerves but he didn't have the heart to tell his son to stop. Selena, sat a little ways away watching Luke closely. When I was within five meters from them Selena jumped up and her head snapped up to look at me. Her pose screamed of defence, she would protect Luke and Draco with her life if it were needed. When she noticed it was me, her posture relaxed but stayed standing.

"Daddy?" she stepped hesitantly forward.

I could see her fear in her eyes; she didn't understand what had happened. I glanced at Draco and saw he was a little better. I opened my arms wide to her and she flew to me. I gently wrapped them around her and lifted her to my hip. She snuggled in, laying her head against my shoulder needing reassurance. Draco looked at me and shifted closer to Luke. Now that he was aware of me, fear and uncertainty shone in his eyes. He didn't know whether to be scared of me or not. My Synthican side was quite large, and looked like the evil creatures that normally hurt little boys and girls in his books. He knew that I was still his uncle but I was also a scary wolf/creature. Luke looked up at me and smile weakly.

"It seems you've saved my life once again." He sighed and his eyes drooped, "I don't think I'd have made it without…"

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying because an explosion rocked the house. Dante and Valken came scrambling out of the room, Luke and Draco looked up shock written on their faces and then fear when they noticed the boys/grimm's. Selena shivered in my arms, I smoothed her hair giving her reassurance as I turned to the boys.

"Salazar you need to turn back." I could see him grimace and he looked undecided. Finally he nodded and then shook. His body rapidly shifted, the bones snapping and rearranging faster then I had ever seen. Valken changed as well, but at a slower pace then his brother, his change was however faster than my own. "Thank you boys."

I turned back to Luke and saw Draco staring wide eyed at Salazar, realizing for the first time that it was his brother that almost killed his dad. I snorted and focused some of my energy to Luke, I'll need his help, that explosion wasn't normal. I smiled as Luke's eyes once again cleared and he pulled himself to his feet.

"What do you think that sound was?" Luke said as he pulled Draco toward the kids and me.

"I'm not sure, let me check." I wasn't as in tune to the manor as Vadko or Tom had been but since both were absent I was able to check the wards. "Shit, eight wizards and two vampyre's are heading up the main staircase. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"What do you think they want?" Luke asked as he pulled Draco closer.

I sighed and gestured the boys closer, " Dumbledore is at the back of the group coming, which means they're probably here for the kids. We have to get them out of here." I grabbed Valken, swung him up to my other hip and rushed down the hall to the main living room. Luke and Salazar, who was carrying a shocked Draco, rushed after me. I grabbed some floo powder and threw it in the fireplace, and yelled Malfoy Manor -Draconous - Slyther's Hideaway. I was about to put my head in when Cissa came through.

"Sev? Oh thank God it you. Do you know where Luke is? The ministry is here demanding to see him. I heard them mention that he and you were hiding some missing kids. What's going on, I was barely able to get away from the guards posted to me to talk to you. Thank Merlin we have this hidden fireplace."

I grimaced Dumblefuck was taking this a little too far, getting the ministry involved and insinuating that we kidnapped my own kids, was preposterous. However we did have a problem, if the ministry was at Malfoy manor then the kids couldn't go there. I wracked my brain trying to figure out where the kids could go. Then it came to me, the Rennesc Shack would have to do. It was in Canada, a remote part and out of the ministry's jurisdiction. I turned to Salazar and put Selena and Valken down beside him.

"Cissa I don't have time now, I'll or Luke will explain later. I have to go." And with that pushed her head back and then slammed the connection shut. I then turned back to the kids whipped out my wand, ignoring the flinch both Valken and Sal made, and cast an anti-tracking spell, and masked their magic signature. I also waved my left hand at them strengthening the two spell with my Synthican magic and making it impossible to break for anyone except Tom and myself. "Sal, I need you to watch over you siblings. I don't know what is going to happen but I need you to keep them safe. They won't survive if both you and I are gone. If I tell you to, I need you to use the floo or shadow travel all of you to Rennesc Shack. Only someone with Synthican blood, and of the Rennesc line can open the wards to let someone else in. Your Tatko or I will come to get you Childe's. Don't go with anyone else. It's impossible for them to fully impersonate us, seeing as though we're Synthican's. If worse come to worse and both I and you Dad…" I wasn't able to finish what I wanted to say as the door to the living room blasted off. I turned to face the door. From the corner of my eye I saw both Sal and Valken push Draco and Selena behind themselves.

Then two vampyres entered the room first followed by seven Aurors and then finally Dumblefuck, who had a large smile on his face. "Now Severus, was kidnapping really necessary? I know you always wanted children but Kidnapping?" He shook his head and tisked. His eyes ghosted around the room taking everything in. His eyes flashed in anger when he saw Selena and Valken both by Sal, before he regained his grandfatherly look. "It was very difficult to find you, if it wasn't for these two trackers here we would never have found the house. As it was the masking power was so powerful that without them we never would have gotten in the house never mind make it up to this floor." Again his eyes flashed in anger, showing his displeasure in someone having more power than him.

Rufus Scrimgeour stepped forward, "Severus Xavier Snape, you are under arrest for kidnapping," here he looked over at the kids, "three children and for the murder of the man who's body we found in a room down the hall. _You have the right to remain silent_. _Anything you say can and will be used against you_ in a _court_ of law. _You have the right_ to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will NOT be provided for you. " He gestured four of the Auror's over to me, after both he and Dumbledore disarmed Luke and me. When the Auror's handcuffed me, I felt my Synthican powers and my magical core being suppressed. I glared at Dumbledore. Scrimgeour then turned to Luke, "Lucius Eltanin Malfoy, you are also under arrest for conspiring and assisting Severus Snape carry out the previously stated crimes. _You have the right to remain silent_. _Anything you say can and will be used against you_ in a _court_ of law. _You have the right_ to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will NOT be provided for you. Your son Draconian will be delivered to your wife, the other children will be returned to their families." Two of the Auror's that had helped handcuff me, went over to Luke and handcuffed him. The remaining three Auror's made their way to the kids.

"Sal, get out of here!" I yelled, just as Dumbledore shot a stunning spell at me. As I lost consciousness I saw Salazar nod, grab Selena and Draco as Valken grabbed him and they shimmered out of view.

*** * * Luke's POV * * ***

I watched as the kids shifted out of view and reach. I was upset that Draco was taken; Cissa would be pissed, but ultimately I knew that he would be safe. I watched as Sev sank to the ground stunned with a smile on his face and Dumbledore start yelling and swearing. Yes the children would be safe until I could get Sev out of the charges. I sent a silent and invisible message to my lawyer/solicitor, informing him of what happened. Dumbledore and Scrimgeour yelling at each other, while the Auror's and I stood by waiting. Their argument didn't last long, however I was unable to actually hear any of it. Our wonderfully diverse group was transported via porkykey to the ministry's holding cells. As they threw Sev in and started pushed me in, my Lawyer/solicitor turned the corner and came to a stop in front of the group. I smirked and entered the cell willingly and nodded to Mr. Zabini, who nodded to me and turned to a scowling Dumbledore and Scrimgeour.

Weeks passed, and interrogations occurred. Finally I was released and all charges dropped. Dumbledore however was able to somehow get a hold of the fact that Sev was a Synthican and therefore his charges were increased and he was thrown into Azkaban without a thought. Despite my and my solicitor's work we were unable to get him to be released. I also tried to prove that the children were Sev's but without the children present we couldn't show evidence. Dumblefuck had the audacity to say that we could have Imperio the ministry officials into giving custody to Sev, and that we did the same to Valken and Selena's families. Therefore the children were out of reach and out of contact. The only people able to contact them Tom and Sev stuck in purgatory and Azkaban respectively. My poor son, used to a pampered life. His new one under his older brother's care would be difficult and harsh. Those four children will never be the same, and most likely be jaded and tough. Like Sev was only worse. However they would be strong and have well-built loyalty to one another.

*** * * Sal's POV * * ***

I didn't even hesitate when Uncle Sev yelled "Sal, get out of here!" I nodded, grabbed Vitani and the pale one as I felt Blaze grab me. While doing this I held a mantra in my head of Rennesc Shack over and over again. I focused all of our powers, which I had leached into when grabbing them and them letting me, on the mantra and slid. Sliding is much like apperating, except without the unnatural squeezing feeling. Oh its also silent, untraceable, looks wicked and only Synthican's could do it. The shadows were apart of the Synthican world, the shadow realm opened completely to the upper class; naturally we would use that to our advantage and shadow slide around. Well it's more like walking but sliding sounds funner.

When we arrived it was not what I was expecting. The area was completely overtaken with trees and natural growth. If it wasn't for the wards I could feel pulsing around us I would have guessed that we ended up in the wrong place. My newly acquired senses were going haywire; checking for any potential attacks, shelter, and of course food seeing as though my last meal had been cut short. Blaze I noticed was doing the same though not as well as I was. Vitani and the pale child were huddled close, though Vitani wasn't shaking as hard. That would be the first thing I would have to deal with. I had promised Uncle Sev that I would take care of them. Since Adaven's death Uncle Sev became my Tatko and as such any child of his was my sibling. The pale child was also my sibling by default since his father was mate to my Tatko. I would have to strengthen the bond between us all and fix the little problem of the pale child being human a little later.

First thing we needed to do was find shelter, and then food and of course calm Vitani and the pale child down. I really needed to learn his name as well. I turned to them keeping all of my sense other than my eyes on the area around us. "We need to find shelter. Blaze you take the rear, Vitani middle with whats-his-name I'll take the lead. Follow me quietly if I tell you to run I want Blaze to lead and you all to follow him. If we get attacked leave the fighting to me. Now lets go." I nodded and heading upwind knowing since I was downwind that there wasn't any dangerous animals in that direction.

"Draco," came a small voice behind me. I whirled around the pale child looked frightened but shakily smiled, "M-my name is Draco." Vitani smiled reassuringly and place a hand on his back for support.

I sneered, nodded, turned and continued upwind. We walked for a long time, Draco being the first to complain followed by Vitani. Blaze and I were too conditioned to being on our own and walking that we didn't even feel like we had exerted ourselves. I knew however that after two hours of walking that Vitani and Draco wouldn't last much longer. I sighed and held up my hand signalling a halt. I turned back to them and watched as both Vitani and Draco dropped to the ground not even checking if it was safe to do so. I shook my head and gestured Blaze closer.

"Vitani and Draco won't last much longer, but it is still unsafe for us to stop and camp the night. We still have a few hours to go, before the sunsets but I would still feel better if we found some kind of shelter." I paused to collect my thoughts. "I will have to continue on without you, I can move quicker on my own. You'll have to change and stand guard Blaze until I get back. Can you do this?"

Blaze nodded quickly showing he understood and agreed with the plan, Vitani however voiced her doubts. "You're the oldestest, shouldn't you bees stay with us? Eyes mean you can protected us better, and whatz if Blaze decides he wants to eatz Dragon?"

I nodded, knowing that her argument was valid, however I knew that if I ordered Blaze to not harm Dragon then he wouldn't. "Blaze wouldn't be able to harm Dragon if I ordered him not to."

Blaze nodded again knowing what I meant. "Why not, what if he gotz hungry 'nd Dragon was there? Maybe he would forgetz youd ordered him." Vitani insisted, pulling a scared Dragon closer to herself.

I snarled at the though, " HE WOULD NOT DISOBEY HIS ALPHA." My blood just boiled at the though of someone disregarding a direct order from me, specifically family. It was ridiculous, unheard of, mutiny. My wild side was angry at just the thought, I turned to Blaze almost like I expected him to stand up and challenge me. As I turned to face him fully, I changed. Blaze whimpered under my stare and quickly avoided my gaze. He too changed and feeling my displeasure tucked his tail between his legs, eyes averted to mine and bared his neck to me, whimpering again. I gave the slope of it a sharp, but quick, nip. Nothing harder since he didn't actually do anything, it was just a reminder of who was boss.

_

* * *

  
_

_**By: Draghen Sanglant **_and Edited by Dragen Sanglant

**H****ey all, hopefully the story isn't too confusing and I hope that you don't mind the twist. That was one of the reasons I was able to kill Kennith off so easily in the last chapter. I never really wanted the gang to be raised as wizards; they're going to turn the Wizarding world upside down.** The kids will be referring to themselves according to their Synthican sides and not their legal names. **This is just instinct for the children that will later on be a way for them to stay incognito.**

**if you don't already know, and therefore means you haven't been following the story:**

**Dante=Salazar**

**Blaze=Valken=Harry**

**Vitani=Selena=Her****mione**

**Dragon (for now)=Draco**

**Please someone review, I really haven't got too many review beside the standard keep going. I know I have 79 people that have it as an alert and 28 have it as a favourite. It would be great if I were to receive at least 5 new reviews on what you all think of the story. Is it flowing, did I just screw it up? Does it just suck, should I return to an earlier chapter where it started to go down hill and revamp? Please Help me out.**


	14. Chapter 13: Gaining family & doing forma

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**Chapter 13: Gaining family and doing formal rituals**

_(Dante's POV)_

_I snarled at the though, " HE WOULD NOT DISOBEY HIS ALPHA." My blood just boiled at the though of someone disregarding a direct order from me, specifically family. It was ridiculous, unheard of, mutiny. My wild side was angry at just the thought, I turned to Blaze almost like I expected him to stand up and challenge me. As I turned to face him fully, I changed. Blaze whimpered under my stare and quickly avoided my gaze. He too changed and feeling my displeasure tucked his tail between his legs, eyes averted to mine and bared his neck to me, whimpering again. I gave __the slope of it a sharp, but quick, nip__. Nothing harder since he didn't actually do anything, it was just a reminder of who was boss._

* * *

Present:

**(Dante's POV)**

I stalked away quickly, knowing that if I stayed then I would be angered again. She didn't understand, neither did the pale child. I would have to change that as soon as possible. They won't last long if I don't change them, either by my hand or their stupidity they would die. Vitani just needed to be awoken; Dragon would need to be changed. Sigh, it would be hard for the first little bit. What if we ran into adults? Would they capture us? I shook my head; it wasn't time to think about that, I needed to find shelter. I quickly sped up to a lope; it was one of the easiest speeds to maintain, I would be able to go for hours not that I had hours to play.

I kept my eyes constantly scanning for trouble, a young lone wolf could become easy prey and I was in unfamiliar territory. Up ahead and to the left I could here the soft sound of rapidly moving water, I turned to go there. Water was always important when looking for a new den. The abundance of water could make a difference in life or death. I moved quickly, nervous for some reason about leaving the younger kids alone. I arrived shortly at the river and looked around. The river was fast moving, with rapids not the best thing to bathe or swim in. For the most part the trees around were pine and spruce, not the best for climbing or sleeping under in human form. I sighed, looking upstream and downstream there really wasn't anywhere for us to take shelter unless under the trees. If we were able to get across the river we would be able to shelter under or in the poplar trees. I sighed and looked up at the moon; it was getting higher in the sky. We would have to make due with what we could here by the river, not to mention the wards were across the river surrounding the Poplar trees. Once we were able to get across and into the protected area we would be safe. I turned and moved quickly back towards where I left the others. My lope turned into a full-fledged run, as I got closer cold dread filled me.

I burst out of the trees running as fast as I could, I glanced around and snarled. Blaze and a transformed Vitani were standing back to back with Dragon in the middle. Loosely surrounding them were men, wait no, werewolves. I snarled again drawing the attention to me. Blaze and Vitani also looked at me with worry that quickly turned to relief. They then quickly snapped their attention back to their surrounders. Some of the werewolves backed away slightly at the sight of me. I snarled and took a few more steps forward, giving warning. One of the bigger lycan's stepped forward almost challengingly. One of the others wined, trying to convey that they shouldn't attack.

The big one snarled and started speaking. "This is our territory, I will not let some low life wolves move in. we fought hard and long for it, I will not give it up easily. We are werewolves; we are higher up on the food chain and chain of command than lowly wolves."

Again another spoke but hesitantly, "But Brokefang, look at the size of them, there is no way that they are ordinary wolves. Maybe they are dire wolves? If so then they are also magical and would not back down easily. Not to mention they are protecting the blond child as if he is part of their pack."

"Silence! I am Alpha, do you dare question me? Do you dare challenge me? Don't forget Remmy that I was the one that accepted you. When your friends died and your precious headmaster enslaved you, it was I that released and protected you." the big one snarled again, spit flying everywhere. In anger he turned his body slightly to face his challenger.

I readied myself to spring; I would be able to take him by surprise. But Vitani did a highly foolish thing; she changed back into her human form. "Sir?"

The Lycan that had been focusing on the potential fight between himself and his lower wolf, spun to look at her. His mouth dropped opened, as did a few of the other Lycan's. Several took steps back, looking around uneasy. "Where… where did you come from? Who's the fool to let the child through the ranks?" The alpha yelled eyes wide.

"Sir… she, she was one of the wolves." One of the Lycan's that had stepped back said uncertainly.

"Impossible, young wizards and witches cannot turn into animals until at least eleven years of age. Their power and magic isn't strong enough."

A shaggy, brownish grey haired man stepped forward. He looked over us, his tawny coloured eyes gentle. He took a deep breath taking another step forward, and his eyes widened. "Their not wizards and witches, at least not completely."

The Alpha spun around again to face the shaggy man, "What do you know Remmy, oh right you were a wizards pet until recently." Some of the other lycan's laughed, while others scowled. "But I am Alpha and if I say it's impossible, then it is impossible."

I made a split second decision; I snarled getting the Alpha's attention before I changed to my human form. The Alpha's eyes widened and he scrambled back several steps, stuttering and looking widely around. I snarled again and bared my teeth. "The shaggy one is right, we are not wizards and a witch… well Dragon is but hopefully not for long. I do not take kindly to threats to my pack, I as my right as Alpha of the threatened pack challenge you Alpha of the threatening pack. Winner gets the territory and any defectors. What say you?"

I could almost see the gears turning in the other Alpha's head; he was taking in my stance, size and age. He was a cocky alpha; he did things for the betterment of himself not the pack. He was weighing in his chances of winning; he also was foolishly not taking into account my possible magic abilities. He was only seeing me for what I appeared to be, a child that could change into a wolf nothing more, nothing less. I almost smiled.

The shaggy one again stepped forward, "Brokefang, you don't want to do this, he's a…"

The other Alpha, Brokefang, snarled shutting the shaggy one up. "Remmy, no matter the outcome of this battle you are no longer welcome in this pack. I have decreed it. Now shut up!" He looked back at me, and again sized me up and nodded "I accept you're foolishly given challenge."

I smiled and nodded; I then went over to my pack and Vitani hugged me quickly, while Blaze changed back. He looked at me with a vicious smile, "Nehmen Sie ihn hinunter, Dante. Es ist nur ein verdammter Hund." (Take him down, Dante. It's just a damn dog.)

I laughed and messed his hair, Dragon looked at me and gave a weak smile. I nodded, and pushed Vitani closer to him. I gave a pointed look to Blaze, his smile disappeared and nodded, he knew that it would be his duty to care for the others if I died.

I chanced a look over at the other Alpha and saw him joking around with some of the other were's. Others that were surrounding the shaggy one nodded to me, giving me silent encouragement. I looked closer to the shaggy one; he looked very much like the wolf that had dragged Blaze out of the trees, two days ago. I narrowed my eyes, he nodded hanging his head. So it was him! I snarled but put it out of my mind; I'd deal with it later.

I walked meekly forward, giving off an air of nervousness. This would be the last time the Alpha had to back out of the battle, if he refused to enter the circle he would forfeit. The other Alpha looked me over, smiled wickedly, slap the shoulder of one of the Were's and stalked cockily into the rough circle. The challenge had been issued and accepted. I smiled maliciously and gave up my meek acting, stepping closer boldly. A whisper shot up as I walked, they could tell that I wouldn't be calmly rolling onto my back.

I nodded once more to him and gathered my anger, for the first time in my life I released it all. Pushing all for my anger and hate into Dante's transformation, my stomach growled reminding me that my last meal had been cut short. It was painful, extremely painful.

***** Remmy's POV *****

I watched in amusement as Brokefang foolishly accepted a challenge without knowing all of the details. His foolishness would cost him, his life. So was the law of tooth and fang; once down that was the end of you. Brokefang only thought of himself, never thinking of the pack unless it was beneficial for him. I looked over the boy; yes he would do his best to make sure he never went down. The pack was in for a rude awakening. I glanced over at the other children Harry, a young black haired girl, and what looked like Lucius Malfoy's son. What a strange group, the only thing I could see that tied them all together was the ability to transform, well actually I hadn't seen the blond child transform yet. So what was it that brought them all together? Was it the young Alpha that had gathered them? Building a unique pack, one that was hand picked and would grow to be unstoppable?

The snarl of the young Alpha drew my gaze and my mind back to the present. He had given up his act of timidity, and stalked powerfully and gracefully into the centre of the circle now that Brokefang had given up his last chance to retreat. I looked him over; he looked practically the same as he had when Severus had enslaved him. Other than a fresh set of clothing there was no noticeable change… well other than the look in his eye. The wickedness of the wild, the cunning and resourcefulness that was valued by the wild was clear to see in his icy eyes. It was these noticeable changes that had made me uneasy and to revaluate my position in Brokefang's pack. The young Alpha would win the fight or die trying.

The other young pack members, stood closely together. The Blond still positioned in-between the other two; Harry was the closest to the battle. He stood proud, holding his head high, he was the Beta. I looked over at Nevaeh and Dare, they both nodded and as one we moved slowly towards the children. Harry as Beta would be able to temporarily welcome us into their pack. It would be the only way we could survive. His body stiffened as we moved closer, I tilted my head showing my neck and my submission. He looked us wearily over before turning his head and ignoring us. So was the way of the wild, so was our provisional acceptation.

We turned back to face the fight, the boy was looking over Brokefang. His mouth twisted into a wicked smirk that would put Severus's best to shame. He then seemed to concentrate on something before his body started to shake; bones snapped and shifted realigning to the wolf form. However he didn't stop growing when he reached his previous three feet, but continued until he was almost five at the shoulders. He was huge, the size unlike any wolf seen before. He was almost the size of a horse!

The young alpha didn't give Brokefang much time to adjust, darting in so fast that I was barely able to watch his movement. When he stalled, Brokefang's entire left flank was bloody. They then began to circle each other. Brokefang strutted, stiff legged forward. Clearly challenging the young Alpha. He then darted in, but his strutting gave the young Alpha enough notice that he was able to twist away from any serious damage. Again they circled and again the young Alpha forwent normal procedure and darted in unannounced and again left his challenger bloody. Again, and again they danced. Brokefang getting bloodier and sluggish, while the young Alpha only received superficial wounds.

The look on Brokefang's face was priceless; he looked utterly god-smacked as he went down. He looked frantically around his pack before his eyes landed on me. Anger flashed through them when he noticed that I was no longer with his pack but with the boy's. "Remmy! What the hell is he?" he gurgled, his throat had a large tare through it.

I had to smile, showing off my longer canines. "Well Brokefang, I would have thought you'd try to figure that out before challenging someone to a fight. Oh, well. If my understanding is correct, he is a Synthican." Instant arguing sprung up. All the Were's knew who and what Synthican's were. They also understood that compared to them, a werewolf was just a common dog. Brokefang would bleed out for his transgressions in a matter of minutes, as it was his eyes were dulling and his breathing sounded laboured.

His eyes dimmed and he took one last ragged breath before his body stilled. The young Alpha was victorious; the rest of my old pack was watching him intensely. Brokefang's beta, Silvere, stepped forward cautiously

*****Normal POV*****

Silvere for once actually seemed to study the child, his scent as well as his magic, and was appalled. Brokefang had unknowingly challenged and offended a young Synthican, and if he was getting the reading of the magic right, an upperclan's pup. He and the rest of the pack was in deep shit, did he forfeit his life or did he fight. Did he hand control over to the young Alpha? He was unsure of either course; both could be seen as an act of rebellion and aggression. Depending on the child's rank his, by default, whole pack could be wiped out and his race re-enslaved.

Silvere sighed and looked over those Brokefang had challenged; the black haired boys were strong but also emaciated, the young girl looked to be fighting with herself and the blond boy looked completely out of his depth. Over all they were a strange pack to see, add to the absence of an adult left Silvere groaning. He did a quick check of their magic and scent. Family, a strange one that was riddled and twisted but a litter none the less. The young blond however was not of the Synthican line, like the rest. He was closely linked to the twins: for that's what the younger black haired child and girl were. The two black haired boys were the closest linking out of all of them, even more than the twins. The children had obviously not been raised together, or at least not all of them.

"Let's get this over with," Dante called out, getting impatient with the stalling. They weren't exactly safe at the moment; sure they were on the outskirts of the wards but not within them. Anyone could come and capture them, anyone mainly that Dumbdork guy.

Silvere sighed, "are you sure you want to do this? Brokefang was unaware of your status and though you were just a young werewolf coming to take over his land. He is also a very foolish Alpha, strong but not smart. None of us will think differently of you if we don't fight. In fact it would be blasphemy if I fight you; you're higher in command than me."

Dante opened his mouth to speak when a young wolf scrambled into the clearing; "Alpha!" paused looking around for Brokefang, until he saw him lying unmoving in his own blood. The young wolf looked around and approached Silvere, "Beta, Humans have the area surrounded, they are hunting again. I saw the trucks of cages lined up. They will be upon us in twenty or so minutes, they also have many dogs with them. "

Silvere snarled, "Forget the challenge, I revoke it and submit. You already defeated Brokefang; you do not need to defeat me. I will submit, to your rule. Our safety comes first! The damn humans are constantly hunting, they don't kill but capture. The one's they capture are never seen again." He began to issue out orders, and stalked around. The older males of the pack made a circle around the children and women. "Remmy! I understand that due to Brokefang's foolishness you are banned from the pack, or at least his. We need to get the young ones to safety. Will we have your help?"

Remmy nodded once and stalked towards his new pack, "the humans will capture us if we don't leave now. I know you do not like me, however we must move."

Dante transformed back and nodded, "very well we will move, however I must claim Dragon first." He stalked forward, "does anyone have a large knife?" Remmy nodded puzzled and handed Dante his hunting knife. Dante grabbed Dragon by the neck and forced him down on his knees, as Vitani tried to stop him.

Blaze grabbed his twin sister into a hug and shook his head, understanding what Dante was going to do. The rest of the pack surged forward until they saw the young Beta's shake of the head. They didn't understand, a young pup was precious and was supposed to be treasured not killed.

Dante raised the knife pinning it to his soon to be brother's neck. "Do you Draconian swear a fidelity to the Synthican race, to forsake your full claim to humanity, and willingly join the immortal ranks. Do you swear to embrace the inner beast and insure the survival of the blood race? Even with the knowledge that you make become a lower rank, Lycan or even Vampyre? Do you forfeit one of your parents to allow the Synthican spirit to claim you? What say you?"

Dragon's eyes glazed over slightly as he took a deep breath and released it, "Yes my lord and Alpha, I submit myself and humanity to you. I expunge my mother, Narcissa Adhara Malfoy nee Black from my body and willingly make room for the Synthican eidolon." He bared his neck fully and raised both his palms face up.

Dante smiled and removed the knife, and quickly cut a deep wound in each raised palms, "Vitani, Blaze" he called and Blaze moved them closer to him, and held up both of their palms. A cut was quickly made into the both of their hands. Blaze quickly joined his right hand to Dragon's, as Vitani joined her left to his other hand. Dante was about to cut his hands when Remmy offered both his to the young Alpha.

"Alpha and lord, I ask for forgiveness for the transgressions I was forced to make against you. I willingly forsake my humanity and willingly tie my life to yours. I submit my life force and soul to you, to do as you wish." Remmy was now kneeling in front of Dante, with his neck fully bared and palms up.

Dante froze slightly; he didn't think that he would gain any more family. He sniffed the wolf that had given up his life to him. The ritual would stall his siblings from bleeding to death while he thought. The wolf in front of him had caused his brother's and his own re-incarceration. However the wolf also smelt similar to Blaze and Vitani, suggesting family that was hidden. He sighed and quickly cut the wolf's palms before forcefully grabbing the right one and Blaze's left, leaving the wolf to grab the only unoccupied hand.

A red light shot through both of Dante's hands and down the chain until they had circled back to him. He started to chant softly, too softly even for Blaze and Remmy who were right beside him to hear. The red light enclosed upon them, hiding them from view and pulsing strongly, until suddenly it disappeared.

The group slowly dropped their hands, and looked at each other. The only ones that went through noticeable changes were in Remmy and Dragon. Remmy had disappeared, leaving a young boy in his place. He appeared to be about six years old, with dark brown hair and tawny eyes. He was wirily built, though he looked just as emaciated as the other children. The blond was also missing, leaving a light brown haired child in his place. He had dark, almost sapphire eyes and a lean built. He was also one of the tallest there, only shorter than the Alpha.

None of the other children seemed to go through any physical changes, leaving the rest of the pack slightly confused but in awe. Silvere sighed, "This is all wonderful however the humans are closing in, they are only a few hundred meters away. If we wish to escape we must do it now!"

* * *

By: Draghen De Sanglant **edited by Dragen De Sanglant**

Hey everyone!!!! I updated, YEAH! Lol, schools really been sucking add to the fact that I've had funerals and weddings to attend to, my grandparents moving and myself going to school and working leaves me without much time to write. Luckily I've caught a small communist plot bunny that will hopefully reproduce quickly leaving me with a plot. But sigh, Dragen will probably accidentally release it like last time. **Hey! Don't blame me for your inability to write and properly hold on to your plot bunnies! I'm just your Beta…**Exactly! My Beta, second in command! You're supposed to help me with my writing and help inspire me. You should also help in the hunting of Plot Bunnies. SIGH! Oh well, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon. I think I know what I want to do. The kiddies won't be going to Hogwarts for a while.

As for the few people that mentioned Sirius, he will be making an appearance hopefully soon. And Remus will finally remember the stuff he was forced to forget (by both his father and Dumbles). When the kids finally make it to Hogwarts, they will be a force to reckon with. As for Ginny, she will also make an appearance soon. **I thought I might add for those of you that found the ritual very formal for children of six and seven years old to be doing… lets just say that the Synthican magic took over. And Dante still has some surprises up his non-existent sleeves.**


	15. Chapter 14: Damn, Incarcerated Again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**Chapter 14: Damn, Incarcerated Again**!

* * *

Previously:

_The group slowly dropped their hands, and looked at each other. The only ones that went through noticeable changes were in Remmy and Dragon. Remmy had disappeared, leaving a young boy in his place. He appeared to be about six years old, with dark brown hair and tawny eyes. He was wirily built, though he looked just as emaciated as the other children. The blond was also missing, leaving a light brown haired child in his place. He had dark, almost sapphire eyes and a lean built. He was also one of the tallest there, only shorter than the Alpha. _

_ None of the other children seemed to go through any physical changes, leaving the rest of the pack slightly confused but in awe. Silvere sighed, "This is all wonderful however the humans are closing in, they are only a few hundred meters away. If we wish to escape we must do it now!"_

Present:

*****Normal POV*****

"It's too late, we're all ready here. Freeze" a gruff voice rang through the clearing. A tall, light haired man walked confidently forward out of the trees. He was stocky, broad-shouldered, and commanding. He wore a long sleeved jacket that was black. It was worn opened over loose black pants; a white dragon could be seen twisting itself up his left leg, and a blood red shirt. A knife was visibly strapped to his left hip, a sword hilt could be seen over his right shoulder and he had a large gun in his hands. Over all he was an intimidating foe, one that Dante hoped he wouldn't have to fight. "You are surrounded. All werewolves are to be relocated to a new territory. No harm will befall you if you submit." His green eyes swept over the group, halting at the children. A crease crossed his forehead, as he contemplated them. He quickly made another sweep of the pack, noticing the lack of other children and the dead body on the ground. "I must speak with the Alpha of the pack." Nervous shuffles went through the pack as a whole, who would step forward? Silvere or the boy?

"I am Alpha." Dante stepped boldly forward, chin up and eyes defiant. He held his body taunt ready to defend his claim at any moment, though he gave a slight incline of his head to Silvere.

"I am Silvere, and I too am Alpha" Silvere also stepped forward until he was level with the boy. "You have interrupted a negotiation of terms between two packs. It is highly offensive, and I do not take kindly to you forcing your ideas on my pack." A low growl sounded through him, as he bared his teeth.

The man didn't seem surprised at Silvere's reaction to his comment; however he did show surprise that there were more than one pack present in the clearing. "I am sorry; information only informed us of the pack run by a wolf named Brokefang in this area."

Dante tried to suppress a laugh, and only partially succeeded. "I am sorry to inform you that Brokefang is unable to meet with you anytime soon. If your need to meet with him is extremely important, I can try to arrange a meeting between the two of you." A sinister smirk, curled its way onto his face.

Silvere almost choked at the audacity of the child; sure he was powerful but to blatantly threaten an unknown foe? They had no way of knowing how many surrounded them, nor the amount of weapons they carried. It was folly.

The man laughed lightly, "Indeed, you are very kind young Alpha to offer to kill me to allow me to fulfill my goal of talking with the previous Alpha." Murmurs sprang up around the pack, informing them that they were indeed surrounded by many people. "However I was also informed that, in light of the possibility that Brokefang was no longer in control, I was come to an agreement with the current Alpha. Silvere, I hope to come to a happy agreement." To whom he nodded, and slipped the gun strap around his shoulder to free his hands and raised them to show none hostility. "As to you young Synthican," More whispering sprang up, and the sound of the rustle of the leaves and tree branches informed everyone in the clearing that the people surrounding them had closed in. "I must apologize…"

Silvere looked shocked, "For what?" but even as he said it, all five of the children dropped silently to the ground unconscious. "What are you doing? They are just pups?"

"Sadly if that was only true, Synthican's even young ones such as these are extremely powerful and dangerous. Without proper guidance and training they would become wild and even more dangerous. Unlike a Lycan, the wild calls to them more strongly. They are between worlds: walking a fine line, between the mortal world and that of the shadow. True they have more control of their beast, but the beast also has more control over them. They are ruled by instinct and a different set of moral rules then that of mortals. I cannot, under good judgement let them grow wild. I would rather lock them away and try to teach them human morals: then let them run free." He turned his attention back to Silvere.

His mouth was gaping open, and he glanced around nervously, "is that what you're going to do to us? Tranquilize all of us and lock us away, because you conceive us to be dangerous?" Silvere was now angrily pacing back and forth, thinking over their predicament. The children were going to be locked away, and possibly his whole pack. How could he be so stupid to think muggles weren't as bad as the wizarding world made them out to be? "Is that all we are to you, animals that needed to be put down or locked up? Just because we are different, our morals are different?"

***** Grekcan's POV*****

I ran a hand through my hair, and facepalmed, it was obviously that the conversation was not going to go as planned. "Hopefully we won't need to resort to imprisonment, depending on the children's strength and if we can find families for them we can avoid it. If you come quietly, there should be no reason to lock you up either. You are completely safe, until the full moons. On those nights you all will be transported to a protected reserve where you will be safe to hunt and run free." I stepped forward again, trying to convey that be meant no harm "please consider this. You would be protected from poachers, and from wizarding trackers. You will be provided with housing, schooling if needed, and a safe environment to raise young."

"As long as they come meekly and like whipped dogs, right?" An angry small voice rang out. All the attention was quickly shifted back to where the children laid unconscious. However the young Alpha was no longer lying collapsed upon the ground. "What give you the right to discriminate between us? To offer them a choice, but us none?" He growled as he stood up, on shaky knees. He stood for a moment before his left leg gave out and he stumbled to his knee. He was panting, and beads of sweat could be seen forming on his brow. He slammed his palms into the dirt in front of him. It was obvious that he was fighting hard against the tranquilizer. "I am not an animal that you can collar and demand obedience from. I will not willingly be turned back into a slave! I will not roll over on my back and ask for a belly rub! I am nobodies pet!" He looked angrily up at me, his ice blue eyes glowing softly. He snarled again, and dug his fingers into the ground. "I WOULD RATHER DIE, THAT LET MY SIBLINGS GO THROUGH SLAVERY!"

I took a step back, the wind had picked up steadily as the boy got more furious. I had no idea that the boy had been subjected to slavery, and glanced over the trembling form. I could just make out the scars around his neck and wrists. Wizards had probably been cruel to the child. "It is not slavery," I said slowly holding up my hands, stalling the soldiers. The child was suspicious as it was, shooting him again would only make it harder. I had before raising my hand signal Caleb to come forward and deal with the werewolves. He did so quickly, leaving his station to the capable hands of our generals. He walked forward gaining the attention of the clearing, though he didn't show any nervousness when fifteen pairs of werewolf eyes and one pair of Synthican eyes focused on him. The child was remarkable, yes he shook and it was painfully aware that the drug was affecting him, but he was still conscious and fighting it. I had seen even full grown Synthican's fall to the power of the dose that the child had pumping through him. Yes the child was powerful, and extremely intelligent. "I do not expect you to roll over like a dog. It is against your nature. You would not be a collared slave or dog. None of you will. All I was trying to do was get you out of the wild. Every child deserves a home. Caleb will negotiate with Silvere the agreement." Both Caleb and Silvere moved away from me and the young Synthican, knowing that they were not going to be included in the discussion. They moved closer to the edge of the clearing with the rest of the pack following leave the young pack alone and defenceless.

The boy glanced around and sneered, showing his contempt and recognition that he was being abandoned in light of a better life. "A home? Yes I supposes a home; with locked doors, regulated feedings, punishments for minor infractions, and revoked freedom, is exactly what every child deserves isn't it. Did you ever think that maybe we don't WANT a home?" His arms shook as they tried to hold up his light form. "Though I suppose that for our own good our powers would be either locked away or regulated through drugs or suppressants? And if someone thought that they needed to comfort us by taking us to bed, that is also for our own good?" again he mockingly sneered at me, he swayed slightly though showed me no weakness.

He showed no surprise or grief at being abandoned. He showed no emotion at all other than his sneer, showing all too clearly that he was used to abandonment and cruelty. It was exceedingly obvious that he had been brutally, and mercilessly controlled all of his life. It was also obvious that he had not only been a slave and abused physically, but also sexually. My heart cried out to me, my own beast rose to the forefront wanting to comfort and protect the pup. As it did the boy stiffened and looked me over, showing that he was even more intelligent then I had given him credit for. "None of that should happen, though if you show that you are unable to control your powers on your own you may be given light suppressants until you gain control. I speak from my own experiences," I decided to be honest; the boy was strong and could probably smell a lie from a mile away. He would not trust easily with his past, only time would show him.

The boy stiffened again and looked past me; I turned slightly so that I could see what he was looking at but also not to turn my attention from him. Joshual, one of the generals entered the almost empty clearing. Caleb and Silvere must have come to an agreement. "Sir?" He stopped several feet away and waited for my acknowledgment, to which I slightly inclined my head. "Most of the men are going with Caleb to transport the pack to a safe facility. I am wondering how many you wished to remain behind to help you?"

I thought quickly, how was the best way to gain their young pack's trust. "I only require Barry, Pearson, Ruden and Sheila. One of the large vans would be helpful, as well as the supplies." It would be easier if only Synthican's came in contact with the children. I would be taking them to the north base. Joshual nodded turned on his heel and left the clearing, a few moments later the four soldiers I requested joined me.

I watched out of the corner of my eye, to see how the boy would react to them. He stiffened and watched them wearily. The four walked forward but stopped when they were a hundred feet away and sat upon the ground. They knew what I was trying to do. "Will you come with us?"

Again the boy stiffened, though I didn't think it was possible seeing as though he had never relaxed. He looked me over, then the soldiers. "Not that I have much choice." He replied in a defeated voice. His arms finally gave out, as he fell onto the ground. He slowly turned over onto his back

I slowly reached down and pulled a needle out of my pocket, and approached the child. He looked up at me with a glare and I was surprised to see betrayal. I sighed and knelt down by his side. He was almost completely under the influence of the drug by now. "If you promise not to attack me, I will give you the antidote for the tranquilizer." I saw his eyes widen and then blink. Knowing that he couldn't do much else I took that as his promise. Taking off the plastic cap on the needle head I used my left hand to turn his head to the right and gently felt around his neck for his right internal jugular vein that would be larger than his left. When I found it, I placed my fingers upon it and spread them. Using my right hand I place the needle point between two of my fingers and pressed in and emptied the drug into the boy's blood stream. Since I had emptied the drug straight into the vein that went from his head to his heart, it didn't take long for the drug to be pumped throughout his body.

He slowly began to gain more awareness, and tried to sit up. I gently helped him to the sitting position knowing the more movement he made; the quicker the antidote would work. However I also knew that the stimulant increased the heart's-rate, elevated blood pressure, and had the possibility of inducing a heart attack or stroke. I stopped him from standing up, and gently took his heart rate, and held him still. "I need took make sure the antidote doesn't cause you to have a heart attack or stroke. It causes the heart-rate and blood pressure to increase to force the tranquilizer to be expelled quicker from the body. Once your heart rate slows down to a more normal rate we well head out."

The boy sat silently and unnaturally still, with only the gentle movements of his chest to show that he was still alive. His eyes darted across my form, taking in every detail he could. When finished, he repeated the process with each of my soldiers. He then turned his attention back on his pack. I too followed his eyes and memorized the children's forms. I let my cat, take in the children's smell and was shocked to see that they were all related. Siblings, he had called them earlier. But I had not actually thought that it was true. Despite the similarity in ages between them all, they share at least one common parent among them. What exactly was their life story? Darkness and death surrounded the children, cloaking them like a life time friend. The light brown haired boy and black haired girl held the least amount of suffering and death. They had only been briefly touched, and had only recently become aware of it. The Dark brown haired boy and the younger black haired boy held the next amount of pain and death. No it was the young Alpha next to me that was pulsing dark, sinful magic. The shadows bent their will to him, circling him, darting around his form like a little puppy, showing his understanding and familiarity of pain and death.

I wondered for a moment what his form, or forms since he seemed so powerful, would be. Naturally something that was dark in nature, shrouded in shadows and night. His small form held an enormous amount of power, which was also old. Yes, the child was defiantly from an old family. His Adaven must have been a force to reckon with when he had been alive. Old family, old blood, old power: the three most influential and desirable traits that all Synthican's wished for. Oh yes, this boy would be sought after as he grew. Who ever controlled, or held favours with him would rise exponentially. Yes, the Rennesc-Colia had returned.

* * *

**By Draghen** and edited by Dragen

**Whoot! I was able to be this chapter out quite nicely. It just flowed so easily that I hardly noticed that I was finished when I reached the end. Hopefully the next few chapters will also be like this. Sigh. Hopefully all you will like it, I've decided that the children will not be raised as wizards or in the wild. They will know of their Synthican power's and be trained in them, however they will under go the more ancient up bring. That of warriors. Look out Dumbledore!!! He he. Sorry about not bringing in Siri like I said I was going to. Hopefully in the next chapter. **Isn't it amazing the speed at which she was able to bring this chapter out? I almost went into shock when she told me that it was finished and ready to be edited. Hopefully I did a good job.


	16. Chapter 15: Khalid Chigaru Sanglant

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**Hopefully you'll all enjoy this addition to the story, as I had put in my author's note, I am a little lost with the story as well as disappointed in the direction it is heading. However I have decided to try to continue despite the setback and see where the story itself wants to head. Who knows? Lol, anyways I decided to give the kids a break and jumped in time a little and also to see how Sev and Siri are doing. I don't think many of my readers noticed that in chapter 12 I made a comment within the story (from Luke's POV) that weeks had passed for him. So really the chapters 13 and 14 were kind of like flashbacks, because this chapter starts just after Luke gets released. So yah, hopefully not too confusing...**Come on Draghen Let the poor people read already and stop talking. They've all been patiently waiting for the next update so, shut up already! **fine, beeeee thatttt way!**

**Chapter 15: ****Khalid ****Chigaru**** Sanglant**

* * *

_Previously: (Chapter 12)_

_I watched as the kids shifted out of view and reach. I was upset that Draco was taken; Cissa would be pissed, but ultimately I knew that he would be safe. I watched as Sev sank to the ground stunned with a smile on his face and Dumbledore start yelling and swearing. Yes the children would be safe until I could get Sev out of the charges. I sent a silent and invisible message to my lawyer/solicitor, informing him of what happened. Dumbledore and Scrimgeour yelling at each other, while the Auror's and I stood by waiting. Their argument didn't last long, however I was unable to actually hear any of it. Our wonderfully diverse group was transported via porkykey to the ministry's holding cells. As they threw Sev in and started pushed me in, my Lawyer/solicitor turned the corner and came to a stop in front of the group. I smirked and entered the cell willingly and nodded to Mr. Zabini, who nodded to me and turned to a scowling Dumbledore and Scrimgeour._

_Weeks passed, and interrogations occurred. Finally I was released and all charges dropped. Dumbledore however was able to somehow get a hold of the fact that Sev was a Synthican and therefore his charges were increased and he was thrown into Azkaban without a thought. Despite my and my solicitor's work we were unable to get him to be released. I also tried to prove that the children were Sev's but without the children present we couldn't show evidence. Dumblefuck had the audacity to say that we could have Imperio the ministry officials into giving custody to Sev, and that we did the same to Valken and Selena's families. Therefore the children were out of reach and out of contact. The only people able to contact them Tom and Sev stuck in purgatory and Azkaban respectively. My poor son, used to a pampered life. His new one under his older brother's care would be difficult and harsh. Those four children will never be the same, and most likely be jaded and tough. Like Sev was only worse. However they would be strong and have well-built loyalty to one another._

_Present:

* * *

_

*Sev's POV*

I snarled as I paced the cell I had been thrown into. I was cold, but then, it was always cold these days. It was frigid in Azkaban prison which was where I had been thrown four weeks ago. Tens of thousands of years of prolonged Dementor exposure and prisoner screaming had imbibe the walls in the prison with a terrible, chilling, haunting atmosphere. Damn Dumbledore, how he gotten a hold of the fact that I was a Synthican was beyond me. However he used it to his advantage, telling me that if I revealed the children's location I would not be sent to Azkaban. Deep down I knew that he would still keep me collared as a pet. The ministry would not allow a Synthican of any level to walk freely without regulation, not when they had finally had the public believe that we were just a myth. Hell look at the lower levels, both the Lycan's and Vampyres were closely monitored and oppressed. No I held no illusions that if I gave into Dumbledore's demands that my situation would improve. No, Azkaban wasn't THAT bad when faced with the alternative that my children could and would be enslaved. I would rather die, leaving the children in the wild for Anubis to mould then give in to a _Wizards_ demand.

I smirked, as I listened to the screams and moans of pain of my fellow inmates. Dumbledore was a fool if he thought that Azkaban would break me like it broke so many wizards. The idiot was mistaken if he though I had the same weaknesses as wizards. I might be mostly a wizard, but the quarter of me that wasn't, allowed me to shed myself partly of their ridiculous disabilities. I still felt the unyieldingly severe cold and helplessness of the dementors, but I was slightly comforted and protected by the shadows. No, Azkaban would not break me, just like my Tatko failed all those years ago.

I sat down in the middle of my cell, and closed my eyes. Meditation was a crucial first step in reaching your core. I sighed wondering how I could be so foolish to cling so desperately to my mortal side. Tatko was right, loath as I was to admit it. _Wizards _were weaker; no I held no more illusions. I had loved my mother, despite my Tatko's viciousness. She had been kind to me, loving and understanding. How my Tatko could have ever thought that he could have a pureblood child with a woman that was only a quarter-blood herself, was a mystery. It is true that her family had been strong at one point, strong warrior upperclanmen. However they had dwindled in blood over the years, marrying in to the wizarding kind. It was my Tatko's desperate need to elevate himself from the middleclan that caused him to marry my mother. It was not out of love that they married, no one was foolish enough to think that about their marriage. I sighed and pushed that out of my mind, now was not the time to think on it. I instead focused all my thoughts on the words my mother had told me just before her untimely death at my Tatko's hands. She had made me promise to shed her blood and taint from my body and embrace Anubis, if my life or family was threatened. I could remember vividly her pleading and begging, just as I could remember Vadko telling me the same thing. At the time I had not understood, I had looked favouringly towards mortals thinking they were wonderful creatures like my mother had been. Now I knew better, I could never be part of their world. The shadows were too possessive to let me go, even though they only held a quarter of me. Mortals would always fear me and wish to dominate me. The shadows were too addictive to leave alone.

I sighed again and sunk into my core, the tight cobalt blue and shadows that made up my magic. The two were constantly at war with one another, unable to peacefully co-exist. It was the reason wizards and witches went insane when they delved too deep into the dark arts. Shadows could not exist in the light, though most dark arts we just that Dark not shadows and even more intolerable to light magic. I reached into my core separating the two magic's within me as Vadko had once instructed me to. He had said that if I wanted to keep the most of myself intact after dealing with Anubis I would be better off to offer him my wizarding magic pure from my core than let Anubis take it and anything else he wished to take. Though Vadko also claimed that if Anubis did take me seriously, that he would never leave me weaker than what I was, I would definitely gain in not only power but blood.

I sighed again knowing that I was going to make a deal with the devil, keeping my focus on my core while I carefully opened my arm brace that Vadko had given me; it was golden with the features of Anubis upon it. It was carefully crafted and spelled so that only a Synthican could see it, and only I take it off even after death. In it was a shrunken flask of his blood and hunting knife. I put the flask of blood down into my lap, ever mindful of keeping an eye on my core. The hunting knife I used to cut a deep welt into my right palm, the one used for channelling my wizarding magic. "I Severus Xavier Potter-Snape swear a fidelity to the Synthican race, to forsake my partial claim to humanity, and willingly join the immortal ranks. I swear to embrace the inner beast and insure the survival of the blood kind. Even with the knowledge that I may become a lower rank, Lycan or even Vampyre. I willingly forfeit my mother's taint in order to allow my lord Anubis to claim me into the shadows and ranks of his chosen. I implore you God, take from me my mortal magic and ties of taint and impurity in return for your gift of shadows and allegiance." I poured all of my wizarding magic begotten from my mother out of my bleeding hand, forcing with it all of my mother's blood and genes. If deemed unworthy by the God and founder of the Synthican race I would die. I felt myself get weaker as my blood pored from my veins out my hand, waiting for Anubis's sentence or my death. I shifted my view from my core to the natural world, knowing my magic would continue to pour out of me leaving only the shadows.

Time seemed to slow down as my blood got lower, until everything around me halted. A man appeared before me, though his head and body were not quite human. His head was a dark black furred coloured skin with the features of a jackal, his body under the light shifted from that of normal olive human coloured skin to the same dark black furred skin of his head. His body was massive and muscular, though he was lean in statue. Bright gold bracelets adored his biceps and wrists, as well as a golden necklace that rested on his collarbone. The only clothing he wore was a golden, sheen skirt like cloth warped around his lower half.

"Noufri Sevverus, *slight-snarl* Sevverus T'e indeed Noufri," The voice was raspy, had a growling undertone and slightly sinister twang. "I did not think that you would actually take me up on my offer. *growl* I enjoyed watching you grow up, under the pain and humiliation that you Tatko forced upon you. T'e you were truly inspiring to watch, though you held little of my blood and you clung to your mortal half. You probably don't remember me, or my offer that I gave you when you where little. T'e, from birth I saw the strength in you. *slight-snarl* However your offer is not enough for me, No khered your mother's blood is not enough. I understand that Vadko my khered offered his blood for you to become his senh, while I will allow this, I also wish for you to take my blood as your second half. T'e even with you mother's taint removed you would not become a full Synthican. Your Tatko has his own taint; I have already reconstructed your children based on the fact that you were the khered of me and senh to Vadko. What say you; this is the only choice I give you. You either belong wholly to me or not at all. *snarl* what say you?" (1)

"My lord and God, my soul resides entirely in you hands, I was foolish as a child to believe in the lies of mortals. The shadows have always and will always be my dwelling and ally. Vadko was the first to show me how to truly embrace you." I bowed my head as I spoke; my voice was silky but weak, however also ashamed. "The mortal's took my children from me, took Salazar from me, and if that isn't enough they took my memories and tried to take _you_ from me! I will accept any sentence you give me. If you wish me to expunge my Tatko as well, then who am I to disagree? Take what you want from me lord, and make me what I should be."

"*snarl* Not lord," he bent down and picked up the knife I had dropped after cutting my right hand. He quickly slit my left palm open and then his own right hand. He pressed our palms together as his left hand poured Vadko's blood onto my right hand that sucked the blood up. "Never lord. That is a problem with the middle and lower clans. I am Adaven, not lord khered." My Body was bathed in a bloody red light, my body shifted everywhere the light touched me, marking me. As the light receded, I saw for the first time the world in a new 'light' or lack there of it. There were still colours, however everything was sharper. Things that were magical held an almost inner glow that didn't seem different from non-magical things but I could definitely tell which were which. And the shadows, oh the shadows, they were still the same yet different. They beckoned me, whispered secrets, telling me the best way to do things. The world was denser, like wading through water, but not a hindrance. It was a reassuring feeling, a constant reminder of my beloved Adaven. I felt like a child again, experiencing things for the first time. It was amazing; no wonder why Vadko begged me to leave Mortality behind. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up and out of my chest.

Anubis snorted and then gave me a wolfy grin, "Khered now you see through unhidden eyes of an immortal. This is the view that only my upperclan's see." He pulled me up and embraced me, running a clawed hand through my hair "Khered you are no longer Severus Snape, though you bare some resemblance to him. Severus Snape has died today, in his place Khalid Chigaru Sanglant(2) is born." He then stepped away from me, gave me another wolfy grin that I returned, "And Khalid, the Khereder(3) are fine. I have insured their survival though they do not know it yet." and then was gone.

The screams and moans of pain of my fellow inmates once again filled the air as time was restored. The permeating cold however was not as frigid as before, the denseness of the air seemed to settle around me and chase the cold away. No I knew without a doubt that it was still below normal temperature, but it no longer affected me. I had a feeling that like Vadko temperatures would no longer take precedence; he had been perfectly comfortable wearing no shirt and a single pair of shorts for a run in the dead of winter. Back then I had though him suicidal, now I understood when he had looked at me shocked when I said I could barely feel any of my body. No I could tell that my life would be very different from what it had been.

I stiffened when I heard the screams of pain and insanity get louder around me, preluding to the advancement of the dementors. However I felt no pull on my emotions nor the helplessness that I had before. In truth I felt no reaction at all, as several dementors floated past. One stopped in front of my cell and turned towards me. A gasp tore its way out of my mouth, the once cloaked figure whose face had been shrouded and always hidden form view was no more, in its place stood a tall shrouded, gaunt looking man, regal and yet tortured. His face was like a white shadow, looking more like a ghost with the wispiness of his stature. I took an involuntary step back from him, and he cocked his head to the left. "Gaakh Anubis aka-Magosh. Amat ufûrz Kranklûk?" (_May Anubis give a blessing on you and yours. __(This is a formal greeting basically saying god bless you, wishing good luck and having no ill-intent towards the receiver)__ Why fearful brother?)_ I heard the sinister words clearly; however I also heard the underlying rasping sound that mortals hear. Obviously the dementors were not creatures of the dark, like the minister of 'magic' claimed, but that of the shadows.

I took a deep breath and then stepped forward, "Dhurz-izghur ûn-u Bûrgulu, Zatal fraatûrz Kranklûk. Gotl-izish, broshan. Gaakh Anubis aka-Magosh. (_Because I am new to shadows, therefore weary Brother. Forgive me, welcome._ _May Anubis give a blessing on you and yours_)" I did not know how I knew the language but I did and I was not going to dwell on it. Then I thought of Siri, "Paash-lat ghûlum-izish gimb-izub narishf bugud Sirius Mor? Agh ghûlum-izishu âdhn-tul? Matûrz-shara brus-dik-izub fiimûrz! (_Can you help me find my ally named Sirius Black? And help us leave here? Mortal men have capture my young!)"_

"Akhoth, hiil-izish.(_Yes sir, follow me._)" The dementor bowed slightly to me before opening the gate to my cell. I couldn't believe it, I had just had a conversation with a Dementor and convinced, well there wasn't really any convincing I just asked to be led to my friend and allowed to go free. However I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and quickly followed the dementor. We walked for some time down the dark, dank hallway in silence. The prisoners we passed looked at us with both fear and awe. When we reached the end of the hallway the dementor opened a door that lead to a staircase, and went down. The dementor stopped and looked at me "Hiil-izish.(_follow me_) Swallowing noisily, and wondering if I should really trust a creature that had previously feed on me. Sighing I followed it down into the lower levels. We continued down in the staircase for three flights of stairs, incidentally it seemed Sirius was on the lowest floor. We walked down the hallway, until we were almost halfway through. The dementor stopped and pointed to the right-hand cell.

Bracing myself, and fearing for the worst, I first looked around at the level we were on. Most of the ground was wet and in several places were there was standing water it had frozen over as well as icicles hung from the bars of the cells. The cold did not affect me; however the few prisoners that I could see, even the ones rocking back and forth muttering to themselves were shivering uncontrollably. Unlike my floor screaming and moaning were not precedent in the air. In fact all of the prisoners here seemed insane if the laughing and muttering were any indication. I could see at least ten dementors hanging around, working almost in shifts. I closed my eyes in pain, poor Siri.

"Sha..Shadow?" A croak like shaky voice asked. Again I braced myself before turning towards Siri's cell. There he stood, gaunt and withdrawn but no madness could be seen in his eyes. His hair was long, past his shoulders, and a dirty, greasy tangle.

I could scarcely breathe; I looked over him once more. "Padfoot?"

"Shadow, is it really you? Or have the dementors finally got a hold of me? Tell me you're not a hallucination." Siri voice was still shaky and hoarse from disuse as he pushed his whole form up against the bars of his cell, unmindful of the icicles or the cold.

"Yah Padfoot, it's me." I slid closer to the bars that separated us, closing my eyes once more and opening them to make sure it was really him.

"What, what are you doing here Shadow. How are the pups? Tell me dumblefuck didn't get a hold of them. You-you know I didn't betray Lily and James right. I-I swear Shadow, it wasn't me…" He reached blindly for me, wanting solid proof of my existence. Humouring him I took his hand.

"Paash-latmâdr-ta? (_Can you free him?_)" I turned to ask the dementor, Siri gasped and tried to pull back. I gently rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand hoping to calm him.

"Amat? Nar bûrgulu. (_Why? Not shadows.)_" Again the dementor cocked his head to the side, puzzled.

"Izub narishf! (_My ally!_) I said it quite forcefully wanted to leave before anyone from the ministry or Dumbledore's forces noticed I'm gone. The dementor again cocked his head but nodded and opened the door to Siri's cell. "Come Padfoot, let us leave this place. The pups need us, and Dumbledore is hunting them."

"You'll have to explain to me, EVERYTHING, when we get somewhere safe." Siri looked at me straight in the eye, trying to convey his stubbornness to me. Not that he needed to, I knew he was a pigheaded stubborn mule, despite his dog form. He took a deep breath, released my hand and walked through the now open door of his cell. He was regal in most of his walk; it still had the swagger of our younger years in it despite the pain he had recently gone through.

I carefully gathered him in my arms, blinking back the tears when he flinched. "Come on Padfoot, let's go see Hunter." With that thought in my mind I gathered the shadows around myself and slid to Luke's location.

* * *

**By: Draghen **and edited by Dragen De Sanglant

**Most of the words that Anubis speaks that are not English are supposed to be Egyptian (ancient when I could find it) words. If not actually then just believe that they are… Writers licence, hehe. Though if someone does know the actual words that would be great. I'm not talking about ****Arabic that is used in Egypt now, but ancient Egyptian like hieroglyphic time. Though I didn't want to try to put the actual hieroglyphs into the story. He he…sigh I might have put Arabic words in. I am truly horrible when it comes to languages. **She can barely speak and write one language never mind a second. **Hush you, your no better…**

(1) Noufri: hello

T'e : Yes

Khered: child

Sen: brother

(2) Khalid: Immortal

Chigaru: Hound

(3) Khereder: Children

**The following are supposed to be neo Black Speech (Language of Mordor ~ lord of the rings) Since I always liked the ****Nazgûl a little better then the dementors, so that is why I am making them one and the same. I got the translations from ****http:/ www. thelandofshadow .com/ mordorgate/ darkdownloads/blackspeech /BS-A-. htm**

**In the order that they appear above.**

**Gaakh Anubis aka-Magosh**: _(a formal greeting_) May Anubis give a blessing on you and yours_(basically saying god bless you, or bless you. wishing good luck and having no ill-intent towards the receiver)_

**Amat:** why

**Ufûrz:** fearful

**Kranklûk:** Brother

**dhurz-izghur:** because I am

**ûn-u:** new to

**Bûrgulu:** shadows

**Zatal:** therefore

**fraatûrz:** weary

**Kranklûk: **brother

**gotl-izish**: forgive me

**broshan:** welcome

**Gaakh Anubis aka-Magosh**: May Anubis give a blessing on you and yours

**Paash-lat:** can you

**ghûlum-izish**: aid/help me

**gimb-izub**: find my

**Narishf**: ally

**bugud**: Named

**Mor:** Black

**Agh**: and

**Ghûlum-izishu**: help us

**âdhn-tul**: leave here

**matûrz-shara**: mortal men/human

**brus-dik-izub**: have captured my

**fiimûrz**: young

**akhoth:** yes, sir

**hiil-izish**: follow me

**hiil-izish**: follow me

**Paash-lat**: Can you

**mâdr-ta**: free him

**Amat**: why

**Nar**: Not

**Bûrgulu:** Shadows

**Izub:** My

**Narishf: **Ally


	17. Chapter 16: Bloody Bodies & Excruciating

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**Sorry I was informed of a small mistake I had made, and so I had to change it. **

_******WARNING! PLEASE READ FIRST!**_

_**It was just brought to my attention that I should probably have mentioned that there is child abuse in this chapter. It is quite sever, however I did mention at the beginning of the story that it is an abuse story. I probably won't mention it too often. I am basing the chapter on what I have read about the training Spartan children went through. In the eyes of Synthicans it is not abuse but proper training. They are not necessarily wrong just have different morals. Remember in chapter 11 and 12, the children actually eat a person. These children and soldiers are basically upper class Vampyers and Lycans. They aren't human and thus are not going to have the same thought or morals. You have to remember that with their powers it leaves scars and detrimental wounds redundant. They are kind-of like Wolverine in the X-men. They heal very fast, however they still feel the pain. I also want to make a note that I do not condone any type of Child Abuse at all, for any reason. Just because they can heal and hope for the rush of battle and the adrenaline that pain brings does not mean that they necessarily should go through with it. Hopefully with this warning I won't loose too many of my readers. **_

**Chapter 16: Bloody bodies and Excruciating Pain**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Paash-lat__mâdr-ta? (Can you free him?)" I turned to ask the dementor, Siri gasped and tried to pull back. I gently rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand hoping to calm him._

_ "Amat? Nar bûrgulu. (Why? Not shadows.)" Again the dementor cocked his head to the side, puzzled. _

_ "Izub narishf! (My ally!) I said it quite forcefully wanted to leave before anyone from the ministry or Dumbledore's forces noticed I'm gone. The dementor again cocked his head but nodded and opened the door to Siri's cell. "Come Padfoot, let us leave this place. The pups need us, and Dumbledore is hunting them."_

_ "You'll have to explain to me, EVERYTHING, when we get somewhere safe." Siri looked at me straight in the eye, trying to convey his stubbornness to me. Not that he needed to, I knew he was a pigheaded stubborn mule, despite his dog form. He took a deep breath, released my hand and walked through the now open door of his cell. He was regal in most of his walk; it still had the swagger of our younger years in it despite the pain he had recently gone through. _

_ I carefully gathered him in my arms, blinking back the tears when he flinched. "Come on Padfoot, let's go see Hunter." With that thought in my mind I gathered the shadows around myself and slid to Luke's location._

_Present:_

* * *

*****Normal POV*****

The kids had been at the Northern Canadian Military Base for close to four weeks. It had taken several hours in the car to drive to an airstrip that had flights going out the base, and then the flight took several more hours. Their stay had started off quite boringly; staying in an empty barrack off to one corner of the base. Nothing much to do there, no TV, no internet, heck there really wasn't any toys for them either. Not that it was done on purpose, the Colonel himself had offered the kids to use his personal computer to access a website so that they could pick out some toys to order. No that wasn't the problem, the problem was that the next youngest other than the kids, on the base or on the island for that matter was a young private first class who had just turn 32 before they had arrive. Add to the fact that the base was in the bloody middle of the Canadian artic, a small island called Devon Island, with no civilization at all other than the base, left little to do in regards to fun.

The base wasn't what they had expected; moments after arriving Dante had noticed that most of the men and women had some Synthican blood within them. Not much, the most being half-bloods and Lycan's, however it was enough that here the humans were a minority. No, what started off as boredom quickly turned into a thirst for knowledge and power. Synthican's on a base level thrived on battles and the accumulation of power. Their blood boiled and raced at the thought of more power and a good fight. The enthusiastic training and fever that hung from all the others on the base was quickly assimilated by the children. No it wasn't long before all of the kids were begging to be included in the bloody and dangerous training drills.

Colonel Tiesyn took them aside and explained that once they committed to the training there was no going back, it would be brutal and excruciating. That they would either rise up above the training or die trying. The kids were young, if they agreed, the training would be different then most of the others on the base. Once they finished the training at thirteen years old they would be unstoppable, like the Spartans and true Synthican's. Like any true Synthican, they recklessly agreed and the training began.

The kids were drilled in gymnastics, running, stealth, wrestling, throwing of spear, knives, archery, martial arts, horsemanship, fencing and a multitude of swordplay and gunmanship. They were taught all about computers, reading, writing, mathematics, hacking, cracking, eastern medicine, first aid, defensive and offensive tactics, weapons retention & disarmament, how to properly escape from captivity, bomb making and toxins. They were also trained to endure pain and hardship, hunger, thirst, cold, fatigue and lack of sleep. They walked without shoes, bathed in cold water, slept without blankets or heaters, and wore only a t-shirt and shorts despite the biting cold. The main meal was a broth that held just enough nutrients to stay alive. They were also encouraged to steal food, to compensate for the meagre portions that they were given, but if caught, they were punished severely.

*****Dante's POV*****

Pain; that seemed to be the first and last thing I noticed or thought about anymore. I tilted my head to the left and winced as my neck and back gave a loud crack that seemed to echo even louder in the Spartan room. Whoever had decided to put me back in my room apparently didn't think I deserved to rest on the bed, not that it was much of a bed just a raise platform with a small foam mat. I was lying upon the freezing concrete floor, in the exact centre of the small room and naked. The pair of 3 inch (7.62 cm)metal cuffs were wrapped tightly around my forearms, just above my wrists, leaving no room between the unyielding metal and my skin. I knew that if I lost complete control of my power, both cuffs would immediately inject a suppressant into my blood steam that would knock me out cold. The dosage and type of drug housed in the metal, had been adapted especially for me, it would kill anyone else. The only thing I had a say in was the actual design and motif of the cuffs. At least I had some say.

I racked my brain to figure out the reason I was in my room in so much pain. It came slowly to me, I had been caught not only stealing food from the mess hall but also sneaking back within the compound walls despite the fact that I was supposed to be undergoing a survival drill out in the wilderness. Normally this wouldn't bother me; I was a Synthican and a grim. However for the duration of most of our training until the age of nine our powers were locked away from us, making us mortal. We could now feel the biting cold just as strongly as any human mortal, and feel the pain and fatigue of the lack of power. This was a double training exercise, not only did it force our bodies to strengthen beyond human means, but it also caused our power to fight strongly against our bindings, influencing it to grow stronger to break free. We were constantly getting re-outfitted with new cuffs due to the destruction of our old ones. In the last four weeks alone I had gone through several in a single day.

I also hadn't seen my siblings in almost three weeks; the Colonel had decided to train each of us separately. I had tried numerous times to sneak out and see them; however I was always caught and punished. Not that I had any idea of where they were stationed. I sighed and forced my body to stand. If I stayed lying on the cold floor my muscles would spasm and seize, forcing me more pain later on. No, the only thing to do was to get up and get the blood flowing quickly through my body. I also had to clean my wounds as best as possible and wrap them before I had to report for my next torture, I mean training exercise. I would also need to conserve as much energy as possible while doing this.

For being caught stealing food resulted in thirty lashes and no food except water and vitamins for three days. I still didn't know how I was to be punished for abandoning my training exercise. I forced my legs to move, carrying my body in a clockwise movement around my room, until my body no longer felt as stiff as it had. I made sure to stop before I could work up a sweat. I slowly moved to the other side of the room and looked in my three way mirror. My back was black and blue with thick slashes where the cane had broken through my skin. I winced in pain and in knowing that my back was going to bother me for some time. I never thought I would be thankful for the training and beatings I went through as a slave, it allowed me to block the pain and to know already what I could and couldn't do to help myself both survive and remain relatively intact. I carefully moved towards my shower and quickly hopped in and turned on the water; know that I only had five minutes of cold water. I quickly scrubbed at my skin and my back with the backwasher and then turned off the water. The water itself would run for hours if I left it on, however my allotted amount was five minutes of cold water, if it was found that I had used more I would loose the privilege for a month, I didn't want to chance it. I then grabbed my clothes that had been striped off me when I had been thrown in my room and dropped into a pile by the door. I moved back towards the shower and drenched them in the still standing water at the bottom of the shower; I had learned quickly to plug the shower drain to hold most of the water so that I could clean my clothes. I used a little of the soap I was allotted and scrubbed the blood out of the clothes as best I could and let them soak. I then quickly made my way to my desk where my first aid kit stayed. I had, had to build and supply it myself but it was well worth its weight in punishments. Wrapping one of the rolls of bandages that I had soaked in Polysporin tightly around my chest, I started just below my armpits and ended at my navel and quickly tied it off. Glancing at the clock on my wall I knew that I had at least four hours before my next training exercise, I went back to the shower pulled out the soaking clothes. After wringing them out, I hung them over the top of the shower and quickly made my way to my bed for some rest. I was out before I had fully relaxed.

*****Valken's POV*****

"Pathetic, weak! Do you think that with trusts like that you could actually beat someone? My niece could do better and she's two! Again, attack!" Sergeant Williams barked at me.

My body was swaying, exhausted, we had been working on short swords for close to five hours now. I barely had any strength left to stand never mind attack, but I force myself to do it anyway. It was better to force myself to fight and fall unconscious then to give up. If I fell unconscious, I would only gain ten lashes; if I gave up I would get twenty-five.

With a yell I launched a downward strike at Williams, he easily side stepped causing my sword to hit the floor. He kick out with his left foot catching me on my left flank , it was strong enough to force me to the ground, I tucked and rolled avoiding another kick and shakily got back to my feet. I parried one of his attacks and countered with one of my own clumsy attacks which he caught and the strength and quickness forced my blade out of my hand. I glanced at him in shock, bad move, he quickly backhanded me across the face and slammed his right foot in to the centre of my chest. I fell back to the floor, knowing that despite the fact I was disarmed the fight would continue I force myself to enter a backwards somersault. I quickly glanced around for my blade; it was two meters to the right. I lunged across to it; swept it up and rolled bring it up just in time to stop one of Williams's downward strikes. I parried and force him back and quick got to my feet. I could taste blood in my mouth, preluding to the fact that I either busted my lip or knocked out a tooth or possibly both due to the numb pain I felt in the area. Again I attacked, my body moving slower and less stable. We continued to just attack and parry each other for a while, until Williams again caused my blade to go flying, however this time I ducked and rolled out of his way. He kept up the advance, forcing me to keep moving to avoid his sword. I had almost made it to my blade when he caught me with his right hand and tossed me to the right. I slammed painfully into the wall before my mind went blissfully blank.

*****Koda's (Draco) POV*****

My new body was hard to get use to, as was my appearance. No longer was my hair a white blond like my fathers. Now it was a light brown that had natural blond highlights. My eyes had also changed; gone were the pale almost silver eyes of the Black family I had gotten from my mother. Now my eyes were almost sapphire in colour, deep in intensity. Another shocking change had been my thirst for power and fights. At almost every waking moment I could feel my body singing, crying out for bloodshed and pain. I loved it and hated it. Gone were my relaxing, carefree days. I was only gone from my home for four weeks and already it felt like years. Gone were my soft, gentle skin and hands. In their place were calluses and scars.

But did I regret it, No I couldn't say that I did. If Dante had given me the choice of becoming a Synthican again I would do it in a heart beat. I had never felt this alive, before I had thought I was alive but it was just a shadow of a dream. As a human wizard I was not living, I was barely surviving, struggling and slowly dying. Every breath I took in, took me one step closer to the end. Some say that death is the next great adventure, I say truly living is.

I forced my mind away from myself and focused on the gun in front of me. I was learning the proper maintenance, assembly and disassembly of the weapon. Once I could properly recite everything and quickly assemble and disassemble the weapon blindfolded I would be given a new one to learn. This would continue until we ran out of firearms to study. Currently we were working on the crosman air rifle. It was excruciatingly boring especially because I just sat here and listened, I wasn't allowed to take notes. It was a test and training exercise on guns themselves and memorization skills that could save my life one day, or so I am told. However I did have current consequences if I couldn't recite the information verbatim back, it resulted in a short strapping while recitation of everything you have learned, if there are mistakes, the length of the strapping increases. So far I have avoided it.

***** Faolan's (Remus) POV*****

I had been thrown to the wolves, literally. Dante's blood had stabilized my own, however the years of fighting the transformation and the forced transformation itself had preconditioned my body. I could not control anything; the beast within me was angered and hateful. We naturally avoid each other due to the years of miscommunication and abuse. I was therefore forced to live with the 'pack' to try to learn control and comradeship with my beast. The 'pack' was a group of Lycan and dire wolves that lived by the law of tooth and fang; once down, that was the end of you. It was survival of the fittest at its best but also at its worst; only the strong survived and only the strong and quick ate. Everything was a battle. Every moment of my time since I agreed to the training was spent fighting. Fighting to harness and make peace with myself, and fighting for survival. Mooney sometimes agreed to work with me, when we were half starved and on our death bed. The law was to never show weakness, never back down. Each and every one of us was dominants, fighting to rule and gain power.

My body was a bloody mess, I though that I had looked horrible after my werewolf transformations. That was nothing compared to the wounds I now carried. I had millions of bite marks, scratch marks, bruises and lacerations all over my body, luckily I was allowed my Synthican healing that erased the scars. However the pain still lingered. At any moment I could be attacked, even for no reason, I had to be constantly scanning for attacks and to be constantly ready even in my sleep. I now lived and breathed to fight, to survive, even if attack while asleep I would wake up alert and ready at the slightest displacement of air or sound. It was like nothing in the natural world. This constant struggle of power, there was no pack; there were no allies or comrades. There was only you and your strength. It was mortality at its worst, a strange parody to the normal world. We were back to the basics, removed from weapons other than our own bodies, left with nothing but animalistic range and war mongering.

***** Vitani's POV*****

I stared at the computer in front of me, for the last four weeks I had spent time learning how to basically use a computer and some easy computer programming. Now, I had been told that I wouldn't get to eat until I had retrieved some information from the computer, doesn't sound too bad, except that all of the information was under secure governmental firewalls. Add to the fact that for ever hour I took I would get five lashes, caused me a little worry. I had no idea how to even go about cracking into a regular website never mind a government protected secure website. I sighed and looked at the clock, looks like I just gained my first five lashes. I stared at the computer trying to compel it to give me the answers… wait, the internet. There has to be some kind of basic guild, some where out there on the web. I quickly and efficiently started up the computer and did a web search, and quickly found a website called How to Become a Hacker. Step One: Learn how to program, Step Two: Get one of the open-source Unixes and learn to use and run it, Step Three: Learn how to use the World Wide Web and write HTML, Step Four: If you don't have functional English, learn it. Sigh… that was just to get close to even starting to be able to Crack. Again I looked at the clock, make that ten more lashes and no food for a while.

***** Colonel Tiesyn POV *****

The children had settled into the training quickly, I hated to be so hard on them but knew that they would need it. Since they weren't within the Synthican capital, it was obvious that they had either been abandoned or stolen. Either way the children would lead hard lives, only through planning and training would they survive. Each kid was given special training based on the strengths they showed in the first week.

The eldest was amazing; his own body was already preconditioned. Obviously Grekcan wasn't kidding when he said that he thought that the boy had been a slave and brutally oppressed. He had already surpassed the level that I though he would reach at the end of the second month in the last four weeks alone. Even with the suppressing of his power, he still was a match for most of my men. The shadows still clung and danced around him. Most of the soldiers just assumed that he was a pureblood or maybe a middleclans kid. I however could see the truth as he stalked his way gracefully through everything we threw at him. It didn't matter what it was, his body adapted or fell unconscious trying to adapt. Each time we beat his body to a bloody pulp, he would rise anew like a phoenix from the ashes only stronger each time. He was truly dangerous when it came to weapons and hand to hand combat. He was also a truly dangerous marksman; even with his first shot of a gun he had hit the target ridiculously close to the centre.

The girl was brilliant in everything that required the use of knowledge and the brain. Her training would consist mostly of computers, scholarly knowledge and eastern healing. When she had first came to us, she knew very little to do with technology or reading. In the four weeks that she was with us showed a remarkable difference in her speech, reading and knowledge of computers. She practically inhaled all the information we gave her, no matter the form, though she did tent to worship books slightly more than anything else. I gave her until the end of the month to figure out how to do basic hacking and cracking. Vitani would be the cool logistic of the group, a scholar to the core, who used brains before muscle. However we also needed to teach her that not all books or 'common' knowledge was actually correct or viable. It was a hard lesson that she would learn, but a necessary one if she wanted to survive.

The second in command and only other black haired child was a fiend with hand to hand combat and blade weapons. He was almost as deadly as his older brother; the only difference between them was the eldest's better pedigree and rank. Blaze went from a child that could barely hold a stick, to fighting one of the best combat-assault men I have. Not to make him sound like a god, he still had a long way to go, and a lot to learn. However once he finished even half of his training he would be close to unstoppable. His body was also slightly preconditioned to hardships. This showed that his life, while not as bad as his Alpha's, wasn't sunshine and daisies either. He adapted just as quickly as any Synthican child, maybe a slight bit faster. However his body had also learnt the caution of hunger and physical pain.

The youngest light haired child, when finished his training would become one of the best weaponeers the world had ever seen. For someone that had been just short weeks ago mortal, he adapted quite quickly to the training. He was amazing with memorization, remembering hours of verbatim dialog without any break. Add to the fact that he was truly dangerous around explosives and guns, made Koda come in a close second to Blaze in regards to danger. He would be the gun specialist and demolition go-to guy of the group. There wouldn't be a place he couldn't damage or blow up.

Faolan was also quickly rising in the ranks of ferociousness. He was learning quickly to harness his inner beast, though they had yet to actually connect. The years of forced transformations and indoctrination by mortal wizards had made his body, mind and soul weak. These last few short weeks had shown a mark difference in his body. Both his mind and soul were also on the path of mending. No longer controlled by the mother goddess, he could and had taken his life into his own hands. Even now, only a few short weeks into training he was almost impossible to sneak up on. He had gained respect and even admiration among the pack. He was also slowly dominating them, forcing them under his rule and by proxy his Alpha's rule. When the children finally left, it would be interesting to see how big and far their pack span.

No all five children would be deadly in confrontation. They will be trained for the next year and a half on their own in their specific fields. Then they would join to become an unstoppable machine. Each capable of devastation on their own, but together… Yes they would make the Synthican name proud. The young Colia would prove his place among the Elite and to the rest of the world. We would no longer be just monsters that go bump in the night. The Synthican name would be feared not just by children but by adult again, both mundane and magical mortals alike. The rest of the 'People' would be clamouring to covert alliances with the new head of the blood kind. Dante will usher us, with the help of his brothers and sister, to a new era. The era of shadows.

* * *

**By Draghen** and edited by Dragen

**This chapter was very much fractured, for lack of a better term. However I wanted the timelines to match up, but didn't have the time to go into depth about the training the children would do. Hopefully I didn't screw up too badly, and hopefully it flows despite the switching of POV's. Also I would like to wish everyone a wonderfully scary Happy Hallowe'en. **


	18. Chapter 17: Reintroduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. The Synthicans, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**Chapter 17: Reintroduction**

**AN: Thank you, to all my readers that have been patiently waiting for an update. I give you all virtual cookies and if you are over 18/21 (depending on where you live) a case of alcohol of your choice. It is truly because of you that I continue on with this story. It is your enthusiasm to read the story that keeps me coming back despite my writers block. THANK YOU ;)**

**

* * *

**

_Previously (Chapter 15):_

"_Paash-latmâdr-ta? (Can you free him?)" I turned to ask the dementor, Siri gasped and tried to pull back. I gently rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand hoping to calm him._

_"Amat? Nar bûrgulu. (Why? Not shadows.)" Again the dementor cocked his head to the side, puzzled. _

_"Izub narishf! (My ally!) I said it quite forcefully wanted to leave before anyone from the ministry or Dumbledore's forces noticed I'm gone. The dementor again cocked his head but nodded and opened the door to Siri's cell. "Come Padfoot, let us leave this place. The pups need us, and Dumbledore is hunting them."_

_"You'll have to explain to me, EVERYTHING, when we get somewhere safe." Siri looked at me straight in the eye, trying to convey his stubbornness to me. Not that he needed to, I knew he was a pigheaded stubborn mule, despite his dog form. He took a deep breath, released my hand and walked through the now open door of his cell. He was regal in most of his walk; it still had the swagger of our younger years in it despite the pain he had recently gone through. _

_I carefully gathered him in my arms, blinking back the tears when he flinched. "Come on Padfoot, let's go see Hunter." With that thought in my mind I gathered the shadows around myself and slid to Luke's location._

_Present:

* * *

_

*** * * Luke's POV * * ***

I started violently when a large figure slid out of the shadows into the dining room, that Cissa and I were eating supper in. Cissa barely was able to hold in her scream. Without wasting time or analyzing the guests, I quickly pulled out my wand as I jumped to my feet, wrenched Cissa up and behind myself and ready for a confrontation. Only a few could control the shadows, all of which were either Synthican's or Vampyres. No doubt someone was looking for Kenneth or Salazar or both, and with Sev locked up in prison, I was the only other person in the know. Of course neither kind was someone I wanted interrogating me, both had a large disregard towards wizarding kind. Their dealing with witches and wizards were on par with those that Tom had with muggles after insanity took over. Luckily I was adopted into both Tom and Sev's families by blood, well by Sev more intimate but that was for another time. I had to focus on the here and now. I might be adopted by blood-kind but that did not make me apart of their world, no I was still mortal.

I quickly glanced over my possible opponent and realized that it wasn't a single figure but two, one wrapped in the other's arms. I winced again; one was more than enough for an opponent, two however sentenced certain death. I glanced over the visible figure, the once standing and facing me.

He was tall, dark haired and bore a striking resemblance to Severus. They both had inky black hair that when not tied back fell in a curtain around the face. They both were tall, just an inch under my own 6 feet. Their facial structures were similar, almost too similar. This man could easily be a brother or even twin to Severus. Their faces were cut almost identically with similar strong cheek bones and a stubborn chin. This man's deep sapphire eyes were just as stunning as Sev's old emerald eyes, and his current black eyes. Deep in depth and shrouded in secrets. From what I could see of the man's hands, where he held the other figure, his fingers were long and callused much like Sev's. However that is where the similarities ended. This man's body was olive skinned and sun kissed as though he lived in a hot, dry climate, whereas Sev's is pale. Also the shadows darted around and clung to him much like they had to Salazar. Speaking of Sal, under further study I noticed that the man held some of the aristocratic features that Vadko had possessed.

Was it possible that Vadko and Sev had been actually related, not just best friends? I never really asked how Sev and Vadko knew each other. I had just assumed they met through Tom, but knowing now that Sev was a Synthican, it was easy to see that they had probably met before. Especially seeing as though Vadko was king, it stood to reason that Severus had probably known of him since birth if he had not actually met him. Also seeing as though we had been disregarded when in the capital city with Kennith due to Severus being recognized as a childe under Vadko's protection, stood to reason that they had probably know each other for years before I had meet him.

My contemplation was interrupted when the second figure let out a small moan and then coughed, "Shadow, you've *cough* got to give… me more warning *cough* next time"

I could barely believe my ears; If I wasn't mistaken that was Siri's voice. Also he had addressed the other man as Shadow, Sev's name. What exactly in the nine levels of hell was going on? Was this some kind of confusion or an attempt at identity theft? If it was the latter the man would find himself woefully interrogated and torn apart. Not many knew Severus better than I did. If he thought he could cuckold me he was mistaken.

"Iris?" Cissa took a small step around me and towards the two men. "Iris is that actually you?"

Both men turned from the corner of the dining room that they had appeared in. The taller one gently released the other from his embrace but didn't move too far away, showing protectiveness but also an understanding of the other's freedom. The second, now released turned slowly, he was easily recognizable as the familiar but much missed Sirius Orion Black. However he had undergone some changes from the carefree, prank loving young man that he had been before Azkaban. He was still roguishly handsome, with inky black hair, striking silver eyes, and an air of 'casual sexuality'. However he was also gaunt, his eyes haunted, his hair and body filthy, and his whole mood was melancholy.

"Iris… Sev, is that actually you? Did you actually escape that horrid, atrocious place?" Cissa again took a step towards the men, hope tinting her voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Nina?" The smaller man barely had time to brace himself before he found his arms full of my hysterical wife. I flinched knowing my wife was out of my protection and close to an unknown who could now use not only my wife's cousin as a bargaining tool but also my wife.

The taller, Severus, look-a-like reached out a hand and steady both before stepping slowly towards me. "Hunter? Is there a reason that you are holding us at wand point? One would surely hope that you were happy to see us, though if you're not I can't exactly say I understand."

I couldn't help but snarl, for him to even think that he could confuse me. "Stay right where you are. I thank you for bringing Sirius back home to us, though how you knew about us begs a question. However do not insult my intelligence by trying to pretending to be Severus. Who are you, and why, if you were able to rescue Sirius why didn't you rescue Severus?" I kept my wand pointing at him while mentally I directed the wards and the house elf's to protect us, and used head-of-house magic to magically move my wife and Sirius away from the unknown man.

"Seriously? And don't even start making any Sirius jokes Siri." The man snapped at the now open mouthed and sheepish looking Sirius. "_He_ told me I'd look a little different, but I didn't think that I would be _that_ different looking." The man muttered to himself as he began to pace anxiously. I had to admit he did have Sev's behaviors and habits down to a tee. He seemed to contemplate something before he nodded to himself. "Obviously I've changed more than I thought I would. I was at one point known as Severus Xavier Snape, however to be blunt, in order to survive Azkaban and escape I killed him. Not to mention I could no longer, under good consideration, cling to the mortal world any longer, too much heartache and pain has it called me. I am now known as Khalid Chigaru Sanglant. I understand that this is probably hard to understand so ask me any questions to verify my identity." Khalid (or so he claimed to be) strolled over to the dining table, where I stood, and gracefully sat himself in a chair. From all outward appearances' he was unconcerned and sure that he would pass any test we put before him.

I sat in my normal seat at the head of the table, contemplating what to ask him. I waited in silence as Cissa and Siri made their way to the table and took their seats. If what he said was true, I didn't know how to react. I knew Severus, intimately, however if he embraced his Synthican heritage like Vadko had urged him then he was no longer the man I knew, and secretly loved. Only him embracing his Synthican heritage and by killing himself in hope for redemption would he have been able to have been made anew.

"You claim to be Severus Snape correct?"

"I think, Hunter, that my identity has already been stated even if not yet confirmed."

I scowled openly but asked a question none the less, "In our second year, we discovered a secret about one of our best friends. What was the secret?"

"Second year that is the best you can come up with?" He drawled his voice even deeper and silkier than before, if it was indeed Sev. "I would have to say that we either figured out that Remmy was a werewolf, or that each other was gay… well gay on my part and bisexual on your part. Though for most of the year you did deny the claim, still do in fact."

I was taken back, it wasn't common knowledge that Remmy was a wolf, but neither was it a complete secret. However my sexuality was, I had only confided in three people; Sev, Tom and Cissa. I narrowed my eyes; this man could have taken many of Sev's knowledge straight from his head. There was only two ways to determine if it was a remade Sev truly or not. "Very well, also in second year we, or you, stumbled on a larger secret. A secret that you actually knew before, but could not tell anyone. However by me being there when you uncovered it, allowed me to be also to know but also be under the secrecy curse. What is it?"

Khalid, narrowed his eyes "if you are talking about what I think you are talking about. You know that I cannot reveal the answer you are seeking. I am also shocked that you were able to even bring it up" He all but snarled showing off slightly sharper eye teeth.

"If you are Severus, you would be able to know that there is a way to answer me without actually breaking the secrecy." I smirked, the imposter had been stumped. A secret like this was guarded from mind reading. The Sev I knew would never have given up his mortality and his ties to his children, and me.

Khalid snarled viciously, eyes narrowed and glowing softly "You are playing a dangerous game Hunter. If my previous Père were dead I could fully answer your question, for he is the secret and curse keeper. My, for a brief time, Mère took her sorrow and regret to the grave… Sigh, if I die before Reginald then the secret will go to the grave never revealed. Despite the fact that you know, _He_ will never know, and thus never find peace or acceptance."

I stared in shock, it couldn't be…

"Also to stop you from coming up with another impossible to answer question I will just show you the next thing I figure you're going to ask me about." Without any further preamble Khalid roughly pulled the forearm of his right sleeve up, ripping it slightly but revealing what most people would mistake for the 'Dark Mark', except for one small problem… Sly. The snake on Sev's arm had been a deep black, with a red ting and green eyes. The dark mark was a grey snake with black eyes. This man, Khalid had the same tattoo as Sev, and the tattoos had been done with a Synthican ritual that made it impossible for the tattoos to be copied completely or identically.

"But…How…Possible…Or…Sense…" I stuttered getting up and roughly pulling Khalid's arm closer into my view.

"Eloquent as always Sennith," Khalid smirked an oh-so-familiar smirk.

"Explain!" was I could say before dragging him up out of his chair and towards the private family sitting room.

"I agree, Shadow. You promised to explain to me." Siri yelped as he jumped out of his seat dragging Cissa with him.

*** * * Normal POV * * ***

Once they were comfortably seated in the private sitting room with the wards drawn tightly around the house and every security that was placed over the years by the Malfoy family and later by Vadko himself activated until the house was completely off limits to anyone, Lucius fixed a strong stare at Sev or should I say Khalid.

"Why" was all that he said.

Khalid sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I told you, I did it to survive. Azkaban was slowly killing me, as was mortality. Wizards and Witches for the most part had injured me too far until I couldn't continue on."

Lucius scowled "so you killed yourself."

Sirius gasped "what the hell are you guys talking about?"

Lucius glared once more at Khalid before turning his attention to his wife's favorite cousin. "One thing you didn't know about Severus was that he was a ¼ Synthican."

Sirius spluttered, "You serious? And no I'm not making a joke. Your blood-kind? What clan? What is your dark name? Form? Level? And why the hell did you come to Hogwarts?"

Lucius looked gob smacked as Siri continued to sprout more questions. "wha…"

Cissa took pitty on her husband and laid a gentle hand on his thigh, "the Black family has many ties and has married into the blood-kind for many generations. That is the reason for our name, not just because of the magic we use. Most other wizards were appalled to find out that we had regular dealings with the Synthican world before the great spit occurred. Sirius as future head of the family was taught from childhood about the many relations we had with the Blood-kind and the family lines that are still considered part of the family that were mostly blood-kin.

Khalid smiled, "yes, Sanglant, Sly, before hell-hound now unknown, before green now untested, because my previous mother and mentor, now brother sent me." Lucius just looked confused, even as Siri nodded.

"Explain," Cissa asked as again she took pity on her husband. She knew that their arranged marriage was just that, arranged. Lucius's father had looked only at securing his family an heir and a continuation of the family line. Many that knew Lucius and even to some that didn't know him that well could see that he was gay. His eyes always strayed after good looking men and not women. She also knew that as much as Lucius tried to convey his love for her, she knew that he had already been claimed by someone else. That person she always had secretly assumed was Severus. And seeing as though he was so shocked and almost betrayed by Severus's changes laid claim to her guess.

Khalid looked at her funny before taking in Lucius's confused face. He sighed before making himself more comfortable, he always knew that despite the fact that Cissa knew that her husband's heart had been stolen by his best friend, she loved him unconditionally. It was the problem with many Synthican's, love was capable in between more than just two people just as it was between people of the same sex. He had always known that Luke was one of his mates, but also knew that marriage between more than two individuals in the wizarding world was a scandal. Same sex marriage when not between soul mates was just as bad. Cissa had been caught in Luke's appeal and charm way before they even had gotten married; A crush that had turned into an infatuation that was allowed to get out of control. No Cissa loved him, or at least, believed that she loved him and Khalid could never take Luke away from her. Not to mention he didn't want Lucius thinking he was just an after though of one of his deceased mate.

"I am blood-kind or a Synthican, I originally was born in the middleclan Snape though after the ritual I performed in Azkaban I am now of the elite-clan Sanglant. I was born Severus Xavier Snape, reborn Khalid Chigaru Sanglant. Each Synthican not only has a name for themselves but also their spirit or beast as wizard call it has a name, mine is Sylvester or Sly for short. My spirit or beast form was that of a lesser grim, now I wouldn't be surprised to find myself an earth or even fire-grim. As to my level, I was test by Reginald, my previous Père, as a green." Here he stopped seeing the confusion overtake his mate's face again. "Synthican's power can be placed into different categories. The first being yellow, this is the level of Vampyres and Lycans. They don't have much if any true connection to their spirit forms. As for magical power, they are on par with mediocre wizards and witches. The next level up is green, they have a connection with their spirit forms allowing them to transform with their will but not enough for them to be a normal part of the Synthican community. Magical power tends to be upper level wizard and witch levels. Blue is what most pure blood Synthican's test at, they have a stronger connection to their spirit and have an above normal size core much like Dumbledore's. The next two levels are rare, the purple and red level. Only elite tend to test into these levels. They are the result of strong family ties and true blood, much like the pureblood supremacy nonsense that Tom started to sprout. Strong families with strong connections to their spirit form, which come together, tend to have stronger children. However if the relationship between the two coming together is forced or too close family wise the child come out weakened. That was the case with me; Reginald forced my Mère to marry him in hopes to elevate himself and his line. She knew he was stronger, and she also knew that no one else would have her so she didn't put up much of a fight. Just enough to damn me, not intestinally of course she loved me with all her heart. As for Hogwarts, my Mère and Vadko thought it would be best for me to get away from Reginald. Vadko also though it would be good for me to learn about the wizarding world and to get out to see the world. Most Synthican's live their whole lives within the Synthican capital and don't get to venture out much."

Sirius nodded, "Speaking of Vadko, how did you meet him? He was the king, and from my understanding you were barely above the Lycan's and Vampyres."

Khalid grimaced, "It happened when I was six, I was running through the capital, trying to put some distance between Reginald and myself. He had finally realized that I was not a late bloomer in power and that I was only a green level. He was furious, the first time I had seen him as such, and he lashed out. Most of the others ignored me; I was doing fine until I chanced a look back and ran smack dab into a very tall and hard body. Vadko had been just coming out of a store and had been taking a step. The unexpectedness of my appearance sent both of us to the floor. I had by that time been a blubbering, crying mess. That of which Vadko could not make heads or tails of what I was saying. What he could decipher however, was the over powering smell of blood coming from me. He swept me up and carried me the short way to the castle, I had ran clear across the city, and took me up to his room all the while ignoring and dismissing his men. He stripped me, by which time I was terrified since I recognized him but also because my father had drilled into me that no one would ever care for or help a green level or lower. He cleaned me up and finally got me to calm down and talk. It wasn't much longer that he approached Reginald to ask to use my service in the castle as a servant, though he had a different idea for me. Since Reginald by that time hated me and figured I would never get a job, jumped at the opportunity and signed me into a fifty year contract of service to the royal family."

Sirius whistled, "fifty years, that would have taken you into your adulthood. How long did you serve in the castle, and for that matter, how old are you?"

Lucius again jerked around and looked bewildered between his wife's cousin and a man whom he loved. "How old is he?"

Sirius nodded, "As a Synthican he ages differently than a mortal, even if before he was only quarter-blood. For all we know, he _could_ be in his forties, fifties, hell he could be in his nineties. Look at Vadko; you would never have guessed the man was in his hundred's never mind five-hundreds."

Khalid sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I was born in 1934."

Cissa gasped, "That would mean you're… 52 years old…"

Khalid nodded, "I had almost completed the contracted service that is required of me to the royal family. That was one of the reasons Vadko left me the custody of Salazar, I would be able to continue to 'work and serve' the royal family but also insure my bond to the family as well. However since Severus has died, the contract is void, and I am free of service. It's not like I could work in servitude to myself now is it?"

"Fifty… fifty-two… How, how old were you when… when you started Hogwarts?" Lucius's eyes wide and his breath rate slightly increased.

Khalid sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Sennith…" he moved gently towards his first and only best friend as well as mate.

Lucius jerked backwards and to the side away from Khalid, "I… I never really knew you, did I? DID I?" he yelled looking betrayed; "I thought there would be no secrets between us? Isn't that what best friends are? I opened up to you, completely to you. I assumed you had done the same… but you hadn't… how many had you been with before me?"

Khalid's face became pained and yet hard as stone, "Never, never did I lie with another being that was not my mate. I bared my soul to you, I bared everything to you that I could. I bound my soul and life to you… And because of your father and family duties I was thrown away… My soul was meaningless to you and your father. You scoffed when I tried to explain that there could be no other for me. I could have died, when you rejected my hand. I almost did, if not for my mother's sacrifice."

Lucius face paled, "died? You never… mother's sacrifice?"

Khalid stood and faced away from his first mate rage unmistakable on his face, "A Synthican mate's for life, doesn't matter the age. If two mate and are in love the Synthican can and will bind themselves to their lover, this insures the mate a long life." He turned to Lucius, "the Synthican wedding vows are 'I forsake my life and family, I bind my soul, life and power to you. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, in power or in weakness, forsaking all others until death takes us both.'" He looked pained, "I had asked you to be committed to our relationship or not, before we had slept together. You swore nothing would come between us, and so I swore my soul to you. Then you came back a week later to inform me that you were marrying Cissa. When I tried to explain, you agreed that you love me, but your duty to your family name came first. I went to your father, who spat on me and called me a delusional child."

"But… I…" Lucius tried to stutter.

Khalid stood up straight and looked into Lucius's eyes, and unbarred himself for the first time since his fifth year, "I gave you everything, including my life and will to live. And you toss it away, told me that I would find another love. Despite you knowing that both Lycan's and Vampyres both mate for life and assumed Synthican's did too. My life and word meant very little to you, because as a mortal you could not understand the devotion I felt. I would have given you everything, even my life and power. However you did not want it, you threw away our love, and by doing so threw away my life and soul, which you had by then held." Khalid's eyes showing the broken soul within, torn first by his first love and mate's desertion and then secondly by his second mate's death. His eyes were jaded and broken, shards of a life that had once been. He sighed and then his eyes hardened, "I was slowly dying, when I was called home, due to catching Spattergroit. It was in actuality because my contract with the royal house was crumbling due to my immanent death. When Vadko found out he removed me immediately from Hogwarts thinking it was a wizarding thing that cause my soon to be death, when my mother and Vadko found out it was from a lost love, my mother sacrificed herself to Anubis so that I could have my soul back… but at a price, I would only get half back."

Lucius's eyes were blown wide, his hands shook and his face was pale, "I, I never… thought… I just assumed…"

"You just assumed that I had been a pre-marriage fling, one that we both would get over. Despite me telling you that I could only engage in life long relationships. You took what you wanted and left the baggage when finished." Khalid's eyes and voice were as hard as diamonds. "That is the problem with mortal's, their lives are so fleeting that they cannot comprehend true devotion. True devotion that cause one person to die within minute of their love, because they physically can not continue on. It is not a word given that can be broken, but the exchange of souls, bound for eternity. I bared everything to you and you tossed me away like the morning paper."

"but… but…"

"I never did get over you, despite the fact that I could never be with you. Even now if you swore yourself to me, I could not accept. That part of my soul is gone, forever taken. I made due with Jamie, he was a twin a person born with only half the soul, I was able to bind myself to him. I explained everything and made him give me a wizarding oath before I even agreed to date him. When he had the children, he made me bind my soul unto them instead of himself. When a Synthican child is born the parents can choose to remain bound to each other, or rebind themselves to the children until the children reach adulthood. Jamie forced me to bind myself to the twins, to insure that they would always have a parent to watch them. Tom had done the same to Salazar. In order to kill one you must kill both." Khalid sighed then sat himself and straightened re-schooling his face into an impassive mask. "This is all of course history, nothing can come of it. And besides I am no longer Severus, I am Khalid. Mortality and the pains of the flesh cannot harm me any longer. Our love is but a distant dream, Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember… (1)"

"Sev…"

"I will reiterate, Severus is dead. You can never bring him back, all that is left is your memories of him. I will introduce myself as is proper for a first time meeting." Here Khalid stood up and faced all the members in the sitting room, for once remembering that Cissa and Sirius were present. He fought down a blush, what did it matter? He was no longer Severus and could not let a past life interfere with his current.

He forced himself to face them, straight backed "Allow me to reintroduce myself; I am Lord Khalid Chigaru Sanglant, younger brother to the late Colia Vadko Daedalus Sanglant, guardian to the next Colia Salazar Durante Draghen Riddle-Sanglant." Here, Khalid moved his right hand behind himself, his left hand crossing in front of his body to rest on his abdomen as he gave a very slight bow of the waist and head. He then straightened once more with both hands at his sides, "Born 1934, killed 1986, reborn 1986."

**

* * *

By: Draghen **and edited by Dragen De Sanglant

1: Once Upon A December, by Deana Carter from the movie Ana

**I tried many times to write this chapter, I really don't want to abandon the story. It seems the farther I got down the chapter the more it warped. For some reason the story was adamant that Severus and Lucius had a fling. However I needed a way to work that in, I realized after rereading the other chapters that I had referred to Lucius as Severus's mate and made insinuations that they had been or were together. Wow talk about foreshadowing that I didn't even mean to put in. Lol just goes to show that sometimes the story can have a mind of its own. I didn't mean to make Khalid so emotional but I figure that this is the last remains of his mortal life that needed to be put to rest. I hope that it isn't too out of character or too far fetched; I would really appreciate some feedback. Also Dragen is away on vacation and won't be able to proof read so if there are any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them. Thanks, and I truly appreciate your patience and support.**


	19. Chapter 18: Sirius Acts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from writing about the characters. The Synthican's, OC's and the plot are all my own though.

**Chapter 18: Sirius Acts**

* * *

_Previously (Chapter 17):_

"_I will reiterate, Severus is dead. You can never bring him back, all that is left is your memories of him. I will introduce myself as is proper for a first time meeting." Here Khalid stood up and faced all the members in the sitting room, for once remembering that Cissa and Sirius were present. He fought down a blush, what did it matter? He was no longer Severus and could not let a past life interfere with his current. _

_He forced himself to face them, straight backed "Allow me to reintroduce myself; I am Lord __Khalid __Chigaru__ Sanglant, younger brother to the late Colia __Vadko Daedalus Sanglant__, guardian to the next Colia __Salazar __Durante__ Draghen Riddle-Sanglant__." Here, Khalid moved his right hand behind himself, his left hand crossing in front of his body to rest on his abdomen as he gave a very slight bow of the waist and head. He then straightened once more with both hands at his sides, "Born __1934, killed 1986, reborn 1986."_

_Present:_

* * *

*** * *Sirius's POV * * ***

The house was like a tomb, not one word was uttered. Even their breathing seemed to be hushed. What could they say? One of their best friends had killed himself. He claimed to be different, that their relationships and memories were but distant thoughts. Snowflakes dancing in the dark. However you looked at it, their friend actually committed suicide.

I glanced over at my cousin's husband, who sat petrified. His eyes wide and his mouth slack, staring unseeingly at the love of his life. Lucius could pretend that Sev had been nothing more than a fling. But to those who truly knew him, knew that it had cut him deeply to have to deny his love. Family contracts were one of the worst things about pureblood families, that and a decrease in procreation. Families had hundreds of marriage contracts and very few members that could fulfill them.

I guessed that it was ultimately my family's fault that Sev had been pushed to this. It was my banshee of a mother that had demanded Abraxas to force his son into marriage with someone from the Black family. The contract between the two families had sat on a shelf for over 200 hundred years. It could have easily waited several more. However, I also knew that my mother had known of my own friendship with the young Malfoy. She had probably pushed the contract in hopes that Lucius would demand to marry the only Black he knew, Me. Which would have tied Me as the submissive into a pureblood family and tied the two houses together. This would have insured that I could not disband the family name, nor marry a mudblood, as she feared I would with my silly notions.

However it was Abraxas himself that had chosen his son's wife, before even telling Lucius. Narcissa had been drugged and bonded to Lucius before she had even set eyes on him. Not that she knew it, nor did anyone else alive, except for me. I was surprised that Lucius had not suffered any consequences for sleeping with Severus, when he was bound to Narcissa at age seven.

It is funny how much children have to suffer, from the follies of their parents. I knew that as head of the Black family that I could absolve the union between Lucius and Narcissa. However I was not sure if he could fix the damage done to Severus. I did however know that I myself had traces of Synthican blood in my veins. Not enough to make me Synthican. However enough to warrant me an audience with Anubis. If I could make an outstanding offer to Anubis, it would be possible to give Sev and Luke back their soul bond. However, I also knew that it would not make the situation instantly better, if it made it better at all.

I had an uncle that had been more than half Synthican, that had done as Severus had just done. Killed himself to enter the ranks of immortals. It was true that he had changed, his morals never the same, however ultimately he was the same person just darker and more dangerous. Sev was still the same man, or immortal, just slightly different. He still was hiding in plain sight, behind a new name, family and looks. He was still trying to convince both himself and Lucius that he did not love, nor could ever love the same again. He had bared his heart and then backpeddled saying that that man was no longer himself.

However like any Synthican Sev was called by power and blood. He would do anything for his children. Valken, Selena and Salazar meant everything to him. Knowing that Sev was a Synthican, and knowing that the kids were not here in the manor told me one thing. That they were together somewhere. Draco was also missing, leading credentials to the fact that he was probably together with the twins and Sal. If Sev was able to make himself into an immoral in a desperate attempt to survive. I was almost certain that Sal would force the young human to death in hopes that he would raise anew. If Draco had, then Lucius's son would no longer be mortal, and would probably be considered Khalid's child. What then would be Khalid's reaction to his mate? If they shared a child? By blood, Draco would be of both Sev and Lucius, that is if he gave up claims to his mother and not father.

No, Sly, they're friend was not completely gone. If they pulled him back now, they could save him. If not, then they would truly loose him to the shadows and with him the children. Sly was always the best at masking his true intentions and feelings. Of course being raised a Synthican disgrace would be ample motivation for anyone.

I slowly stood shakily and nodded to Cissa whose eyes burned with tears, understanding on some level that this would change all of their lives. Deep in her heart, she probably understood that she and Luke were never meant to be. However her power and mind was convince the opposite.

"I Sirius Orion Black the Third, as head of the Noble and most Ancient house of Black, do as of this moment forward annul the union between Narcissa Adhara Black and Lucius Eltanin Malfoy. I annul this union due to the breach of soul mates, and willing expunge any and all mind and soul altering potions and spells that were used to guarantee the fidelity of the contract. So Mote it Be."

Immediately both Luke and Cissa's bodies were incased with white light. They're bodies arching in pain at the same time. However out from Cissa's open mouth poured an inky black light which twisted and fought the white. Luke's body slumped to the ground as Cissa's began a morbid twisting parody of a dance, the inky black light still fighting to reenter Cissa's body. After a few moments however, the black light was obliterated by the white and Cissa too slumped to the ground.

"Siri, what in the name of Anubis did you do?" Khalid gasp and he quickly made his way over to Luke's body. Shock, worry and fear was plain to see across his face. "If you killed him, I will personally see to it that you experience a worse torture than Azkaban could have ever been!"

The situation was quite humorous. Just recently Khalid had stated that he did not, could not love Luke. And yet here he was threatening to torture me for hurting him! I tried desperately to hold in my laughter, however I was not quick enough and a loud guffaw escaped me.

Instantly I was pinned in place by Cold Sapphire eyes. "Lord Black, I do not understand what is so mirthful about this situation. Clearly insanity runs more strongly through your bloodline than even I believed." He stood quickly and was in front of me within moments. His tall frame towering over my own hunched. "Now I will ask you only once more. What the 9 levels of hell did you do?"

My laughter quickly retreated when faced against an angry Synthican. Again I was reminded of our situation. This wasn't the old Sly that was more bark than bite. This new Sly, definitely had a poisonous bite that was far worse than his bark. Not to mention that most 'human' morals would no longer even bare a thought in his mind. No, despite his love for Luke and his friendship with me, he was and will always be first-most a Synthican. A creature of the shadows, the perfect predator and I was but a tasty morsel.

"I did exactly as I commanded. I annul the marriage, and forced any mind/soul altering potions and spells." I quickly said as clearly as I could, while also trying to gain control of my fear.

"And why, pray tell, did they react so violently?"

"It is because of my mother. She drugged Luke when he was little, hoping to ensnare him for me. Abraxas had drugged Cissa hoping for the same. Neither consulting each other. That is why their marriage was so quick and Draco's birth occurred instantaneously after their marriage. They both had been fighting the potions affects, and when finaly put together the magic insured the strength of the bond. However Luke was never fully taken over by the potion because his soul belonged to you, even before he met you." I sighed and ran a hand through my dirty hair. "Now you have a chance to claim him. I will take Cissa out of the room. Claim him Sly as your own. Blood of the heart. You know that Sal would have already forced Draco to death, sharing his own blood with the child. Draco is now as much your child as he is Luke's. Claim him Sly!"


	20. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone,I am just putting this up to tell you that I have decided to put my story of WILDBOY, on hold/temporary abandonment... I am just having major writers block and I have no idea where to take the story. It has been a couple years since I first started writing the story and I can say that it is not what I first envisioned it to be. I am sorry for all of you who have been faithfully following/waiting for me to continue. I will not be deleting the story at any time. I will however probably revisit the story and see if I can rewrite it in the format/plot that I had originally intended. The story as it sits now is extremely convoluted and confusing to follow. I shoved too much random information, and twisted the characters to the point of almost no recognition. Hopefully I will be able to straighten it out, and give you a new version in the coming years.

Thank you truly for all of you who favorited my story, and for those that put it on alert. It was you who kept me coming back trying to continue the story despite my disappointment with it. And it is you, who I am trying to rewrite the story for. Hopefully I can bring something soon to you faithful readers that will satisfy both you and I.

Thank you again!

Draghen De Sanglant


End file.
